


I want to be with him

by Issysolacenovak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After infinity war, Agoraphobia, And this isn't the after affect, Anxiety, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blackouts, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Kibd of how they stopped Thanos, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Ran Away, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Phone Sex, Poor Thor, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Some Spoilers, Stephen Strange disappeared, Stephen Strange's cape, Stephen is going insane, Superfamily (Marvel), Thanos was a dick, This new guy is a bigger dick, Wade's in love with Peter, axtually no, but not until you reach chapter 13, dad tony, everyone's so tired, nasty breakups, they both suck equally, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Peter Parker is going through shit.Tony's in love with Steve.Wade's in love with Peter.Scott's having nightmares.Loki hates everything..almost everything.Thor's trying to stop another war, that could destroy the entire universe.And Bucky wants to be in a family.It all starts when Peter get's adopted after the Infinity war, by Tony Stark, his godfather. His aunt May has died during the war. He's moved on from Gwen and has found someone else...maybe two people. Across the galaxy, Thor get's a warning of war. Loki must come along for the ride, and ends up meeting a soreceror he took a VERY long time to forget. Buckle up kiddos, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.(First chapter just leads up to the story)(Chapter 12 is a Valentine’s Day special, nothing to do with the story)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about the Avengers and Marvel and stuff, so I hope you people enjoy.

The story begins in a room of floral print wallpaper and upholstered chairs. A young boy sits in the middle of the room, maybe seven or eight, playing with train painted red and blue. The wheels have smiling faces drawn on in red crayon, the young boy must have tested his art skills in it.

“Peter?” A woman calls from the next room. The boy continues to play with his train, as if he couldn't hear.

“Peter! Dinner’s ready! I made spaghetti! Your favorite!” The woman shouts, once more.  
He continues to ignore the woman, and imitates the train crashing onto something strong.

“Peter! Listen to your aunt!” A masculine voice snaps.

The boy shoots up, throwing one more glance at his toy, before scurrying into the next room. He finds a woman wearing a green dress that goes past her knees. Her hair is pulled back into a bun and her lips are painted a dark red. She's beautiful. 

The man opposite her is shorter than her, visible even though he's sitting at the wooden table that takes up most of the room, and she's standing above it, placing down a bowl of pasta.

“Looks great, May.” The man says to the woman. 

“Peter, sit.” He scowls, noticing Peter. 

“Are you hungry, Pete?” May asks, sitting down after Peter slid into his own seat. 

“How was your day, Ben?” May asks the man across the table.  
The man dives into a long rant about how he almost hit a hotdog vended on the way to work.

Peter stares at his food, pushing it around the plate with his fork. When will his mother and father come home? It’s only been a week since they went on their trip, but Peter misses them. He can't help but feel like crying. When will Mommy and Daddy come back? When will he see his family again? Maybe he should write a letter? Where'd they go, again? He takes a bite of his spaghetti, savoring the spices and perfectly cooked noodles. How does May do it? It's just noodles and tomato sauce. How did that taste so good?

“Hello?” A voice interrupts his thoughts. Peter looks over to see May now talking on the phone, at the kitchen counter.

“Yes, I’m May Parker.” She nods.

“My brother in law.” She goes on.

“No...no, that can't be-” She cries, clutching the phone tighter. Peter exchanges a look with his uncle, both full of worry.

“You can the right!” She sobs, tears falling freely. She nods along as someone talks to her, probably telling her to calm down.

“Th-thank you.” She cries, hanging up the phone. She takes deep breaths, clutching the counter so tight her knuckles go white.

“May-?” Ben gets up and steps toward her, but soon stops when she flings herself into his arms, sobbing.

“What happened, love?” Ben asked, stroking her cheek.

“Th-they're dead. They crashed, they-they-”

“Who? Who, my dear?” Ben asks, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“Richard and Mary”

\-----

Peter sat down in the grass, right behind a large oak tree. He was hidden from view. No one could see him. No one needed to see him. No one needed to see this. No one needed to know he was falling apart. 

He wrapped his arms around his knees, and let his head sink down in despair. Why did he have to suffer? Why did he have to be the one who was supposed to act like an adult? He was 9. He wasn't even in double digits. 

“Mommy…Daddy…come back…please.” He cried, tears falling quickly.

“I'm so...so sorry.” He sobbed, licking some of the salty tears on his lips.

His body ached, as he let out cries. His throat burned, and felt as if someone had taken a cheese grater to it. His eyes burned. The fire in his eyes never vanishing as he let out his pain. His fingers dig into the flesh of his arms, leaving crescent shaped wounds on them. He wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding. He didn't check though, he couldn't bring himself to uncurl from his position.

People will be worrying by now. He had been gone for nearly and hour. The burying of his parents was probably going to start soon. He didn't want to see that. He could finds way to save them right? If the avengers were real, and they had a literal god in their group, then couldn't a sorcerer or something save them? He needed to save them.

“There's nothing you can do, kiddo.” 

Peter jumped, falling back, and looking around wildly. Then he spotted a figure. In the tree above him. A boy. Maybe two or three years older than him. Blond curls and a crooked smile.

“W-what?” He asked, looking at them with confusion.

“Your parents. They're...they're gone. They can't come back.” The boy said, dropping down next to him.

Peter looked at him with every ounce of anger he could muster. How dare this stupid boy sa such a thing. Who was he to say Peter couldn't help?

“H-how dare you!” Peter snapped, standing up now, fists shaking at his side.

“I'm sorry, Kid, I'm just-”

“You know what? Screw you! Who the hell do you think you are?!?” Peter shouted angrily, jabbing a finger at the boy.

“Wade Wilson.”’ The boy said, sticking out a hand. Peter looked at it with disgust, before whacking it away with his own. He turned on his heel, stomping down the hill, his legs sending sharp pain up his body as he did.

“I know-knew… I knew your parents. They were-they helped me.” Wade said, growing quieter as he went on,

“Your dad uh, helped out me and my mom when my dad left. Got me enlisted. Army.” He said awkwardly.

“You're 11.” Peter pointed out.

“Yep. So? You're 9 and an orphan.” Wade scowled. Peter looked at him in shock, mouth slightly ajar. His eyes welled up with tears, and let out a sob.

“Uh-shit-shit-sorry, I didn't mean to-” Wade stuttered out, coming over to him and sticking out a timid hand as if Peter were to be a nervous dog.

Peter seemed to not care he had just met the boy, and collapsed into his arms. Sobbing. But grateful to have someone there. 

“Hey, it's okay. Come on, Baby boy…it'll be alright.” Wade soothed, patting his back.

“...D-don't…call me that.” Peter said in between sobs. Wade let out a chuckle, running a hand through his hair. Peter relapsed into a fit of cries, burrowing deeper into Wade’s green hoodie.

“Shh, it'll be okay…you'll see.” Wade Wilson sighed. 

Down at the bottom of the hill, a group of people stood. All of them, having gone to look for the missing boy. 

“My poor boy.” May frowned, her lip trembling. The others dabbed at their own eyes, turning away from the two boys at the tip of the hill.

“Come on, May. He’ll be down soon. Don't worry.” Ben gave her a small smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, leading we away.

How did Ben look so put together? His brother had died, yet he had hardly shed a tear in the past two weeks since they heard the news. Not at the wake. Not at the memorial that had taken place at Stark labs. He was a machine.

\-----

Peter crept from his bed, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. His feet padded in the cool wood of the living rooms passing the couch.

“Richard?” A voice whispered from behind him. He spun around to see his uncle Ben staring at him, sitting on the orange couch, and white in the face.

“Oh...Peter.” Ben sighed, looking incredibly disappointed.

“Sorry. You just...you look a lot like your father. I-” Ben stopped, looking down at his hands. 

“Uncle Ben?” Peter whimpered, stepping closer to him.

“I-I miss him so much. I miss Mary. I miss them.” Ben groaned, resting his forehead in his laced fingers. 

“I...I do too.” Peter nodded.

“When Richard and I were younger we would always start up late on Satarday nights. Watch movies, talk, whatever we felt like doing.” Ben said, looking at the wall now, dreamily, as if he was seeing one of those nights at the exact moment.

“Our mother would always yell at us to go to bed. Saying, ‘you'll be exhausted tomorrow’ and she was always right. We were known as the two idiots who fell asleep in the middle of church.” He laughed.

“One time he tried to ask out this girl. She was the prettiest girl in our school, and was incredibly nice. But, she liked someone else, making Richard extremely jealous. When he asked who, she told him, ‘your brother’. His face…” Ben paused to let out a laugh,  
“May was her name, I married her.” Ben said, as if Peter didn't know.

“That's sweet.” Peter smiled, sleep still around his eyes.

“Your father didn't talk to me for three years. Just because I was in love.” Ben frowned.

“I wish I had-” Ben stopped, making a choking sound. Was uncle Ben-no. Not Uncle Ben.

“I wish I’d convinced him to not hate me. I wish he had forgiven me earlier. I-i don't regret marrying May though. I love her. I love her so much...but I had to sacrifice my brother...I wish we had more time, I love him-” Ben stopped letting out a sob.

Peter stared at him, unsure what to do. His feet began to move on their own. Before he knew it, his arms were around Uncle Ben. They cried together. For once seeking comfort in one another.

\-----

“Hey, baby boy.” Wade said as soon as Peter picked up.

“I told you not to call me that.” Peter laughed. 

“It suites you though. You're a baby.” Wade grinned, looking crazy to the people he sat next to.

“I'm 13.” Peter audibly frowned.

“And I’m 15. Guess who's older.” Wade smirked.

“Screw you.” Peter growled.

“You want to?” Wade grinned. His grin widened when he heard Peter sputter for words.

“Why did you call me?’ Peter demanded, frustration growing. 

Wade’s grin fell off of his face, and he bit his lip,

“Look, kiddo..” He begins, chewing his lip anxiously.

“What? What's wrong?” Peter asked, worriedly.

“Nothing. I just...I’ve been admitted into the army.” Wade said.

“OH MY GOD! Realty? That's great, Wade!” Peter squealed, nearly making Wade go deaf.

“Pete-”

“Wait. Why do you sound so upset?” Peter questioned.

“I-I'm being deployed.” 

“When?” 

“Today.”

\-----

Peter lay in bed. Tears falling once again. Nothing ever went his way, did it? Snot dripped out of his nose, and he wiped it for the hundredth time, with his sleeve.

“Peter? Dinner’s ready.” A voice called from the other side of the door. Aunt May. He didn't answer, wiping his nose again.

“Pete! Come on, you've been in there for two days. You have to eat at some point.” Uncle Ben yelled.

“Go away!” Peter yelled.

“Kid, just tell me what happened.” He heard a new voice say. 

Mr. Stark.

Peter goes silent.

“I'm coming in Peter.” Tony announced. Peter rolled his eyes, his door was not only locked, but he had his desk in front of it. There was no way-fuck. The door exploded, along with his old wooden desk.

“Tony!” May yelled.

“It was that or have the kid starve!” Tony growled, crawling over the wreckage, to get into Peter’s bedroom. Peter rolled onto his side, so he didn't have to face him.

“Pete-”

“Go. The. Hell. Away.” Peter snapped.

“Kid, what happened?” Stark asked. Peter felt the bed dip, knowing that Tony had sat down.

“Tell me what happened, Pete.” 

Peter continued to face away, staring out his window.

“Kid-”

“Wade left. He's in Afghanistan or something. He got admitted into the army.” Peter said, his voice clear.

“Oh, Peter-” Aunt May tried from the doorway

“He left me.”

“I'm sure he didn't-” 

“HE LEFT ME!” Peter screamed, facing the three adults now. His eyes were red, and swollen, as if he'd been crying for 24 hires straight-which he probably had- and his cheeks were red in anger.

“HE LEFT ME! JUST LIKE MY MOTHER AND FATHER LEFT ME! They all leave! Everyone ends up leaving!” Peter sobbed, falling to his knees.

“Peter.” Aunt May breathed, running over to him and wrapping him up in a hug, getting down to her own knees.

“We will never leave you.” She said, hugging tightly.

“We’re right here.” Tony said, placing a hand on his head.

“Always.” Ben added, from the doorway.

\-----

Peter entered the tall school building hurriedly, not knowing where his classroom was. He stopped to look in a few classroom, wondering which one wa his. He wished Aunt May was here, with him. It was his first day of high school at the age of 14, and he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

“Hey! You new here?” Someone asked from behind him. He whirled around, grateful someone had noticed. Thank his! Now he could finally get to his classroom.

“Yeah, do you think you could-ugh!” Peter began to ask for directions, when he was interrupted with something being thrown in his face. He looked at his attacker with shock, and anger, not sure which to express first.

“Welcome to Midtown high!” The student sang gleefully. 

“What the hell was that?” He demanded, wiping his eyes free of the sludge. He glanced at it. Great.

Mud. 

“Mud.” They said. ‘They’ was a boy. The same age as Peter, it seemed. He was dressed nicely, and had his hair slicked back expertly-as opposed to Peter’s hair, which stuck out everywhere (And probably had mud stuck in it, by now).

“Why?” Peter shrieked, wiping his face.

“Why what?” The boy scowled at him-SCOWLED? At him? That little shi-

“Why'd you throw a bucket of mud on me, you imbecile?!?” Peter shouted.

“I don't know what you mean.” The boy frowned. Peter opened his mouth to shout back a nasty insult, when he saw the boy’s friends snickering behind him. His attacker looked like he was gonna pee his pants. Or already did.

“Mr. Parker.” Someone said from behind him. He turned slowly and was met with a questioning eyebrow.

“M-mr. Stark. W-whatcha-what are you-hi.” Peter stuttered out.

“Hi.” Mr. Stark nodded, giving him a mocking smile.

“What are you-” 

“Why are you covered in mud?” Tony frowned, looking him over.

“Uh-well, there was a bucket-and uh-he did it.” He settled on, pointing at the kid behind him. Tony looked over to the boy and frowned again,

“You threw mud on my godson?” He asked. Peter smirked at the kid, seeing him grow so pale he looked on the verge of death.

“Um...yes.” The boy answered.

“What's your name, kid?”

“Uh...Flash Thompson.” The boy whimpered. Tony nodded, resting a piercing gaze on him, until he and his goons ran away, shrieking.

“You always seem to get into trouble, don't you Peter?” Tony sighed.

“I was just walking down the hall, when that a-!” Peter snapped.

“I get it kid. Not your fault.” Tony waved a dismissive hand.

“Hmph, what are you even doing here?.” Peter crossed his arms in a pout.

“May said to head down here and see if you needed any help.” Tony shrugged.

“I’m fine on my own.” Peter huffed.

“Come on, kid. Let's get you cleaned up.” Tony let out a smile, placing a hand on Pete’s back, and leading him towards the bathroom.

\----

“He was the most irritable person I knew, always rolling his eyes at me. One day, I came home too late, after going to a party. He was so angry. I told him I hated him…” Peter stopped, catching his breath,

“I-I know now, he was just worried for me. He was always there for me, even if he was a little harsh at times, and I-” He took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling.

“I-I… I loved my uncle Ben.” He finished. He had written almost three paragraphs more, but he couldn't go on.

\------

Peter woke up to a bang. Where? Who? What? Why? When-well, obviously just a second ago.

“Peter!” Someone yelled from downstairs.

Oh.

Oh!

Oh  
.

“Peter!” Wade shouted, opening the door to his bedroom. 

Peter screamed, covering himself with his blanket.

“Dude. Are you kidding me? You don't have boo-”

“You asswhole!” Peter screamed, jumping out of the bed and pouncing on him.

“Ahh! Baby boy-I-” Wade shouted, springing out of the way, and grabbing Peter’s arms. He pinned the younger boy down.

“Let me go.” Peter said calmly. Wade obeyed.

“What the fuck Wade?” He scowled, watching him on the head.

“I got back! Isn't it great?” Wade grinned. He was doing that fake smile thing, he did whenever he was holding something back.

“What happened?”

“I got to go home!”

“No,” Peter frowned, “Tell me the truth.”

Wade frowned, looking Peter in the eyes, before sighing,

“Fine. I was...I was dishonorably discharged.” Wade sighed.

“What? How?” Peter frowned, furrowing his brow.

“Well,” Wade rubbed the back of his neck anxiously,  
“I sort of-accidentally-maybe-” 

“Spit it out.”

“I got drunk and accidentally shot another guy.” Wade sighed.

“Jesus-fuck, Wade!” Peter yelped.

“It's not as bad as it sounds. We were messing around with the weapons, since we're on cleaning duty together. Anyways, we both drank too much and I ended up shooting him in the foot, while cleaning a pistol. Don't ask me why they had a pistol in a military base. Anyways, I got kicked out. Not that I care, I mean, my mom died while I was shipped out. So yeah…” Wade ended his story with a pained smile.

“Oh, Wade!” Peter cried, hugging tightly,  
“I'll never leave you.” He promised. 

Although that wasn't a promise that Pete could keep.

\------

“Happy birthday, dear Peter!” The room sang,

“Happy birthday to youuuu!”

Everyone cheered as Peter leaned down and blew out his 15 candles.

“Did you make a wish?” Harry asked to his right.

“Yep.” He nodded.

“What was it?” Wade asked, sliding onto his left.

“For you to go away.” He scowled at the masked man.

“Peter. You hurt me.” Wade frowned.

“Why is Wade wearing a mask?” Harry whispered into Peter’s ear.

“I'm a superhero.” Wade said, matter of factly. 

“No you're not.” Harry frowned.

“Yes, I am.” Wade scowled at him, visible under the mask.

“What's your superhero name?” Hardy asked.

“Uh,” Wade looked around the yard quickly. He spotted a rotting pumpkin (from last Halloween that May had never thrown out) and a pole used for the pool table.

“Dead...Pool. Deadpool.” W-Deadpool answered.

“That's a stupid name.” Harry frowned.

“You're a stupid name!” Wade snapped. The others looked at him, raising their eyebrows at his terrible comeback.

Harry laughed, dragging Harry over to a girl with white hair, apparently wanting to introduce them to each other. 

“Hi, Peter Parker.” Peter held out a polite hand.

“Gwen. Gwen Stacy.” The girl nodded, her cheeks tinted red. Deadpool looked over to Peter to see he was also blushing.

Fuck.

\-----

“Come on, man!” Harry shouted from the top of the stairs. Peter raced forward, nearly losing his footing twice, but managed. By the time he reached the top, Harry had a blueprint laid out, books holding down the corners.

“Good. No one should be coming down these for another thirty minutes. Now, let's see...ah! There's a ventilation system the opens up on the left side of the building. Or if we sneak into the the roof there's a skylight we can crawl through. Or we can go with my brilliant idea, and you can dress up nicer, say you're my boyfriend and then go up to the lab together.” Hardy gave him a sly look.

“Your dad would disown you. No. Plus, there's no way I'd be able to sneak off and check my dad’s records, with all the security you have. We need to-oh!” He suddenly picked up a bit and dug through his bag. 

Harry watched with anticipation, waiting to see some sort of storm that can make them shape shift, or teleport, or a staff that can pause time.

Peter pulled out a crumpled picked of orange paper.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, eagerly.

“A flier. It's for internships at Osborne industries. I was thinking about it. And then I forgot. Anyways, tomorrow I can go and pretend to be an intern and sneak off. You could probably distract them, too.” Peter said.

Harry frowned, sitting back on his hands,  
“You always like the boring way.”

Peter laughed, remembering all the times Harry had down something simple and turned it into some sort of quest.

“What's so funny?” Harry scowled.

“Do you remember the time wanted to sneak into an R rated movie? And instead of just getting fake ID’s, or just paying off the ticket guy, you paid a makeup artist to make you look like a thirty year old man?”

Peter howled in laughter as Harry’s face went red.

“Sh-shut up.” He blushed.

“I’m not making fun of you, man! I'm just recalling some old memories! Great memories, by the way.” Peter grinned.

Harry looked as if he was going to say something taunting back, but instead looked at Peter with a soft look,  
“I have a lot of great memories with you too, Peter.” 

\----

Pete didn't expect getting into Osborn industries would be so easy. He had picked up a random name tag for someone (Leo Gomez, whoever that was) and walked alongside Harry upstairs to where the other interns were waiting.

“I am Leo Gomez! I'm on the sheet! I am on the sheet!” Someone yelled. Peter glanced over the railing to see a boy being escorted out of the building by security. He exchanged a look with Harry. Harry was smirking though. That was definitely not the expression Peter wore.

“Interns!” Someone said in a commanding voice. The group all turned to see a white hairs girl, just around the age of Pete and Harry.

“Oh shit.” Harry muttered. Although it came out much louder than he hoped, having the whole group look at him.

“Well, everyone! We have a very special guest! The son of Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn!” Gwen grinned, knowing perfectly well Harry would yell at her later about it.

A murmur of excitement filled the room, the teens all looking over at him, giddily. Peter took the chance to slip into the back of the group, not being seen by Gwen, nor anyone else.

“Yeah, thanks, I gotta go now….you know, business stuff.” Harry muttered out lamely, causing Peter to laugh under his breath, Gwen doing the same.

The group continued, Gwen telling them all about the company, the building, the new research facilities.

“And this, is Dr. Curt Connors,” Gwen said. She continued to talk with the scientist, and explain more things to the others. Peter looked lazily at a map on a nearby wall.

Jackpot.

His eyes traced the different pathways, marking his way to get down to his father’s ol lab. He glanced around, saw that everyone was distracted, and sprinted off.

He crept down the hallway, ducking behind a janitor's cart, as a man and woman in lab coats passed. Quickly and silently, he sneaked into the last room down the long hallway. He nearly deflated, seeing the office. It had been turned into a file room. 

He searched the room frantically, looking for anything that resembled his father, He ripped open file after file, searching for the name, ‘Parker’ anywhere. He felt under the desk for a button or something, like in a spy movie. It worked.

IT WORKED

A small panel opened up, revealing a glass jar. 

An empty glass jar.

Peter sighed, snatching it, popping off the lid and staring in just to make sure he hadn't missed something. He had missed something. A spider. A spider that jumped onto his hand and bit him.

“Gah!” Peter yelped, dropping the jar. It shattered on the floor. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” He yelped.

It was going to be hard to get out of this, wasn't it?


	2. A journey to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets to have a chat with his brother, or is forced to have a chat with him.

Loki strolled through the empty halls of the castle. He spied a little boy and a little girl scurry into a room, to avoid crossing his path. He frowned, and continued to walk, not looking back. He couldn't wait for the day, when Thor would return to Earth and he could take over the throne again. He had helped get rid of Thanos, he deserved it. He scowled, continuing down the hallway, until he reached a set of large stone doors.

  
“Loki.” Thor greeted as soon as he stepped inside the great throne room.

  
“Brother, care to tell me why you made me come down here in the middle of the night?” Loki asked, giving a hateful glare.

  
“I need your help.” Thor said, walking down from his throne and over to him.

  
“My what?” Loki frowned.

  
“Come on.” He said, walking towards a different set of golden doors, grabbing Loki by the elbow and tugging him along after him.

  
“What could the great king of Asgard need my help with?” Loki chuckled, struggling to keep up with his brother’s fast pace.

  
“There's been a threat made.” Thor said, bursting through another set of doors. Great. Another hallway.

  
“So? I constantly overhear the people saying they want someone to burn down the palace. I've even said it.” Loki sniffed, nearly tripping on his robes as Thor shoved him forward. Loki noticed the look of misery on Thor’s face, and felt dread fill his stomach. This wasn't a joke, was it?

  
“Our neighboring kingdom, Jotunheim has made a threat against Midgard.” Thor said. Loki stopped abruptly,  
“Midgard? You had me actually worried for a second.” Loki chuckled. Thor whirled around, a horrifying and surprising rage erupting on his face. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

  
“MIDGARD IS THE HOME OF NOT ONLY MY FRIENDS, BUT ASGARD’s ALLIES! If our allies are destroyed, who do you think the giants will come after next? If you one day plan to take over the role of being king, you will be defeated quickly with the way you think! Make friends first brother, then together you can overpower a common enemy.” He spat.

  
“Fine. I get it,” Loki scowled. The two met each other’s eyes. A moment of silence passed before Loki went on, “What can I do about this? And don't say I can reason with those creatures, just because I'm the son of-was the son of one, does not mean I can understand anything about them. Half of them just make weird growls. And don't even get me started on their stench-”  
“Loki.” Thor interrupted.

  
“Yes?”

  
“I just need you to open a portal.” Thor said, as if he was the rational one.

  
“A portal? Where? Why?” Loki demanded, as Thor continued to pull him down the hall.

  
“To Midgard, Earth. We must inform our-my friends of what's happening. You're the only one who can open a portal anymore-”

  
“You mean, I'm a warlock that you don't have to pay, and can force to do this?” Loki growled, attempting to wrench away his arm, but failing.

  
“We need to get all the powerful beings we can find, to help us with Jotunheim, before the giants declare war. Who knows how many other realms will side with them. We need to also attempt to reason with them, so you might be doing a little bit of negotiating, brother.” Thor explained.

  
“Negotiating?!? You're going to kill me!” Loki screeched, attempting to run. Nope. Thor worked out a lot, there was no way he was getting out of his grip.

  
“Let's go, Loki.” Thor demanded, dragging them into the middle of a domed room.

  
“Valkyrie! Take care of my throne while I am gone!” Thor shouted at the armored, stunning woman, who was smirking at Loki.

  
“I have lots of reading to get done, brother! I can't go with you, and just drop everything! I have-” Loki argued.

  
“Valkyrie, inform Loki’s therapist that he will be not attending this week’s visit. Maybe next week's as well.” Thor said, grabbing Loki by the collar and spinning him toward the portal sword.

  
“What about-” Loki tried. But failed.

  
“And reschedule his meeting with the elders.” Thor added.

  
“I hate you.” Loki scowled, flicking his wrist theatrically. A blast of light came from the sword’s blade, and brought the two brothers in.

  
“Farewell, my king.” Valkyrie nodded, as Thor stepped in cautiously.

Loki rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm and jumping in, knowing exactly what he was doing. He had done this countless of times. Granted, he had never had to open a portal that went all the way to Earth. And he'd never done it with another person. Was Thor classified as a person? Was Loki? Loki frowned, he didn't act like it sometimes. How were the other avengers going to react when they saw him? The last time they had seen each other, he had betrayed them and helped Thanos. Only seeing them once more, when he betrayed Thanos, killed him, and stole all of the infinity stones, hiding them all in places only he knew of. Well, him and someone else. Someone he had once trusted. Once.

  
“AAHGHGH! LOKI?!?” Thor screamed, as they huddled through the air. Loki felt himself brighten a bit, seeing Thor so out of his element.

  
“Don't worry, brother. I've got this!” He cackled.

——

Thor grabbed onto Loki’s shoulder tighter, resulting in the younger one to let out a yelp of pain.

  
“HOW MUCH LONGER?” Thor roared over the wind.

  
“JUST A MOMENT!” Loki snapped, scowling at him. He made another flamboyant movement of his hands, and closed his eyes in deep concentration.

  
“Loki.” Thor frowned, seeing some sort of surface coming towards them.

  
“LOKI?”

Oh, it was the ground. The ground!?!  
“LOKI!!”

  
“Hold on a moment!” Loki snapped, not even opening his eyes. Thor thought of calling mjolner. He couldn’t die here, nor could he let Loki die.

  
“GOT IT!” Loki suddenly shouted, eyes opening and clapping his hands together. Just as Thor’s head nearly crashed into the ground, an explosion of orange light erupted from Loki’s hands.

——

He took a sip of his tea, floating over to a bookshelf, and selecting a book at random. What was the point in having a good cup of tea without a little reading?  
He returned over to a leather armchair, placed in front of a large window, that faced the street. A man was shouting about another man stealing his hat, someone was crying-he suspected a child-and lots of car horns were being used. The traffic on these streets, especially Sundays, were terrible. Good thing he didn't really need to drive, if he didn't want to.  
He took another sip of his tea, savoring the taste as he opened the book. He made it to the second paragraph before he nearly dropped his cup, his hands shaking.

  
“Gah.” He gasped, dropping the book, and sinking from the chair, to his knees.  
“Someone's opened a portal to earth, without asking me? Someone who's a threat to our world?” He asked. It would be creepy, for the fact that no other person was there. But that was just it.

He wasn’t talking to another person, not even himself.

\-------

Loki face planted into a field of grass. He scowled, pushing himself up on his elbows. He felt a wave of exhaustion rush over him, causing him to drop down once again.

  
“Gracefulness was never quite your expertise, huh brother?” Thor’s mocking voice came from behind him.

  
“Sh-shut up.” Loki said, trying to sound commanding. It didn't work, as he sounded like he was about to pass out. Loki got to his knees, panting a bit.

  
“Loki? Are you alright?” Thor asked, now worried, and kneeling down beside him.

  
“I'm fine.” Loki spat, trying to stand up. He failed, falling back onto his backside.

  
“Are you sure you’re-” Thor tried. But Loki’s eyes were fluttering shut.

\------

Thor stood over his brother’s passed out body in confusion. What was he supposed to do? Carry him? Leave him for the wolves? Loki did like wolves…

No, he needed Loki. Loki was his key to get back to Asgard, not only that, but he still needed his irritating brother to tell him where he hid those stones. He also was his brother, he was the one who would take over, in case Thor ever died. Which would never happen. Thor was in perfect shape. He did like to get into fights though...but only the occasional brawl. So no, he couldn't just leave him here. Where was here? Where were they? Thor looked around, searching for some sort of sign to tell him, or at least a hint. They were in a land of toys. A set of swigs were nearby a slide. Some sort of pit was filled with sand and shovels.

  
“Hmmm.” Thor hummed, getting an idea.


	3. He's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky have a heart to heart, while Steve and Tony eye fuck one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely surprised people are reading this shitshow of a story.

Wade woke up to someone pounding on his window. He looked over to see his best friend, hair looking crazed, and knocking on his bedroom window frantically.

“Whatcha doing here, Pete?” He smirked, opening it up. 

Peter scrambled inside, shutting it behind him, and turning the lock.

“Gwen nearly saw me.” He said, peering out of the window, like he was from a spy movie.

“Seriously, man? You're avoiding your ex?” Wade laughed, sitting back on his bed, and pulling a hello kitty blanket around his cold knees. 

“Uh, yes.” Peter blushed. God, he was adorable when he was embarrassed. He was adorable, period.

(Someone's in love)   
[or just horny]  
(I think it's romantic)  
[pining after your best friend for three years? Yeah, totally]

“It's awkward when we see each other. She's still pretty irritated I got her dad put in jail.” Peter awkwardly chuckled.

“I think she's more than irritated.” Wade laughed. He needed to tell Peter about the tile she had come to his house one night, looking for him, how she had been drunk and screeched about how he had destroyed her family. How Peter had ruined her parent’s life, her sister’s, and her own.

“She's just a little pissed. It's fine though. If she even tries to touch me, my dad’ll have fifty iron man blasters, aimed at her face.” Peter laughed, sitting down next to Wade.

“Why are you out so early anyways?” Wade asked, looking at Peter fondly.

“Dad invited the whole Avengers gang over. Like all of them. The place is gonna be so crowded, and you know how I get, in crowded places.” Peter answered, gesturing wildly with his hands.

“Why’d he do that?” Wade asked. Did Peter’s dad not understand that his son had social anxiety? Sometimes Wade felt like slapping that idiotic man.

“It’s my birthday this weekend, and he wants to have a big party. You’re invited of course.” Peter smiled at Wade. 

(Awww! We’re invited to Spider kid’s birthday)  
[let’s hire a stripper]

“Great! It sounds fun! I can’t wait to mess with Mr. Stark.” Wade chuckled, rubbing his hands together, in an evil manner.

“Don't make my dad kick you out again.” Peter frowned.

“Of course not! I've learned my lesson, Pete, I'm a good boy now.” Wade giggled.   
Peter didn't look like he beloved him, but nodded anyways. 

He jumped off the bed, and walked over to Wade’s bedroom door, pushing it open.

“You got anything for breakfast? I'm starving?” Peter asked, galloping down the stairs. Wade sighed, looking after him with slight amusement. He jumped up from his bed, following the boy down the stairs to his kitchen.

\---------

Tony paced the kitchen worriedly, a cup of coffee in his left hand, and a bottle of whisky in the right.

“Tony, he's probably just at Harry’s. Calm down.” Natasha said, off to the side of the kitchen, sipping a cup of burning hot coffee.

“I called Harry. He's isn't there!” Tony scowled, increasing his speed, walking around, and around a red couch. The other avengers looked at him with irritation.

“He's a teenager, Tony. He's probably just seeing his girlfriend or something.” Sam offered, sitting on the couch next to Bucky, who was attempting to smuggle some kind of liquid into Sam’s eggs.

“He's the son of Iron man, and is the literal Spider-Man! He's probably been kidnapped!” Tony panicked, hands jerking so that the coffee spilled over his hand. He hissed in pain, as the burning liquid turned his hand pink.

“Tony.” Steve sighed, stepping over to him, with a cool washcloth. He placed it onto Tony’s skin, smiling kindly at him.

“Thank you, Steve.” He sighed, putting his drinks on the counter, and giving the Captain his own smile.

“Can you guys just admit you're dating?” Clint laughed, nearly falling off the barstool he sat on, eating a piece of toast.

“And where is the fun in that?” Tony chuckled, taking the washcloth from a blushing and sputtering Steve. 

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Tony’s phone buzzed on the counter, and Tony dove for it.

“Hello? Peter-” He answered, turning it onto speaker.

“Stark. Your kids over here, eating my food, and playing scrabble with me.” An amused, yet tired, voice interrupted.

“Deadpool?” Tony gasped. 

“Yeah. I'm Going to drop him off in a   
few minutes. 

Not that I mind having him over, he's got a really great-PETER! GET AWAY FROM THE STOVE!” Wade screamed. Tony looked to the other Avengers, terror in his eyes.

“I think Wade’s got a thing for Peter.” Sam laughed.

“Oh god.” Tony groaned, falling to his knees knees in dismay. Why him?

\- - - - - - 

Peter sprang from the taxi, Wade following closely behind him after paying the driver.

“I don't know about you, but I had a lot of fun.” Peter smiled, as they entered the building. 

He glanced over to see Wade smiling back at him. Man, he was so glad to have such a great friend like him. despite the fact that he was two years older than him, at the age of 19. 

“Yeah, me too.” Deadpool nodded,  
“I cheated like half of the time by the way. I have no idea how I still lost.” Wade frowned. Peter let out a snort, as they stepped into the elevator.

“That's because-hey Kelly,” he greeted a woman who stepped out of it,  
“-I knew you were cheating whenever I looked away. Why do you think I was so interested with that piece of lint on the rug? Then, every time you looked down at your cards, giggling, I would switch it back. Also, FYI, you suck at cheating.” Peter laughed, pressing a button.

“Rude.” Wade frowned.

“Mr. Parker.” A cool voice said. 

Wade whirled around, katanas at the ready.

“Jarvis.” Peter said, stifling a laugh at Wade.

“Mr. Stark has been wondering where you are. Should I let him know you're here?” Jarvis asked.

“Nah, I’ll be there in like five seconds.” Peter shrugged. 

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened. They both stepped out, Wade putting his weapons away.

“Peter?” Someone asked to the right of them.

“Clint! Don’t scare me like that!” Peter yelled, now two feet away from he originally was.

“You’re dad wants to see you.” Clint smirked, walking down the hallway towards the living room. 

Peter scowled at him, walking down after him, waving Deadpool to go on home. Deadpool gave him an encouraging thumbs up, before booking it back to the elevators.

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER-STARK!” Tony yelled as soon as Peter stepped into the room. 

Peter glanced at the couch full of his aunts and uncles and friends, all of whom were giving him either angry looks, or ones of sympathy.

“Hey dad, have a good breakfast? I had a breakfast burrito, Wade makes great breakfast burritos. It came out of his freezer, but still-” Peter rambled nervously as Tony glared at him, seething with rage.

“You don't care.” Peter stopped.

“Oh no, please go on. I'd love to hear more of what you were doing with your boyfriend, when I thought you had been FUCKING KIDNAPPED!” Tony screamed.

“Dad-”

“What Peter? What could you possibly say to make me not more upset?!?” Tony demanded.

“He's not my boyfriend.” Peter blurt out, causing himself to blush.

“Never mind. It got worse. You're grounded for the next four months.” Tony sighed. 

Peter looked at him in disbelief,  
“What? That's-that's totally unfair!” Peter stuttered.

“No going to any of Harry’s ‘events’. No going to the game store after school. No hanging out with Deadpool. And no patrolling around the city after ten.” Tony stated the new rules. 

Peter felt his eyes well up with tears. Dammit, he couldn't cry at this, he couldn't become some rich little brat.

“Dad, Harry’s got an art show next week, I promised him-” Peter attempted.

“I'll tell him you can't go. Now go to your room.” Tony shrugged, like they were talking about what they would have for dinner.

“Dad-”

“Go, Pete.” Tony commanded. 

Peter gave one more desperate look towards the one on the couch. They didn't offer any help. Asswholes. Who was the one who smuggled them school pudding? Who was the one who distracted Tony all those times they tried to smuggle Bucky in? And who was the one who had saved the city at least a dozen times? Oh yeah! It was Peter. 

“I wouldn't have even left if you had figured out I was feeling anxious. Maybe if you paid more attention to your child, and not your public image, I wouldn't hate you.” Peter spat, before turning and stomping out of the room. 

He felt the blood pound in his ears as he walked down the hall. No one came after him. No Tony. He felt the guilt rise up his throat, but he swallowed it back down. 

Tony should have been a better dad, it wasn't Peter’s fault. 

\---------

As soon as Peter’s door slammed shut, from down the hall, Tony collapsed onto the sofa. 

He put his head in his hands, not sure if he was more angry, or hurt. 

“Tony, Peter didn't mean it, he's just angry-” Steve attempted, but stopped when Tony raised a hand, sitting up to face the others.

“He's never said it.” 

“Said what?” Sam frowned.

“That he hated me.” Tony said quietly.

“Tony, he's a teenager. In twenty minutes he'll be racing out here, crying, and telling you how sorry he is. Remember when he was six, and stole a plate of cookies from the kitchen?” Steve chuckled.

“He was so guilty.” Natasha laughed.

“He cried for an hour, and wouldn't calm down until you told him the cookies were actually meant for him in the first place.” Sam smiled.

“Those were for the board members I was meeting with, to expand the Avengers project.” Tony muttered.

“Maybe I should go talk to him.” Steve offered, standing up.

“Let me.” Bucky said, standing up, and walking out of the room quickly. 

Huh, that was the first risk Bucky had spoken all morning. Tony looked back at Steve, he was sitting back down with a confused frown.

God, he was cute. 

He continued to frown, and said,  
“You think he'll be okay?”

“Bucky? Or Peter? Clint asked.

\------

“Peter?” Bucky knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer, and opening the door.

“Bucky!” Peter yelped, jumping off the ceiling.

“What were you doing up there?” Bucky frowned. Peter shrugged to him, sitting down on his bed,  
“Pacing.” 

Bucky frowned harder, thinking of the mornings Steve would complain of someone walking around at night. Peter's room was right below his. So that's why Peter always laughed at him, when he mentioned it.

“Again, what were you doing up there?” 

“You know, I just wound up doing it. It just happens.” Peter scowled.

“Sure, kid.” Bucky nodded, sitting down next to Peter,  
“Are you okay? Stuff got pretty heated.”

Peter looked down at his, orange sock, covered feet.  
“Yeah. I just-I shouldn't have-I was so mean. And I shouldn't have been, I should have just said I was sorry, he didn't-” 

“I think you were right. Maybe not the whole, ‘I hate you’ thing, and that he doesn't care about you-because lemme tell you this, Pete. Tony would sacrifice anything for you, he would be here in a matter of seconds if you were in trouble, and he was on a mission. But, at the same time, you gotta be able to breathe. I think it'd be best, if you spent just a little bit of time apart.” Bucky smiled at the younger boy. 

Since when was he the motivational one? He was the quiet uncle, who usually only says ‘hi’ and ‘damn it Steve’ at family events.

“I wish my dad would listen to that.” Peter scowled.

“I'll talk to him. Maybe in the meantime, you can tell me more about this Wade?” Bucky chuckled. 

\--------

“He's in Love.”

Steve looked up to see Bucky, with a giant, and surprising, grin on his face.

“What?” Clint questioned. 

Bucky sat down on the couch next to Steve, his smile starting to fade.

“That Wade kid. He went all red when I asked about him and kicks me out of the room." Bucky went on.

“Wade Wilson? Deadpool? A murdering psychopath? A person who once cut his own hand off, just to get out of a pair of cheap handcuffs?” Tony gaped.

“I assume so.” Bucky shrugged. 

Steve laughed, looking at Tony’s horrified face.

“He's got a thing for bad boys. Wonder where he gets it from.” Clint smirked. 

The group broke into small laughs, as Tony continued to hyperventilate.   
“What happened?” Sam asked, leaning forward. 

Bucky shrugged,   
“Just started talking. Also, Tony you have to stop smothering the kid, he’s 17.” 

Tony glared at him, crossing his arms, but not saying anything. Steve bit his thumbnail, glancing at him, and then back to Bucky, and then over to Nat. 

She gave him a disapproving look. Oh, right. He pulled his thumb away from his teeth.

“When’s his party again?” Natasha asked.

“Day after tomorrow, Sunday.” Steve answered quickly.

“And when’s everyone else arriving?” Nat went on.

“Tonight.” Tony said, calming down.

“Great. So, tomorrow I’ll take him out.” 

Natasha announced, standing up from He couch and heading back to the kitchen.

“What? Why?” Tony glowered.

“He needs some time away from all of...this.” Natasha gestured crazily with her hands.

“Why you though?” Clint frowned.

“Because I'm his favorite. He'll be more relaxed.” Natasha deadpanned.

“That isn't true.” Clint scoffed, looking to the others. 

They all shrugged.

“Well, she isn't wrong.” Steve frowned. 

Nat smirked at Clint, who was in the middle of gasping loudly.


	4. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, everyone’s coming back! Yayyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Noam the story can actually progress.

Bruce hopped off of the train, thankful to finally arrive. 

He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting to New York, but if it meant being able to see his favorite little nephew? He would do anything to get here. 

He had thought of any other way to travel, not getting a very good result. Car? To cramped. Boat? He lived in Iowa (Living there, because if he did Hulk out, it would be in a less populated area, living in the farmland as he did) there would be no way to get on a boat that goes from Iowa to New York. Airplane? Been there, destroyed that. Train? Well, that was the only option left.

“Watch it!” Someone yelled, after they shoved him to get through. 

He frowned, continuing down the sidewalk, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. 

He tried to take in his surroundings, marking in his brain that he had witnessed a man in a black wig and leopard print robe. Along with a hot dog vender, braiding his beard, and a dog peeing on a homeless woman.

Ah, how he loved being home.

\-------

Wanda grabbed her bag, and slid on her jacket, remembering the forecast saying it would be a cold day.

“Vision! Patrick! Let's go! We're going to be late!” She yelled up the stairs. A moment later a man with bright red skin floated down the wooden stairs, a young boy in his arms.

“Our cab’s been waiting for ten minutes!” She scowled, opening the door in a rush, and hurrying down the front steps.

“If we lived with Mr. Stark, then-” Vision tried, but quickly silenced himself, noticing the glare Wanda shot him. The family all slid into the taxi that waited by the curb.

“Stark towers.” Wanda told the man, focusing in on her young child. She picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

“You excited to see everyone, Pat? Huh? You excited to see Peter?” She said in a silly baby voice.

“Pete!” Patrick squealed.

“And Tony? And Natasha? And Sam?” Wanda went on, smiling wide. 

“I take it you're excited.” Vision chuckled, staring fondly at her. She looked back at him, a smile forming on her lips.

“Very.” She grinned.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw the others. It sure had been a while. They had all just collectively agreed to take a small break. It was meant to be a month or two at most-but then Peter lost his aunt, and got adopted by Tony. Banner moved, and Natasha followed, not wanting to leave him. Thor left. Strange hadn't been seen in over a year. Vision and her got married, and wanted to have a child as soon as possible. 

Then they found out Wanda couldn't have children...that had definitely been a setback for them. For everyone. 

They looked into adopting-thank god they did-and soon found Patrick. An extremely Irish looking boy at the age of seven, red hair, freckles, pale skin. Oh how Wanda and Vision fell in love with him, along with everyone else. 

Clint’s kids loved him, and always hung out with him.

Peter? Peter was too old to play with him-being a seventeen year old, who just graduated high school-but that web shooting boy, would do anything for him. He would play with him, read to him, sing for him. It was adorable.

“Do you think he’ll be coming?” Vision asked, a look of disgust spreading over him. Wanda only took a moment to realize who he was talking about.

“Of course not! He wouldn't dare show up after what he caused.” She chuckled bitterly. 

“Oh,” Vison nodded, “Yes, of course. It was silly to even think about.” He chuckled. 

Wanda raised an eyebrow at him, to show she wasn't buying this act. Vision either didn't notice, or pretended he hadn't seen.

\-----

Scott sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. His breathing coming in uneven and quick.

“Just a dream...just a dream.” He panted, gripping the bedsheets tightly. He counted to ten, trying to calm himself, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Daddy?” Someone called from outside his door. He attempted to untangle himself from the damp sheets, and ended up flopping onto the floor.

“Daddy? Are you okay?” The young voice called in. He quickly jumped up and opened the door, a wide and obviously fake smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, sweetie.” He smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of his little girl’s head.

“Are you okay? Why are you so sweaty? Did you have another nightmare?” She asked.

Scott smiled at her, guilt welling up inside. She was only 9. She didn't deserve to be worrying over him, that was his job.

“Nah, I've been up for hours. You know, just doing some early morning reading.” He lied.

“Are you all packed then?” She asked, a wide grin on her face, and peering into his room.

“Packed?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You said we were gonna go to Stark tower today. It’s Peter’s birthday, right?” She tilted her head to the side, in that cute way that Scott loved. 

Man, she was adorable, how did Scott ever get so lucky-wait, did she just say-oh. Oh fuck.

“Pete’s-oh. I-” He stuttered.

“I made him a card! I'll go get it!” Cassie grinned, running down the hall and into her room. 

As soon as she disappeared, Scott dived into his room, and grabbed a suitcase from his closet. In about three seconds, he piled a ball of his clothes into the red suitcase, and zipped it shut.

“Daddy!” He heard Cassie shout behind him, and whirled around.

“Look!” She grinned, handing him a pink piece of paper, folded in half. Scott took it, looking it over. On the front a red spider was drawn. He chuckled, flipping it open. 

Happy birthday was scribbled in purple marker, along with a green and orange cake written underneath.

“It's beautiful!” He hollered, hoisting her into his arms, and twirling her in the air.

“Daddy!” She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Come on, Sweetpea! Let's get some breakfast in us before we leave.” Scott grinned, kissing her cheek. 

He backed into his room, grabbed his suitcase, and made his way down the stairs.

\-------

Wade was fucking confused. Like, what the shit Parker? He had walked him all the way to Stark tower, and even waited in the elevator with him. Then he just get’s a wave of the hand, and is supposed to leave? Hell no. 

He stomped out of the building, glaring at the ground. Why did he have to be in love with that little shithead? God dammit. 

He walked around the building nearly thirteen times before noticing someone. Someone he knew. Bruce Banner? What was he doing here? 

(Peter’s birthday)  
[kid’s got like twenty aunts and uncles  
[Where’s the red head?]  
(Probably fucking birdbrain)

“My god!” Wade scowled. He did not need that mental image in his brain.

“W-Deadpool?” An older and raspy seeming voice called out to him. 

“Dr. Banner! Been awhile, how's the green guy?” Wade grinned, Turning around to see the scientist.

“Um, uh, I don't-why, why are you here?” Dr Banner stuttered out.

“Peter.” Wade said. Dr. Banner seemed to take that as an answer and nod, probably remembering the fact that Wade and Peter were inseparable.

“You heading up? For baby boy’s birthday?” Wade grinned.

“Uh, yes. Are you going to follow me up?” Banner asked, starting up his walk again.

“Obviously. I was here earlier, but then Peter made me go home. That was irritating. But you know, he probably started arguing with Mr. Stark. You know how it goes. You lived with them for like five years or something, right?” Wade asked, trailing after him.

“Something like that.” Banner nodded.

“Where's Widow? Sent you two…you know…” Wade wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Um ,” Dr Banner reddened, clearly uncomfortable,  
“She arrived this morning, by copter, perks of being friends with Tony Stark I guess.” He shrugged.

“You didn't come with?” 

“No.” Banner scowled.

Wade chewed the inside of his cheek, afraid he had just ticked off a green muscled time bomb,  
“Cool, cool, man. What're we doing for Peter’s birthday?” 

Banner looked over at Wade in confusion,  
“You didn't get the invite?” He stopped in the doorway of the tall, Stark tower.

“Invite?”

Banner looked at him flabbergasted,  
“For the dinner party at the plaza? Tony rented the whole thing out, said he wanted Peter’s 18th birthday to be a memorable one. He said it was a surprise tonight, and we weren't supposed to tell someone, I can't remem-” He stopped looking at Wade with regret,

“...oh shit”

Wade frowned, looking around the lobby of the building,

“I guess now I have to make an appearance. I assume the dress code- black tie?” 

“Uh...yes.” Banner answered, still freaking out over the fact that he had let it slip.

“I gotta steal a-I mean-rent a tux! See you later, man!” Wade grinned, turning around.

“Hold on!” Banner shouted, grabbing his shoulder.

“What?” Wade bit back a groan.

“Don't tell Tony I told you. I really don't want him to passive aggressively ignore me for the next few days.” Banner begged, probably ready to get down on his knees, and beg more.

“Um, okay. I wasn't going to,” He frowned, “You're kind of freaking me out, man.”

Banner made an ‘oh’ out, dusting off his non-dirty-whatsoever slacks.

“Bye, W-Deadpool.” Banner nodded.

Deadpool nodded, walking out of the building, he glanced over his shoulder on the way out, swing the man let out a sigh and walk into the elevator.

“Weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be full of Spidypool. So, you know...yay.


	5. A Strange kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks someone to be his date to the party Tony prepared, and on the other side of the world Loki dreams of a time when he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really took me a long time to finish. I'm pretty happy wit him the result.9

  
“ _You know, I’ve missed this.” The man said, running his hands through Loki’s hair. Strong hands. Hands made for work, despite the last injuries pressed onto it. Hands made for holding._

_“Miss what? Watching old Dr. Who reruns?” Loki laughed, glancing up at the man._

_“No,” the man spoke softly, placing a soft kiss on his head, “Being able to just hang out together.”_

_Loki looked at him, turning around in surprise, “What do you mean? We hung out two days ago.” He frowned, remembering those looks they had thrown each other. Full of desire. Frankly, Loki was surprised they hadn’t Fucked each other three minutes after seeing each other._

_“Yeah, but it was at a meeting with all of the Avengers. We didn’t even get to talk. No one knows we’re together, and I felt like kissing you twenty times and I-“ the man continued to ramble, until a pair of pale lips were pressed onto his._  
  
—-  
  
Wade adjusted his bow tie once more, and smoothed out the velvety fabric of his suit. He was dressed in an outfit more expensive than anything he had ever owned, decked out in a red velvet suit jacket and slacks, along with a white collared shirt, red velvet bow tie, and a Spider-Man pin.  
  
He smiled at the pin, thinking of what he planned to do later.

He was gonna do the one thing he been trying to do for years,

Telling peter he loved him.

——

“Hey! Peter! Some people would like to say hi to you!” Tony shouted, banging on the door of Peter's room, giving a small smile to the group of Avengers behind him.

“He probably fell asleep, he woke up early and stayed out late last night.” Tony chuckled.

“Pete? You awake, buddy?” He called once more.

This time there were noises from inside the room. A loud crash and and someone letting out an ‘oomph!’

“Peter?” Natasha called in worriedly.

“One second!” Peter’s voice shouted back, seeming out of breath, and quite winded.

“Just uh, trying to uh, put on some pants, erm, give me one more sec-OW!” He yelped, seeming to be in severe pain.

“Peter?” Everyone shouted worriedly.

“I'm all good-” He paused, seeming to be listening to something or just completely forget what he was going to say. Tony listened more carefully, hearing small whispers,

“I know...fit...I don't...your sexy voice got me….” Peter whispered.

Tony stopped, and realized why was happening. He let out a growl and ripped the door open, to reveal Peter with his arm outstretched. As if he was just about to open the door, a phone in his other hand.

“Hey, guys!” He smiled, throwing his phone on his bed, and pushing past Tony and bringing his cousins into long hugs.

“What were you doing Peter?” Steve asked suspiciously.

Peter seemed to blush as he answered,  
“I was changing.” He shrugged.

“Mmhm.” Natasha and Clint hummed sassily.

“What do you think I was doing? Smoking weed?” Peter laughed.

They looked back at him in alarm.

“No. I was not smoking. I don't like to smoke anyways, it feels icky.” Peter scowled, quickly grinning again as he hugged Vision, Wanda, Rhodey, Scott, and Bruce.

“So, Peter? How've you been, kid?” Scott asked, shifting uncomfortably in the doorway, Tony noticed.

“Well, you know, shooting webs and avoiding my ex, the usual.” Peter shrugged, making the others laugh.

“How are you, Scott?” Peter asked.

For a moment Tony thought he imagined Scott grow dark, his smile falling and eyes droop, his head down, so dark shadows flashed across it.

And suddenly he was back. A bright grin and kind eyes replaced the grousing look he had worn, just a second ago.

“Great!” He grinned, cheerily picking Cassie up into a piggyback ride,  
“Come on kids! Let's go raid Stark’s kitchen!” He announced, leading the group of cheering children down the hall. Allow them running, Patrick in Cooper's arms as he ran.

“Don't even think about touching my cocoa puffs!” Peter shouted, about to follow when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

He turned his head, looking over at Tony, waiting for him to speak. He didn't say anything. Peter went first instead,

“Yeah?”

Tony blinked out of his apparent haze, and opened his mouth to say,

“I made some plans for tonight.” He said, doing that thing he did with his hands whenever he was preparing to tell Peter something he wouldn't like.

“Are you going to expand on that at all?” Peter chuckled, a bit nervous for the upcoming answer.

“For your birthday...well-you see-it'll be loads of fun-you might not-well-” Tony stuttered, before Natasha let out an annoyed groan,

“We’re having a big party at the plaza tonight, a birthday ball.” She said sarcastically, waving her hands in the air.

“A big party?” Peter squeaked.

“Yeah,” Clint nodded, “Fancy suits, piano players, free champagne, the whole thing. All in honor of you, kid.” He grinned, clapping a large hand on Peter's shoulder.

“S-so a lot of people? Like twenty? Or thirty or something?” He asked, cringing at the thought of such large amount of people crowding around him.

“More like in the hundred.” Bruce commented, frowning when he saw Peter's terrified expression.

“Hundreds?” He squeaked.

“It'll probably just be like fifty props, Peter. 60 tips.” Tony awkwardly chuckled, trying to smile, but ending with a grimace.

“60?!!”

“Actually,” Vision said, reminding Peter he was still in the room, just talking to Wanda and Steve quietly, “If I may, Mr. Stark has gotten 913 RSVP’s.” He smiled at the end turning back to Wanda. His wife whacked him on the back of the head, earning a glare from almost the whole room.

Peter attempted to clear his throat, resulting in him making a choking noise and gaining the attention again.

“Is that too much, Pete? I'm sorry, I just planned this whole thing without asking and I thought it'd be really fun and you could dress up and-” Tony rambled , chasing Peter to interrupt.

“It's fine, dad.”

The others looked at him surprised. Tony especially shocked, not remembering a day when Peter had been so calm about something like this.

“What-really?” Tony asked, grinning.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I'm uh, really sorry about earlier...I was acting like a brat.” Peter said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“That's fine Peter.” Tony smiled, feeling as if he might cry in happiness.

“Yeah, so um, can I bring a friend?” Peter asked.

“Not Gwen!” Everyone shouted at the same time. Peter looked at them confused.

“Uh, I was gonna ask Wade.” Peter frowned at their panicked looks.

“Wade can't come. He's on a mission.” Tony lied quickly.

“He is? He didn't say anything earlier.” Peter frowned.

“How weird.” Bruce said in a strained voice, basically running from the room.

“What's up with him?” Tony asked the others. They shrugged looking after the man.

“I'm gonna ask Harry if he can come.” Peter announced, walking back into his room and closing the door.

\---

“They were so having phone sex.” Clint giggled, making the others look horrified.

\-----

_Loki ran up the marble steps, a bounce in his step, and a scroll in his hand._

_“Stephen! Stephen! Guess what I did!!!” He yelled, grinning wildly._

_“Stephen!” He sang, reaching the top of the stairs, and smiling as he looked over the hall._

_“Stephen?” He called. There was no reply. Where was that silly sorcerer?_

_“Come on, Stephen! Stop playing around!” He laughed, running down the long hallways. The floor had a long red carpet, stretched out on it. The walls lined with old artifacts and paintings, along with long drapes covering huge windows._

_Loki continued down the hall, poking his head into each room, growing more and more concerned for each room he found empty._

_“Strange! Where are you?” He shrieked, stopping in the middle of the hallway, after thirty minutes of searching. Where the hell was he? He had told Loki he would be at the New York sanctum and that-Oh._

_“Oh.” Loki whispered, looking out a large window and seeing the London architecture. This was not the right sanctum. Crap._

_“Loki?!?” Someone shouted from downstairs. Loki sprinted from the place he stood, nearly tripping over a curtain._

_“Loki?!?” Was yelled again._

_“Stephen!” Loki shouted, running down the corridor, and then down the stairs, straight into Strange’s outstretched arms._

_“Why on earth, are you here?” The man chuckled, hugging Loki tight to his chest._

_Loki let out a breath of relief,  
“Wrong sanctum.”_

_Stephen laughed lightly, running a hand through the black hair, belonging to Loki._

_“I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me long?” Loki asked, not lifting his head from Strange’s chest. He felt it rise and drop. And rise. And drop. And-_

_“Loki?”_

_“No. I’m just glad to see you.” Loki grinned, finally pulling back so he could see Strange’s head._

_“I’m glad to see you too.” Stephen grinned, pulling away as well, and stepping back to see the shorter man._

_“What’s that?” Stephen asked, pointing to the letter in Loki’s tight grasp. The pale yellow paper wrapped in a red ribbon. Loki felt a burst of excitement flow through him._

_“Oh! I got you pardoned! From Asgard! After your last visit, with the whole...threatening the king-”_

_“Your brother is a dick-” Stephen muttered, crossing his arms in a pouty manner._

_“And he loves you. He thinks you're good for me or something. He thinks you’ll be able to convince me to be a good guy.” Loki snarled._

_“You’re already a good guy.” Strange frowned._

_“Shh! I have a reputation to uphold!” Loki hissed._

_“Sure you do.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki demanded._

_“You did help us save the galaxy.” Strange pointed out. He stopped, looking away,  
“You probably just did that for yourself.”_

_“I did it because I met an incredibly handsome sorcerer who had no idea what he was doing.” Loki grinned, coming closer to his...what was Stephen to him? A lover? A friend? A boyfriend? A...a soulmate?_

_He didn’t have a chance to answer, as Stephen pulled him into a kiss. Cold lips on cracked ones, dancing in a warm light. Teeth clinking together as they smiled. One pair of hands around one's waist, another cupping their hands around the other. Oh, Loki had never felt so wanted. Not since Frigga. Not since he was just a child and would be held in frigga's arms as she sang to him. He had missed this. The feeling of being loved. Loved?_

_Loki pulled back, resting his forehead on the other’s. Small breaths were taken, as he finally whispered, for the first time,_

_“I love you.”_

—-

“Daddy!”

“Daddy, get back here!”

“Daaaaddyyyyyy!”  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes at the way Scott interacted with the children. He jumped off a chair, hopped over the couch, all the while the children chased him, his daughter laughing out his name as he acted so silly. His fancy suit he had borrowed from Tony getting wrinkled.

“Catch me if you can!” He howled, running past Natasha and Clint. The kids followed, all howling with laughter, all in little suits and dresses. Patrick waddled after them, giggling and clapping his hands.

“How is he so good with them?” Bucky asked, sitting on the bar stool across from the two. He wore a plain suit. Not really caring about the fact that it didn’t really fit, being to loose around his legs. Resembling almost baggy jeans. He definitely wasn’t going to fit in much with the others. Clint was wearing his own black dress shirt, grey suit jacket and matching pants. His hair still messy, but otherwise looking clean. Neither of them however could top Nat’s look. A green skin tight dress, showing off her legs, along with gold pumps and gold hoop earrings. Her red hair pulled into Ponytail, falling down her back.

“He doesn’t have a scary metal arm.” Clint shrugged, taking a long sip from his glass. Smelled like cheap beer to Natasha. He had probably found it in the old mini fridge Natasha had put in the training room. Natasha smirked, glancing over at a scowling Bucky.

“He can shrink to the size of a thumb tack. That’s way more terrifying.” Natasha pointed out, playing with a strand of white hair.

“Scott’s a sweetheart.” Clint grinned, taking another drink.

“Careful. You don’t want Laura to leave you.” Natasha said, walking around the bar and starting down the hallway to Peter’s room.

——-

Peter let out a giggle,

“And why would I care what kind of boxers you’re wearing?”

“Cause I’m not wearing boxers.” A flirty voice answered, making Peter shiver.

He hadn’t even gotten dressed yet, still wearing a Tshirt and old jeans, talking on the phone.

“Oh? What are you wearing then? Panties?” Peter laughed.

“Nothing.” Harry said back, causing Peter’s breath to catch. Oh fuck, he definitely knew how to get Peter turned on.

“Oh? Do you think you could come like that to the party?” Peter asked.

“If you want. And after words we could do some stuff.” Harry agreed, sounding extremely eager.

“What kind of stuff?” Peter asked, a hand slinking down under his waistline.

“Well, I would start by talking to your dad.” Harry chuckled at the whine  
Peter let out.

“Fine, fine. You want to jerk off right now, don’t you?” He laughed.

“Maybe.” Peter said in a voice that made him sound even younger than he usually sounded.

“Okay hold on,” there was a rustle as if Harry was getting onto his bed. A zipper could bed heard unzipping.

“Mmm…Peter...I wish these were your hands.” Harry moaned into the speaker.

Peter’s own fingers clasped around his dick.

“Harry-“

“Peter? It’s almost time to go!” Steve yelled, banging on the door. Peter nearly fell of his bed, helping and yanking his hand up.

“I-I’ll be out In a moment!” He said, before turning back to the phone.

“I-I gotta go. You should get ready too.” Peter said quickly.

“Already am. See you later, babe.” Harry laughed, hanging up.

—-

Tony stepped away from the drawer, plucking put a watch as he went. Strapping it on, he checked himself over.  
Overly expensive suit,for no reason? Check. Overly expensive tie, for no reason? Check. Perfectly quaffed hair, for every reason? Check.

“Tony?” A timid voice called from the hallway.

Looking through the mirror, he saw Steve’s head poking around the doorway.

“Hey, Steve-what's wrong?” Tony changed out of his kind voice to one of a commander, bringing in some of his father’s old worrisome tone.

“Does this look bad?” Steve asked, stepping into the room fully.

Oh dear lord.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Tony yelled, as much surprised as Steve at the fact that his voice had went up five octaves. But the fact that Steve was wearing a baby blue suit, with a Tony Velour bow tie? He had the right at this point.

“Clint said this what I should wear. Was he messing with me? Why is your suit so more different than mine?” Steve frowned,

“No, no. You should wear that! It's perfect!” Tony grinned.

“I'm not gonna stand out too much?”

“Nope.” Tony lied, a cheeky grin going over his face.

“Okay then,” Steve grinned, “Let's go.”

Putting a hand on the square of the blonde’s back, Tony pushed Steve out of the room. Walking side by side, they made their way to the living room. The others stood waiting, most of them sitting on the beanbags placed around the room.

“Wow, Steve.” Peter said from where he sat on a beanbag with Patrick.

“He looks great. Let's go.” Toy said hurriedly, ushering them all towards the elevators.

“Who dressed him?” Nat asked, wrinkling her nose at the suit. Clint let out a chuckle, earning a roomful of glares.

“I like it.” Tony shrugged, crossing his arms in a defiant like manner. Another round of laughter filled the hallway.

“Shut up.” Tony grumbled, stepping into the elevator as it dinged open. It was a tight fit, but everyone fit. Peter may have been squished in between Sam and Clint.

“Dying.” He gasped out.

“Do you guys not like it?” Steve asked, self consciously looking down at his clothes.

“It's fine.” Wanda smiled. She was one to talk, wearing an orange dress that went to her calves, her hair in one long braid down her back.

“Yeah, you look like you popped out of a 80’s prom movie.” Cooper giggled. When had Cooper gotten so tall? He was almost as tall as Wanda.

“He does.” Clint agreed, ruffling the boy's-once nicely brushed-hair.

“I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.” Steve said with a furrowed brow, taking out his tiny black notebook, writing something down.

Tony let a fond smile spread on his lips, staring at the captain. How was he so handsome yet childish at the same time.

‘You will be mine’ Tony thought, looking at the blonde.

‘Mark my words, Rodgers’

\------

Harry was excited. That and slightly anxious. How was he supposed to do this? Just grab Peter’s hand and tell him to dance with him? This was the chance to tell the world he was dating Peter Parker.

Not that he loved him.

This was all part of the plan.

The little shit wasn't on Harry’s conscious whatsoever. The occasional make out session wasn't too bad, either. 

After Dad got paid? Harry would never have to hear the name Peter Parker. Ever again.

“You look great, sir!” One of the maids said, shaking slightly in his presence.

“Your date is going to be in awe.” She smiled.

“Yes. That's the plan.” Harry grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. So now you have that information.


	6. I don't trust him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we see some plot development! Yay!  
> Also, I am now officially on winter break. I'm gonna be writing a lot, so be prepared.

“Are you sure about this?” 

‘What a child’ Harry chuckled to himself. 

“Of course, stop worrying, Pete.” He sighed, grabbing his hands in his, and pulling them out to the middle of the plaza where the orchestra played.

“Put your hands on my waist.” Harry whispered. 

“What?” Peter gaped, looking scandalized. The music picked up, and Peter must have realized what was happening, grabbing onto Harry. With an amused shake of his head, Harry set two arms on Peter’s shoulders. 

Others danced around them, most staring, but Harry and Peter couldn't tear their eyes away from each other’s.

“How'd you get your hair to curl like that?” Peter finally asked, raising a hand to play with a lock of hair that was tucked behind Harry’s ear.

Swatting away Peter’s hand, Harry let out a bark of laughter,

“I got hair rollers, if you must know.” Harry grinned, smiling even wider when Peter burst into a fit of giggles.

“As if you didn't know that already.” Harry scoffed, grabbing onto Peter’s hand, as they twirled around.

“Well, I suspected.” Peter shrugged. Harry couldn't get the grin off his face after that. Peter was so adorable, and sweet, and his laugh was like a thousand tiny bells ringing. Ringing for? He had no idea.

Peter glanced over his shoulder for a moment. Ah, still nervous about the spectators? Harry felt his stomach lurch.

“You're the best, Har.” Peter said, kissing his cheek. That. That was what they rang for. Peter in his fancy suit. His messy hair. His shining eyes. His smile that reminded Harry of the joker’s.

And so, Harry did not reply, simply twirling Peter around his finger.

\-----

Tony wasn't exactly sure what he was watching. Harry and Peter were in the middle of a dance. Well, he assumed it was a dance. They were basically just holding onto each other and twirling with the occasional giggle. They were adorable, nonetheless. Harry was so much better than Wade. He was polite. And nice. And really cared for Peter.

Wade was messy. And rude. And just plain awful. 

Tony would rather cut off his hands, then have Wade Wilson date his son.

“You look stressed.” Someone said, saddling up to the left of him, and causing him to jump in surprise.

“Sorry.” Steve frowned, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“It's fine. I just-I am stressed...although that's not anything new.” Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Care to indulge me?” Steve chuckled.

“I'm just worried about Peter.” Tony bit his lip, staring at his son, who was giggling at something Harry had said.

“Ah. I don't trust that Harry either.” Steve nodded.

Tony stopped, looking at the blonde.

“What?” 

“Is that not what we're discussing?” Steve cringed, scratching the top of his head, animalistic like.

“Wha-No-why would I not-Why don’t you trust Harry?” Tony frowned.

Steve looked like a deer in the headlights, standing stiffly and unsettled,

“Well, he’s the son of your biggest rival, right?” Steve asked awkwardly rubbing his thumb over his own knuckles.

“Well, I guess. Osborn laboratories has been a rival of Stark labs for a few years-but that’s just the business,” Tony said sharply, noticing the look on Steve’s face, “We’ve met a few times, Norman and I. Norman Osborn is a very intelligent man, and knows how to run an industry. He’s never been rude, though. Nor has his son.” Tony said with a certain bite.

“Okay, okay! Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you upset!” Steve exclaimed, putting his hands up in front of his chest.

“No, Steve, I’m not-I’m just...stressed.” Tony decided on, running a hand through his hair.

“About what though? Peter? It’s not about him dating Harold, I got that.”

“Wade Wilson.” Tony scowled.

“Ah, yes, the mercenary. Peter’s been friends with him for-”

“10 years.” Tony interrupted, looking grimm.

“Since his parents-birth parents died.” Steve nodded, correcting himself with a glance in Tony’s direction. 

“Yes. since their deaths.” Tony nodded, his eyes trailing after his son on the plaza. 

\---

“Do you know Harry Osborn? I do, I think he’s kind of a jerk. He’s really whiny-and he never shuts up, always thinking he knows better than anyone! Ugh...and he’s always out with Peter! It’s like he’s in love with him or something!” Wade complained to the only person left on the bus. A middle aged woman, with a brunette ponytail hung over her shoulder. She looked tired, and incredibly irritated with Wade, who sat across from her, ranting on and on.

“No.” She said flatly.

“No? You think he’s not in love with him?” Wilson asked, eagerly sitting forward.

“No, I’ve never met the boy.” She scowled, “Now leave me alone.

Wade crossed his arms, pouting. 

“Well, he’s not exactly a boy.” He scoffed.

“More like a demon.” 

Ten minutes later, Wade was hopping off the bus and strutting down the street. He walked two more blocks from the bus station before skipping up the steps to a large grey building. Wade remembered back to a time when the building had been old and rundown. Then Mr. Stark had bought the place, turning it into a theatre, with a plaza in the back. A place where he often held parties and shows. Peter was always having to go to charity events and such at this place. Wade was never allowed to come, since Stark hated him so much. Jerk.

(And who caused that?)  
[Spidy, obviously!]

“Shut up.” Wade growled, walking past a group of partygoers, and earning a disturbed look from them all.

“Great, now I look insane!” He whisper yelled, clenching his fists in his pockets.

(Always have)

——

Scott held onto Cassie’s hand, both of them skipping over to where Natasha and Bruce stood. They were both doing that shy smiling thing they did, forgetting that they were both adults who had gone up against intergalactical beings and monsters.

“Hey, guys? Do you think you could watch her for a moment? I gotta use the bathroom real quick.” Scott chuckled.

“Oh, sure!” Bruce grinned, “Cassandra? Do you wanna dance?”

Scott was already walking towards the bathroom, not able to hear what Cassandra had answered. He assumed she had said yes, her having asked if she could dance for the past twenty minutes.

He quickly speed walked out of the room, heading straight to the bathroom. His shoes clicking on the marble floor. His head was pounding, the room echoing in his ears. 

“Great now I look insane!” He heard someone yell. Why did it sound so loud? Was that him? It had sounded like it came from someone else, although he wasn’t exactly in control of his body at the moment, his legs were just moving on their own. It felt like he was in a pool of jello, his movements sluggish.

He was vaguely aware of himself entering the men’s restroom, and checking to make sure it was empty, before unleashing his breakfast in a sink. He knew his throat should burn from the acidic fluids being thrown up, but he couldn’t feel a thing. It was like he was sitting in the bottom of his mindscape, using his controls, but they were being sent too slowly. 

He apparently wasn’t in control of his tear ducts, as he soon found his cheeks wet, warm salty tears flooding his mouth. He felt his hands shaking as they attempted to wipe away the tears. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay. It’s nothing. Nothing is wrong, nothing is going to get me.” He panted, his entire body shaking, convulsing, as he tried to breath.

——

Natasha looked away from Bruce and Cassie dancing on the plaza, to see a man coming towards her. He had blonde hair that was cut military style, and wore a red velvet suit.

“Heya, Widow!” He grinned, skipping towards her.

“Wilson.” She greeted, taking a sip of her champagne. She wasn’t surprised. Of course Deadpool had found a way in. In fact, he had probably just strolled in, not wearing his mask so security could not recognize him. In fact, she was waiting for him to show up by now.

“You expected me, didn’t you?” He smiled a toothy grin. A grin that made it seem like they had just mentioned some outrageous inside joke they had created years ago.

“Of course, you’re Deadpool. You wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to talk with my nephew. Peter’s never not mentioned you doing some incredible nice deed you’ve done for him.”

“Have you seen him? I need to tell him something.” 

Natasha felt something tug on her heart. 

Pity. 

That’s what it was. 

The poor boy was about to get his heart ripped in two.

“Wilson-” She stopped noticing his eyes rest on a person or two in the crowd. She immediately knew what it was, but that didn’t stop her from turning to look as well.

Peter was in the long embrace of Harold Osborn, waltzing around the plaza, their fingers interlocked. She saw Peter glance up, as if sensing Wade was here, and the two boys locked eyes. She knew that look. That was the look she had shared with only one other man. It was a look of pure love. But then the trance was over, as Peter looked back to his date.

“Wade-“ she tried again, reaching out a hand. Wade was frozen in his shoes. He looked utterly destroyed, his eyes like two broken shard of sea glass. But then he swatted away her hand. And he was running away. She watched silently as he ran out of the grand entryway.

“Dammit.” She swore loudly, gaining the attention of the people near her.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked stepping towards her worriedly, followed by Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Sam. Everyone else was dancing, them being the only ones to not want to dance (Tony and Steve obviously wanting to dance together, Nat thought).

“Wilson.” She answered.

“I knew that slippery little eel would crash.” Tony scowled.

“No. We-we need to find him. He-he saw Peter.” She paused, “With Harry.” 

Instantly everyone realized what she meant. Tony going into a pouting defiant look,

“So? He’s Deadpool. Now he’ll stop messing with Peter, and leave him alone.” 

“He’s still just a kid, Tony. He might have superpowers, and act like a total psycho, but he’s just a kid, who’s probably in the middle of a heartbreak right now.” Bucky said, his voice sharp and angry. Tony looked at him surprised. Natasha was surprised as well, she had never heard or seen any reason for Bucky to care about Wade Wilson.

“Fine. Let’s go find Deadpool.” Tony scowled.

——-

Wade was on the verge of tears as he entered the bathroom. He had been looking for some place to just curl up and die, when he remembered passing a men’s bathroom on his way to the plaza. He had let his feet carry him there, and flung open the door.

He hadn't expected to find Scott having what seemed a seizure. He was shaking, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, so Wade could see only the whites of them. He was clawing at something as well. As if he was trying to get something off of his body. He had torn through his suit, and had broke his skin, blood all over his chest, and his own skin under his nails. He was screaming. Well, it looked like he was trying to scream. His face was in pure terror, seeing something so horrific he could only let out small wheezes. Nope. Not a seizure. 

Falling down next to the man, Wade held down Scott’s arms to prevent him from hurting himself anymore.

“HELP!” He screamed, struggling with the man.

“PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!” He yelled so loudly, his eardrums popped.

“D-don't...no….please...I love them…” Scott sobbed quietly, the fear there , but a small amount of courage was inside.

“HELP!” Wade screamed again. This time someone came. Steve burst into the room. He looked at the two in shock before yelling behind him, “Get Banner!” 

He slid down to his knees, tanking Wade’s hands off of Scott.

“You're not supposed to hold people down if they have a seizure.” Steve explained, as he checked Scott’s breathing and eyes.

“I don't think he's having a-” Wade wasn't allowed to finish, as Scott let out a scream so loud Wade was pretty sure he'd go deaf. The scratching started up again, more blood spurting from his chest, until Steve grabbed his arms.

“Tony!” He screamed. Wade pulled off his suit jacket, pressing the fabric to Scott’s wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Oh my god.” Someone gasped from the doorway.

The others stood his ta few feet away, Wanda looking like she was going to vomit, grabbed Vision’s hand, and marched out of the room. Wade noticed Peter was holding onto Harry’s hand tightly. Fucking come on, could this get any worse?

“Banner, thank god.” Steve sighed, “Help him.” 

“I'm-I'm n-not a medical d-doctor.” Banner said as if he was out of breath. Oh, so it could get worse.

“I've called an ambulance.” Tony said, coming into the room, a phone up in the air.

“What's wrong with him?” Clint asked. Natasha wasn't here. Nor was Laura. They were probably with the kids.

“We don't-” Steve began but was cut off by Scott letting out another yell. This one was ragged like his breathing.

“No,” he started to say, “I can't help you. I-I-I don't know what y-you want me to do! I can't j-j-just-” He said in a strangled voice.

“NO! I’M SORRY! I CANNOT HELP YOU! AGGHHHHGHRGH!” He screamed, starting to writhe in pain, as if he were being….tortured. In his mindscape. 

“What do we do?!?” Peter panicked, getting himself and Harry ushered from the room.

“Please…” Scott sobbed. He lost all of his superhuman appearance, curling up on himself, like someone admitting defeat. 

 

\----

In the end, Scott was taken to the hospital room at Stark tower, Wade refusing to leave him, and riding in the ambulance with him.

Sam wasn't even aware of Wade knowing who Scott was, not able to remember a time they had shared more than laughing at a stupid joke one of them had made.

But then again, it made sense. Wade had just had his world crumble away, he couldn't deal with any more defeat today. But then he had left. He had walked past them all, covered in blood, and a blank look, once they had all been ushered out of the hospital room while Scott was sedated.

 

And so Sam sat here. In the middle of the room, while his friend was upstairs, bleeding.

“Do you think he's okay?” Peter whispered to Tony. Peter had his head on Tony’s shoulder, looking like he was 10 again, doing that with his aunt.

“I'm sure he's fine, Pete.” Tony answered, patting his shoulder. Peter didn't look any less worried. Henry-or Hank-er whatever his name was, had disappeared somewhere ages ago, leaving Peter even more concerned.

“Excuse me? Excuse me!” Steve was yelling at the front desk, trying to get the nurse’s attention.

“Sir, as I've said, only family can enter at the moment.” The plump woman repeated for the sixth time that evening.

“We are family!” Steve scowled.

“Close friends.” The nurse corrected.

“Well, she's his daughter!” Steve yelled, gesturing over to where Cassie slept in Bruce’s arms.

“She’s not over the age of-” The nurse snapped; soon begins silenced by a man in a lab coat, stepping onto the room.

“Mr. Lang can now see visitors.” He announced. In a flash, everyone were on their feet, practically running to Scott’s hospital room.

“Scott!” Tony grinned, entering the room first.

The others crowded in, Sam following in after Bucky.

Sam looked at the man in the hospital bed. He looked so weak. And pale. And like he could fall apart at any second.

He looked away from them, his eyes resting on his knees sticking up under a fleece blanket. 

“Scott?” Wanda said softly.

“I'm sorry for ruining your birthday, Peter.” Lang wheezed out.

“Uh, it’s-it’s fine, man.” Peter stuttered, seeming unsure of what to say. 

“Scott? What happened back there? What was going on?” Clint asked, taking a seat on one of the plastic chairs surrounding the bed, Lang laid on. Scott picked at the stitching on the blanket, avoiding eye contact with them all.

“Daddy? Was it another nightmare?” A small voice asked. Sam looked down to see Cassie’s little head poking out from behind his leg. Nightmares? What nightmares? They looked to Scott for an answer. 

“Y-Yeah, Cass. Just another silly nightmare, everything’s fine.” The man answered, his eyes filling with tears.

“What nightmares?” Wanda demanded. Scott chewed on his lip, glancing over at Cassie who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey kiddos! Let’s go to the vending machine and get some candy!” Peter said, understanding before Sam had, and escorting all of the kids out of the room, Laura trailing behind. 

“What nightmares?” Wanda repeated, sitting down next to Clint. 

Scott sighed, looking over to her, and frowned,

“Well…”

 

——

“They started a while ago.” Scott began, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. Time to explain where he’d been for the past five months.

“How long ago?” Bucky frowned, leaning forward a bit.

“Five months ago I started to have this dream. It was the same thing every night. A man, at least I assume a man,” he looked at the others wearily, “And he would tell me I was going to die. And then he would reach into my chest and pull out my still beating heart.” He stopped, shuddering, remembering those weeks where he would wake up sweating profusely, and panting like a dog.

“Is that it?” Steve asked.

“No,” Scott answered, “After about a month or two-I can’t remember-the dreams would become different. The man would be there. Or I’d see the world in flames, or I’d be torchered, while he asked me if I would help him when the ‘time’ came.” He stopped, looking at them to see their reactions.

“What kind of help?” Bruce asked.

“He never told me. But the worst dreams would be-“ He stopped, choking on the tears coming. He didn’t want to think of it again. Not again. Please not again.

“What, Scott? What would they worst?” Natasha commanded an answer. 

“Whenhewashurtingyouguys.” He whispered as quickly as possible.

“What?” Vision frowned, unable to decipher what he had said.

“The worst ones...were when I woke up screaming...sometimes I had cuts and bruises on my body. But they were small. Unthreatening. They didn't pose as a threat to me. I didn't tell anyone.” He sighed, looking over the looks they all sent him.

“Scott-”

“What happened earlier? Have you ever had an episode like that before ? Have you been having memory loss?” Wanda asked, moving closer.

“I don't think so. I don't know. I don't even remember what happened earlier. All I know is I went to the bathroom because I felt kind of nauseous-”

“You said you had to pee.” Nat scowled.

“Yeah, sorry. Anyways, I walked into the bathroom, and immediately threw up. Then...I'm not sure. I think I passed out or something. I can't even remember what I dreamed this time.” Scott swallowed, clenching his fists nervously. Did they think he was a freak now? Yep. Obviously.

“Look, Tic tac,” Sam began, causing Scott to let a small smile form, from hearing the old nickname, “You've gotta tell us if this stuff happens, okay? We're a family. A family of freaks, but still, a family.” He said firmly.

“I know. I should have, I just…” he looked down. He knew exactly what had kept him from telling anyone.

“I think young Cassandra would be much less worried then she is now, if you had just told someone, and gotten help.” Vision offered, somehow knowing what Scott was thinking.

“I just didn't want her to be taken away from me. She's only allowed to visit me three days out of a month, if I end up going to some loony bin, I'll never be able to see her again. I can't have that.” Setting his face in his hands, Scott sighed.

“You won't be put in a loony bin, buddy. You just need to talk to us more. Let us know if something's happening.” Steve supplied.

Scott nodded. Gratefully.

Thank god he had such amazing fri-family members.

\------

His bedroom was destroyed. Vases were smashed on the floor, his bookcase was laying face down on the floor, books askew. A hole in the wall, where he had punched it until his knuckles bled.

“S-Sir, h-h-how was t-the party?” A woman in maids clothing asked.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?” He screamed, throwing another book at the maid’s head. She ducked quickly with a yelp.

“ONE SECOND I’M LEADING HIM TOWARDS THE EXIT!” He stopped to throw a vase as he yelled,

“AND THEN HIS IDIOTIC FAMILY GOES AND SCREWS EVERYTHING UP!” He screamed, smashing his lamp on the floor. He let out a yell when a shard came back and struck his hand. 

“Sir!” The maid cried, rushing forward. With his face scrunched up in a scowl, he made a sharp gesture with his hands,

“Get out.” 

The woman ran, shutting the door with a soft click.

With that Harry clutched his bleeding hand to his chest, cursing his failure. He had one task. ONE GODDAMN THING TO DO...and he failed. This wasn't fair! Either Peter was on to him, Harry wasn't as good looking as he thought, or Peter was-oh. 

Oh.

“This is going to much more difficult than I imagined,” Harry swallowed,

“Seems I actually overestimated the little worm. I should have known better then to think Peter Parker was over her.” Harry chuckled.

Oh, he was so wrong.

 

\-----

“Do you know where Wade went?” Peter asked the three Avengers, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. They all exchanged subtle eye contact, unsure what to answer with.

“No.” Natasha settled on.

“Dammit.” Peter scowled, getting a whack on the head by Steve as he passed.

“He hasn't been answering any of my texts! I thought he'd be wondering how Scott was.” Peter frowned, gesturing to the room Scott was now sleeping in.

“I think he's just...processing.” Bruce cringed at his own words.

“Why was he even there? I thought he was on some big mission?” Peter demanded angrily. Oh shit. He knew exactly why Wade had left...didn't he?

“It got...canceled?” Clint said, his voice getting high at the end, so it sounded like a question. A slap could be heard from behind Peter, and they looked at see Tony with his face in his hand, like he had just slapped his forehead.

Peter looked at him murderously,  
“What was Wade’s mission?” 

“What?” Tony frowned.

“What was Wade’s mission?” Peter repeated, this time sounding more controlled.

Tony’s mouth opened but I sound came out, even when it closed and opened once again.

“Dad,” Peter began, “Please don't tell me you lied about Wade having a mission.” His eyes shined, as he looked at his dad pleadingly.

Tony didn’t answer.

He walked out of the room, heading to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you have any questions. 
> 
>  
> 
> That sounded weird.


	7. Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny break from the current story. For all of you who celebrate, amd for those who don’t and just want to read anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story. Although it does have some of my favorite ships. It’s not very long. About the length chapter two was. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

12/23/17  
He had drawn his step-father for secret santa. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at his ceiling, wondering aloud,  
“What would Steve want for christmas?”  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jarvis answered back,   
“I have a suggestion, sir.”

“Jarvis! I was talking to myself, man.” Peter yelped, propping himself on his elbows.

“My apologies, sir.”

“It’s fine, Jarvis.” Peter chuckled, wrapping his hands in his sheets, in a awkward habit. A moment passed before peter exclaimed,   
“What’s your suggestion?”

“Well…”

\----

“What’d you get your boy toy?” Weasel laughed, noticing his friend enter the bar with a macy’s shopping bag. Wade grinned widely under his mask, skipping over to his friend and sliding onto a barstool as he said,

“How’d you know it’s for Pete?”

Weasel looked over at Wade, deadpan, and continued to roll his eyes.   
“Why else would you be shopping at Macy’s department store? You buying more Hello Kitty themed Pjs? Plus I know how excited you were when you got him for secret santa”

Frowning, Wade pulled out a small shirt from the bag. Leaning over the bar to get a better look, Weasel saw that Wade was holding up a red t-shirt.

“You bought your boyfriend, who is the actual Spider-Man, a shirt that says, ‘I'm Spider-Man’?” Weasel smirked.

“What? He’ll love it. I also got him a Joann's gift card. So he can stop spending so much on patching up his suit.”

“What?” He asked, noticing the odd look on his friend’s face.

“That's actually really sweet.” He smiled.

“Shut up and pour me some sparkle juice.”

\-----

“What are you supposed to get a prince for christmas?” Strange demanded, pacing around the room. Bruce Banner sat on a velvet couch, his head in his hands, as he was forced to listen to Strange’s rant.

“Who'd you get for secret santa then? Thor?” Bruce frowned.

“Have you not been listening at all?” Strange snapped,  
“I need to find a gift for Loki!”

Bruce frowned,  
“But Nat got him for secret santa.”

Strange looked like he was going to blow a fuse,  
“Well, he's my...guy-friend.” His face becoming more flushed with a certain embarrassment as he struggled for words.

“Guy friend? I thought we talked last week about how your relationship was becoming more serious.” Bruce remembered, sitting up taller.

“I know, I know! I'm just not very into labels.” Strange shrugged.

“Yet you're freaking out over what to get him, when you've been dating for only three months?” Bruce frowned.

“I'm confused, okay?” Strange scowled.

“You always look confused.” Bruce muttered.

“I thought you're supposed to be my therapist.” The man in the red cape growled.

“Well, you’re wrong. I'm just a friend who cares.” Banner smiled.

“Whatever,” Strange looked away, “What am I supposed to get him? He's a prince, a literal god, it's not like I can’t just grab him a Target gift card or something.”

Bruce looked over to the man with a look of pity. He was a true fool to date the villain, but he was their fool, and they loved him. Ish.

“I think you should talk to Tony.” Bruce began, as he got an idea.

\-----

“I can't believe I got Tony for secret santa! What am I supposed to get the man who had two of everything?” Clint complained to Wanda, who was currently having no problem with who she got for secret santa. She had gotten Thor. He was too easy. Just some of his favorite shampoo and Wanda was set.

“I don't know. Write him a song.” She joked.

“That's a great idea.”

\------

Steve had already done his Christmas shopping this year. He had down it early, and now sat on his shared bed, with his husband, as he wrapped presents for his family. For Secret santa he had been given the honor of being Nat’s secret santa. He had ended up just getting her a knife sharpener. Frankly he was terrified at the thought that she was probably going to use it.

“I don't understand how you're already done. I haven't even begun to think of something for him.”Tony scowled, tossing another scrunched up paper into the garbage.

“I just know what Nat likes.” Steve shrugged with a small grin.

“Well I have no idea what Wade Wilson likes! How am I supposed to find him a present?” Tony's shrieked.

\-----

Despite the fact that Thor had never met Stephen Strange, he believed him to be a good man. Loki was always saying how he was such a jem.

“So, what are you getting him?” He asked Loki, as his younger brother pushed the shopping cart next to him.

“I already got him something. What are you getting the bird guy?”

“Clint?”

“Whatever.”

“I am going to get him…I'm not sure yet.”Thor frowned, looking over the many aisles of the Walmart.

“How about bird seed?” Loki asked, hiding a smirk under his hand, as he stopped in front of the pet food aisle.

“Do you think that is what he desires?” Thor asked, grabbing a sack of the bird good in his giant hands.

“100 percent, yes.” Loki grinned.

“Okay.” Thor shrugged, tossing the sack in the cart.

\-----

“So do have any idea as to what Wanda might want?” Bruce asked his redheaded girlfriend, as he poured himself his third cup of coffee.

“Why would I know? I've barely spent any time with her.” Natasha said with no signs of emotion.

“You literally just had breakfast together.” Bruce frowned, recounting how he had entered only two minutes ago to see both woman talking quietly over their slices of half eaten toast.

“I don't see your point.”

\-----  
12/25/17   
8 am  
“Merry Christmas, Peter!” Steve grinned, clapping a strong hand on the very tired boy’s back. If not for the fact that he was Spider-Man, like any other normal 17 year old boy, he would have fallen onto his face. This didn't of course, stop him from stumbling for ten seconds until he finally balanced himself on his two feet.

“Merry Christmas, Pops.” He smiled, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Go on into the living room, I'll make some hot coco for you and Tony, and I, while we open presents.” Steve said, pushing Peter towards the doorway which led to the room where his father was located.

“Okay, Pops.” Peter nodded.

And so, the family of three snuggled up on a soft black couch, curled up in cashmere blankets, sipping hot chocolate from superhero themed mugs, as they erupted open their gifts.

\-----  
12/25/17  
10 am

“Thor and Loki have arrived.” Jarvis’s British voice announced.

“I can't believe we invited Loki.” Tony grumbled, pouting like a three year old on the couch next to Bruce, who was currently rolling his eyes.

“Watch yourself, Stark.” Strange snarled, suddenly standing next to the couch. Unlike Bruce who had jumped nearly three feet in the air, Tony simply groaned.

“It'll be fine, Tony. Loki’s changed a lot, as has Buck.” Steve smiled, entering the room with Bucky at his shoulder.

“Oh. Sorry. Bucky, we didn't put you in the secret santa.” Bruce apologized, sitting forward a bit.

“It's fine, he gave me some macaroni art he made in anger management class. I made him some sugar cookies.” Steve said with that grin he used whenever he was with Bucky.

“Besties.” Bucky said in that monotone voice he used at every moment he could.

“Never thought I would hear you say that.” Wanda commented from where she stood next to Natasha. His response was only a glare.

“HELLO, FRIENDS!” Thor’s loud voice boomed from the doorway, gaining the attention on the others.

“Hey Thor.” Clint nodded, before getting crushed by Thor's ‘hug’.

“Loki.” Steve greeted, as the smaller of the gods entered the room. He was carrying two presents in his arms, and seemed to be angrily muttering something under his breath.

“Thank you for leaving me to carry everything, you oaf.” Loki hissed at his brother, ignoring the others in the room. His scowl seemed to always be permanent, they all thought. But then it disappeared, a soft look comin over him, and his eyes looking much more happy. They all should have known what he was looking at before he said,

“Stephen.”

It did take Peter a moment later to realize though, having only called Stephen Strange, Dr. Strange.

It was only a seconds later when Loki had crossed the room, shoved the gifts into Thor’s hands, and marched up to his ‘guy friend’. It was only a moment after that, when he was kissing the Dr.

Breaking apart he smiled, “Merry Christmas, my love.”

\----

Wade had never been so upset. He had missed the kiss between his third favorite ship! Right behind Spideypool and Stony. Stroki was now adding onto his favorites list.

“Merry Christmas, baby boy!” Wade shouted as he ran into the room, enveloping his boyfriend into a hug.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Wade.” The younger boy chuckled, hugging him back.

“Are we doing secret santa yet?” Deadpool asked, stepping back, and taking a look at the others in the room.

“Yep, we were just gonna start.” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“Great! I've got mine right here!” He grinned, holding up his gift.

\----

“Wow.” Tony said, with the fakest smile anyone had ever seen.

“It's a glass jar set.” Clint said with a proud smile.

“I can see,” Tony nodded, “Thank you...it's awesome, Barton.”

\----

“Aww, Peter, that's so sweet!” Steve cooed, pulling out a framed picture. Looking closely, one could see Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Peter, all dressed in Mickey mouse ears at Disneyland. Why was Bucky with them? Well, why would he not be with them?

\---

“Odin’s beard!” Loki squawked, turning a deep shade of red, and shoving whatever he had taken out of the bag back into it.

“What is it?” Thor frowned, leaning over Loki’s shoulder.

“Um,” The god mischief blushed, “I-” he shoved the gift towards his brother.

On the other side of the room, Natasha was smiling wide while Wanda burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Thor made a confused face, as he took out a small box. Looking over the box he saw the item’s name.

“Hela’s toenails!” Thor exclaimed, dropping the box on the floor, where Peter picked it up with interest.

“...Edible underwear.”

\----

Ripping the tissue paper out of the bag, Peter let out a squeal of delight, reaching into the bag and holding up the t-shirt Wade had purchased for him.

“Do you like it?” Wade smirked, looking at the wide grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“Like it? I LOVE IT!”

\-----

“Did you get me a self help book?” Bruce frowned at Stephen Strange.

“Yes.” Stephen answered, looking the man straight in the eye.

“Because?”

“You’re a therapist with no relief.”

“I am not a therapist!”

—-

“Oh my god.” Stephen gasped, pulling a small gold chain from a tiny box.

“It has your little horns on it.” Stephen grinned, twirling the Golden chain around his finger.

“Yep.” Loki smiled, taking the necklace from him and tying it around his neck.

“Shipping. So hard!” Wade whispered to Pete.

———

“Oh man, thank you so much Mr. Stark-no, can I call you dad?” Wade asked, hugging the Deadpool plushie close to his chest.

“No. Never call me that again.”

——

And so, they want on to open presents. Laugh. Make Tony blush when Steve opened his own present from Natasha (Steve had no idea what he was holding) and most of all spend time together as a truly happy family. Despite the fact that Loki burst out laughing when he received a green and black lamp with an L on it from Stephen. Clint, Thor, and Stephen would need to learn what would make a nice gift. And Natasha needed to learn to get more appropriate gifts. And last but not least, Tony would need to get used to Wade. Although, did anyone ever get used to the crazy man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!
> 
> Note, everyone’s secret Santa was: Peter:Steve  
> Natasha: Loki  
> Wade: Peter  
> Stephen: Bruce  
> Loki: Stephen  
> Clint: Tony  
> Tony: Wade  
> Steve: Natasha  
> Thor: Clint  
> Bruce: Wanda  
> Wanda:Thor  
> Bucky:


	8. He didn't say it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jus took a series of failures for our youn Peter Parker. Like, next chapter I'm just the gonna make it so Peter gets ice cream and has a fun fun shopping trip with Natasha. Also, the chapters a bit shorter then the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say I have reached 70 kudos. I'm gonna piss myself. AHHHH. Anyways, enjoy my friends,

“Such a dramatic day!” Sam exclaimed as he flopped onto the bed.

“You're on my book.” Bucky frowned, shoving the man off, and pulling his copy of The Great Gatsby up, and back into his lap.

Reading was a very calming hobby for Buck. It gave him something to focus on, and it was a way for him to escape the harsh reality we all live in. But mostly it was just so he could get out of conversations with people. Mostly Sam.

“Why are you in my room?” Bucky frowned, as Sam sat down next to him.

“Guys night! Just you, me, and Jarvis!” Sam grinned, grabbing the remote on Bucky’s night stand, “Let's watch Meet the Parents!”

“No no no, get the hell out!” Bucky yelled, setting his book down, but not getting out from under the covers. Yet.

“Come on, one movie. Just one.” Sam begged, looking up at his friend with shining eyes.

“I hate you.” Bucky muttered, snuggling deeper into his blankets. Sam’s lips formed into the widest smile Bucky had ever seen.

“Ben Stiller time!”  
\-----

“You shouldn't have done it, Tony.” Steve scolded, leaning against the doorframe on Tony’s room. His blonde hair was starting to grow past his ears, making him look even more rugged with his wrinkled and bloody suit. His shit jacket had gone missing sometime between the party and now, and his tie was hanging at an odd angle.

Tony looked back at him with a scowl. His fingers were peeling off the white under shirt he had been wearing for the whole night. That was the first thing Steve had said to him since they saw Scott-but Tony immediately realized what he was talking about.

“I didn't see you-or anyone for that matter-try to tell him the truth!” He huffed, tugging the shirt off completely, as well as his dress pants. Steve was opening his mouth to yell something back, but his eyes went wide as he saw Tony was now half dressed. His cheeks took a tint of red, and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes.

“Really, Steve? This bothers you?” Tony groaned, gesturing to his bare chest and Captain America themed boxers.

“I'm going to go check on Scott.” Steve ground out, unable to answer.

\----

“I can't believe him!” Peter shouted, pacing around his bedroom. He kicked a pile of dirty laundry, left on the floor of his room, as he paced. His hair was damp, having had a shower only an hour ago and now wore a white shirt and Iron Man pajama pants.

“Pete? Sweetheart? I'm gonna need you to stop pacing, the shaking is making me nauseous.” Harry said from inside the screen.

About an thirty minutes ago, Peter had received a call from Harry, saying that his dad had needed him home immediately, and that he had been led to believe he had undergone a break in or something. Twenty minutes later, Peter had accepted Harry’s hundreds of apologies, and had began to Skype, as Peter ranted on and on.

“Sorry, Har I just can't believe my dad did that!” Peter shouted, setting the laptop on the bed in front of him.

“Well…” Harry looked away from the camera, biting his lip as he thought.

“What?” Peter demanded, getting down on his knees so he was level with the camera. On the screen, Harry sat at his desk, playing with a pen awkwardly, out of his suit, and now in an expensive looking maroon sweater.

“I mean, I think your dad’s just trying to protect you. Wade’s kind of a scary guy,” Harry explained. He caught the annoyed look of Peter, “No. Peter, don't give me that look. Wade is a dangerous person, and I honestly, I don't feel comfortable having him around you.”

Peter had never felt so betrayed by someone he loved  
(Author’s note: And he's gonna feel betrayed a lot in this fic)  
“Wade is not dangerous.” Peter argued, glaring directly at Harry.

“Yes he is, Pete. He carries katanas, for fucks sake!” Harry snapped, growing impatient.

Peter growled back, “For the better of people who need help!”

“Like who? You? I wouldn't be surprised if that psycho used those weapons on you!”

“Wade would never do that!” Peter yelled.

“You don't know that. He unstable, and I don't want you near him.”

“You can't control who I hang out with, Harry.” Peter said like a stubborn child. Except, he was still a child. He was still 17, despite the whole party he didn't truly turn 18 until Sunday.

“Pete, I'm looking out for you. Just like your dad.” Harry attempted,

“So my dad’s just looking out for me? Because he knows best? Is that it?”

“He's a superhero!”

“Wade’s a superhero!” Peter roared.

“He's a public menace!” Harry shouted. Actually shouted, nearly screaming, his anger spilling from his corneas, “He isn't your dad, he isn't your uncles or aunts, and he isn't your favorite guy in the world, Spider-Man!”

"HE’S MY-” His words caught in his throat, unsure how to continue.

“What, Pete? He's your what?” Harry screeched, “Your best friend?” He asked in a mocking voice, giving him a shining look.

“Yes. He's my best friend, Harry.” Peter panted, out of breath from the screaming match he had just taken part in.

Harry’s anger fell from his face, giving off instead a look of defeat.

“Okay. Fine...I-I get where you're coming from, but...” Harry sighed. Thinking of what Harry could mean, Peter realized with a start Harry meant Gwen.

Peter still had the scar from when Harry had attacked him with a spork. Telling him he had broken up with Gwen, and was kind of the reason her entire family was torn apart, did not go over well. Maybe picking a public place didn't matter whatsoever with Harry, since there were about 199 eyes on them, and he still tried to slit his throat with a spork from subway. That was one food court neither of them could return too.

At least they had found peace. Harry didn't hold a grudge on him now, right?

Of course not! They were in love! They had cute little dates at the park. And got little bouquets of flowers sent to each other’s homes or work. And they made out. A lot.

In fact, Harry forgave him really quickly. Kind of weird how fast he forgiven him...but they were in love! Of course he had forgiven him!

“I love you Harry.” Peter smiled fondly, before he could catch himself.

The call ended.

\-----

Steve was still in his blood stained clothes, sitting next to a sleeping Scott.

“Are you gonna change out of that?” Natasha’s emotionless voice asked. She was in a black tank top, hair hanging over her shoulders, and navy blue shorts. She was ready to go to bed. She should be in bed, not here checking on Steve.

“You should get some rest, Nat.” Steve yawned, stretching his legs.

She looked him sternly in the eye, placing her hand on her hips,  
“I should be saying the same to you.”

“Bruce is probably waiting for you.” Steve taunted, letting a small smile take over his face.

“He probably is.” Natasha smiled back.

Steve had always been in awe of their relationship. They fit together so well. The doctor and the soldier. They were also the cutest couple you would ever see, both of them having a habit of holding onto each other at any given moment. Bruce usually being the one who held onto the back of her sweatshirt, her elbow, or her purse strap, like a child.

“When are you two going to get married?” Steve questioned, a smirk now present.

“When are you two going to get married?” Nat smirked right back.

Gaping at her like a fish, Steve felt his face heat like a Tony Stark enhanced easy bake oven (Don't ask).

“Me and Banner?” He gasped, knowing perfectly well who she had meant.

“I think we both know I was talking about you and Stark, Captain.”

They both let barks of laughter, one of them slightly more humorous, and slightly more flushed.

“So, do you think Pete’s still going to want to go tomorrow?” Natasha asked, sitting down next to Steve.

“Why would he not?” Steve frowned.

“I heard him yelling earlier. I think he was fighting with that boy he brought as his date.”

“I don't trust that kid,” Steve scowled, not commenting on the whole screaming fight that had occurred, “There's something off about him.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Romanoff muttered, “He's hiding something.”

Steve looked to her in surprise, nearly falling off of the plastic he was sat on.

“I think he might be-” Natasha wasn't able to finish thought, seeing as they were interrupted by a voice sounding so irritated, Steve was surprised they didn't just punch them both in the face to get them to shut up.

“SHUT UP. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP.” Scott groaned, sitting up and glaring at the two. Steve would have been intimidated if not for the fact that Scott had winced at the movement, clutching his chest.

“Um. Sorry, Lang.” Steve blushed.

“Just, shhhhhh….” Scott hushed, as he sat back down and fell into a deep sleep.

\-----

What the hell is the point of continuing with life, if it just kicks you down and spits in your face, every time you try to make something of yourself?

That's exactly what Wade was asking himself. Nothing ever worked out for him.

Hell, his dad had left when he was 10. ‘Good riddance’, he had thought. His father was a drunk. A lazy, sexist, homophobic, asshole, who would beat Wade and his mother every time he came home from one of his ‘jobs’. He soon found out, that the bane of his existence, was the thing that gave them the money to keep their house.

_“Mommy? What are you doing?” A little boy asked, sticking his blonde chubby face up, to be visible to his mother._

_“Packing.” She answered shortly, duct taping down the flap of a cardboard box. She was surrounded by different sized boxes, making it seem like she was building a fort. And a fort was something 10 year old Wade could get behind._

_“Why, Mommy?” The curious boy questioned, tilting his head to the side in an adorable habit._

_“Because we're moving,” She answered, “Go get your backpack and Poki.”_

_Poki (Po-kee)- A stuffed animal Monkey, that wears a bow tie. Loved dearly by a young Wade Wilson, and was given to him at birth. Reddish brown fur, matted with grime from the past years._

_“But why are we moving?” Wade demanded, planting his feet as she tried to move him from the room._

_The woman’s face turned red in frustration, before she simply sighed,  
“Sweetheart,” She began, “We don't have enough money to afford this big house anymore. I know you love the view of the city from your window, but we can't stay here.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Honey, please…just listen to me. Your daddy was the one who paid the bills,” She frowned slightly, when Wade flinched at the mention of his father, “But I found the most adorable apartment for us. How does that sound, baby? Just the two of us in this big place seems a bit scary, baby.” The woman cooed._

_Wade nodded, “Okay, mommy.”_

_Giving her boy a look of warmth and adoration, she raised her cold fingers to his chin. She smiled, leaned down, and kissed Wade on the cheek._

_“I love you, sweetheart.”_

_“I love you too, mommy.”_

_Sadly, Wade’s time with his mother was cut short. The day he was shipped out, his mother died. But of course, he didn't find out until two days later, when he arrived at base. He couldn't return home, though. Where would he go? Peter was pissed at him. His dad was...he had no idea where his dad was (Although, in present day, our Wade knew his dad had been found dead in a ditch, six years ago. He hadn't even known about it, until eight months ago, though)._

_He had tried to contact Tony Stark. But that had ended awfully, the man only replying with a text saying, ‘Screw you’. What a pleasant man, Mr. Stark was._

_And so, the following nights resulted in Wade crying himself to sleep. His best friend hated him, along with all of their relatives. His dad didn't give a flying fuck about him. And his mother was going to be buried without him there._

_“I'm sorry, mama.” He sobbed into his pillow one night._

_“Shut up, Wilson!” The only other awake soldier yelled. Wade jumped, not knowing anyone else had been awake._

_“I-I didn't know anyone else was-” He stuttered, looking over to the bed next to him._

_“Everyone's got a sob story, man. Suck it up, and shoot the fucking terrorists, Kay? So, man the fuck up.” The grouchy male snapped._

_Wade’s tear flow ceased to a minimum, staring at the man in surprise, “Well, my mother's-”_

_“No! Stop,” The man shouted, “I don't want to know. I don't care. And don't need you to keep me awake. So, shut up. Get some sleep, and get ready for boot camp.”_

_And with that, the man turned over, pulling the sheets up around him._

_“What's your name?” Wade demanded, sitting up taller in bed._

_“It's whatever the hell you feel like calling me, Blondie.”_

_“...Okay…Weasel.” Wade snickered._

_“Weasel?!?” The man shrieked, sitting up in his cot, and looking murderous. Unfortunately, he woke up several others at his outburst. To Wade’s amusement, they all shushed him. To Weasel’s dismay, he was dubbed, Weasel for the rest of his life._

\----

“I SCREWED UP!” Peter yelled, banging on the door of Bucky’s door. Now, on a typical day, if Peter needed to talk to someone, he would head straight to his father. If his dad was busy or on a mission, then he'd talk to Natasha. But since he wasn't speaking to his dad, and he couldn't find his aunt, they were off the list. There was Steve. But he couldn't find the blond super soldier either. Bruce was asleep. Wanda and Vision had just gotten Patrick to bed. And Peter was pretty sure, he had heard some odd noises from Clint and Laura’s room. Bucky was the next one to go to.

“Bucky! I need help!” He shouted, banging on the door harder. His hand was starting to throb, from the smacking.

Finally, after what felt like hours, (Only twelve seconds in actuality) Bucky opened the door, looking panicked, and ready to snap the neck at anything looking remotely threatening. Good thing Peter sort of resembles Strawberry Shortcake.

“What is it Peter? Are you okay?” He demanded, grabbing Peter by the shoulder and looking him over.

“Physically, yes,” Peter sighed, “Emotionally, no.” Peter nearly burst into tears right there, at 11 o’clock, in the doorway of his dad’s, work mate's, ex boyfriend (now just incredibly close and great besties). Oh, how had it come to this?

“What happened?” Bucky frowned, cupping his chin, looking so worried Peter mistook him as May for split second.

“W-well, Har-Harry and I had a fight-” He was cut off, as Bucky brought him into a bone crushing hug. While Peter felt like his entire body was turning into dust (SORRY), a lock of Bucky’s hair fell in front of his nose. Why did it smell like Sam’s cheap cologne? No, that was not what he needed to question at the moment.

“No, Bucky, we made up.” Peter cried as he pushed himself back.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to expand on why he was currently sobbing, with snot dripping out of his nose.

“Then I to him I loved him, and he didn't say it back! He just hung up on me!” Peter shouted, shaking as sobs racked through his body.

“Oh, Pete.” Bucky sighed.

\----

Poking his head through the door, he checked to make sure Nat had made it safely back to her room.

She had.

She was now snuggled in the crook of Bruce’s arm, softly snoring with her orange hair splayed on her pillow. Bruce looked like a rabbit, with his knees pulled up close to his stomach.

Shutting the door as quietly as he could, Steve continued down the hallway, checking on the rest of his family (Not Tony’s, for he was being a dick). He reached the door to Bucky's room and turned the knob.

He nearly let out a yelp when he saw three figures in the room. Sam, wrapped in a blanket, lay asleep in the floor. On the bed, sleeping soundly, was his best friend and Peter.

“What the-?” Remembering specifically remembering seeing a mass under the blankets of Peter’s bed. Leaving the door open, he raced down the hall, ripped open Peter’s door, and stalked over to the bed, belonging to Peter.

He pulled back the sheet to see a pillow. ‘Dammit Pete’.

He jogged back to Bucky’s bedroom, and peered in once again. Okay, so it was kind of adorable how close the two were. Bucky was usually a loner, only talking to Steve, and occasionally Natasha. And he hadn't given Peter a second glance when he arrived at Stark tower for the first time.

Why was Bucky so suddenly taking on this big brother role?

With shake of his head, Steve closed the door and walked back to his room.

\-----

“I'm just going to wait.” The man decided on, setting himself down on a velvety red chair. It wasn't like he had some sort of duty make sure that idiot was okay. What did he care? He didn't. At all. He could die, and he would hardly bat an eye.

But they had been in love. They had given everything they had to be together. They loved one another so much, they were willing to destroy their own reputations for one another.

He was right though, their relationship had  
Still been wrong. They hadn't  
Loved each other. He had only used  
Him for power.

“I don't love him anymore.” He said to the air around him, just to hear how it sounded,

“I hate him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of y'all catch my subtle messege? 
> 
>  
> 
> I feel wierd for saying y'all now.


	9. Silver blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T WANT TO WRITE A SUMMARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm sorry it took so long to post. I've just been studying up for finals. I gots them in like two days and I am FREAKING OUT. Wish me luck, friends.

 

_ Red...lot’s of red...everywhere. And then white, like a...a thing, he'd seen that white before... _

 

_...and pain… _

 

_...so much...pain. It burns…throbs...aches _

 

_...and that sound? ...ringing…like he was in a tunnel...and a train...was coming towards him... _

 

_ There was something else though. What was that? _

 

_ ‘...Wilson…you're...alright...you need to rest…’ _

 

And then comfort. He was in a bed. A soft bed. Much nicer than his, and so...so white.

 

\----

 

Peter awoke in Bucky’s bedroom. No, correction; Peter awoke in Bucky’s empty bedroom. Bucky was gone, as well as Sam. The bed was made, even though he was lying on it with a blanket, and the floor was bare, save a pillow Peter must have knocked of the bed when he woke up.

 

“Bucky?” Peter yawned, sitting up and stretching out his arms.

 

“Master Parker, everyone has gone to the kitchen for breakfast, Mr. Barnes requested I tell you this when he went down.” Friday informed him, making him jump at the voice.

 

“O-oh. Thank you, I'll head down there,” He paused thinking hard, “Is Scott still in the medic’s?” 

 

“Yes, Master Parker. He's still asleep, and is under a 24 hour suicide watch.” The AI told him, causing him to raise an eyebrow and ask,

 

“Suicide watch? Why?” 

 

It took a moment for Friday to answer this time, going through the countless information in a matter of second,

“He seems to keep trying to hurt himself in his sleep. At 5:38 this morning, three nurses had to restrain him from attempting to use a scalpel to cut his throat. He was asleep at the time, and does not remember it ever happening.” 

 

It took a moment for Peter process what had just been said. Scott? Funny, pun making, father of the year, Scott Laing had tried to hurt himself? That did not sound right.

 

“Should I tell Mr. Laing to expect your vis-”

Peter didn't wait for her to finish her question saying, “No. let him sleep. I'm gonna head down and eat breakfast. Did Steve make waffles?” He asked, strolling out of his bedroom.

 

“Yes,” Friday answered, “Capsical is in the kitchen making waffles, as well as pancakes, by Mr. Stark’s request.” 

 

Peter snorted at the nickname given to Steve. His dad was so unoriginal.

 

\-----

 

_ “...Help….Please...I d-don't know...where I am.” _

 

_ Was that him talking?  _

 

_ He couldn't tell, all of the noises seeming to just blend together.  _

 

_ Had he always sounded so whiny? _

 

_ And where was that ringing coming from? _

 

_ Why was it so white? _

 

_ \---- _

 

‘Pancakes, pancakes, who doesn't like pancakes? The answer is no one, cause pancakes are the best. Add all the syrup, and choco chips, let's put this flavor bomb to the test!’ Steve sang to himself, flipping the pancake happily. He flopped the last pancake onto the plate and moved to where the others sat. Placing a pancake on everyone's plate he continued to sing in his head,

 

‘A pancake for Nat! A pancake for Bruce! A pancake for everybody, and one for underoos-’ 

 

Wait-where was Pete? Bucky and Sam were here, why was Peter not.

 

“Where's Peter, Buck?” Steve asked, giving him a pancake, covered quickly in a bottle full of syrup by Bucky.

 

“I let him sleep in. He had a rough night.” Bucky answered, not looking up from his food.

 

“I was pretty worried about Scott too.” Clint nodded in understanding, taking a fairly large bite of his breakfast.

 

Bucky shook his head, “It was about something else.”

 

“Does this have something to do with the screaming coming from his room?” Natasha asked, chewing her food slowly.

 

“Yes.” Bucky answered, not offering anything else to explain, why the young boy had been in such hysterics.

 

“Wait-wh-when was Peter screaming? Is he okay?” Tony asked, standing up, his eyes darting to everyone’s faces in worry. Steve’s heart ached at the sight of his...friend. Yes, seeing his...friend in this worried and tortured state was awful.

 

“I-I’m sure he’s fine. He looked fine when I checked on everyone last night.” Steve answered, setting down his own plate, and sitting next to Wanda. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. Bruce was the one to speak first, 

 

“Check on everyone? Why were you checking on all of us?” The scientist asked, pausing his eating and looking to the super soldier in question. They all looked to him in question, waiting for him to reveal as to what he had been doing last night.

 

Steve looked at his food with a blush, “I check on everyone. Every night. To make sure everything is okay.” He answered.

 

“You do that every single night?” Bucky asked, setting his cup of orange juice down, and crossing his arms.

 

“...Yes.” Steve flushed at his answer, “It’s not supposed to be weird.” He went on, unable to look at the others, they probably thought he was some sort of creep. But it wasn’t like he couldn’t check on them every night. He had to make sure they were okay. 

 

Every night, when the others were in their own homes, Steve would first ask Friday of everyone was in bed and asleep. If it was a yes, he would ask if their were any threats on the tower. It was always a ‘no, Stars and Spandex’. He would try to sleep, but couldn’t help but think about the times that there really was danger. And the people he’d let get hurt in his moments of weakness. He would end up getting up and checking on everyone in a specific order. 

 

His first priority? Bucky. He needed to make sure he was still there, and finding him hadn’t been some dream. Bucky was always there, either reading so vigorously he wouldn’t see Steve, or already asleep. 

 

Then he’d go to Tony. The man was never in his room, Steve only finding him there four or five times a month. He was usually asleep in his lab, or on the couch in the living room, the tv still on. Steve would carry him to his real bed, or just simply place a blanket on him.

 

After them, he’d check on Pete. Peter was always asleep in bed when he entered his room. Of course, there were times when he’d find him with his phone still clutched in his phone, or in his Spidey suit. Or the time he’d found him with a tent in the sheet. Nope. Not gonna think ‘bout that. That had been traumatizing for Steve.

 

Of course he’d go look in on Sam next. The man was always passed out in his bed. He had to get up early in the morning, so he went to bed every night at exactly nine o’clock, and woke up at six to go on ten mile runs. Steve knew he was probably doing it just to prove to Steve that he could be faster if he trained enough, but Steve never brought it up. 

 

And then there was Clint who occasionally spent the night, when Laura and him had a fight. It wasn’t often. But it happened more than it should in a marriage. Him spending the night at least fourteen times a year. ‘They really should go back to marriage counseling’, Steve had thought. But every time he went peeked into Clint’s room to make sure he was still there, he found him asleep, holding a picture that looked like a redhead woman that looked like someone Steve knew was taken.

  
  


At the end of the night, Steve would retire to his bedroom, at around three am. By then he’d be so tired it would make his eyes burn if they were not closed.

 

“It's still creepy!” Clint exclaimed, flailing his arms like a cartoon character might.

 

Steve frowned at his food, playing with his fork awkwardly, trying to think of a way to move the conversation along.

 

“Morning, everyone!” A cheery voice exclaimed from the entryway. Turning their heads they saw a young Peter Parker, skipping into the kitchen. His hair was in messy chocolate curls that fell around his face, half covering his hazel eyes. His clothes were mismatched, out of his pajamas, and now in blue jeans, a green and orange striped t shirt under a red hoodie, and polka dot socks. But it wasn’t just his clothes that were different. It was the expression he wore. His smile seemed strained, but his eyes were twinkling in a mischievous manner he had developed after an afternoon spent with Loki, two years or so ago.

 

“What’s up with you, Parker?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

 

Peter shrugged saying, “I don’t know, I guess everything is just...calmer today. I know it’s only nine thirty in the morning, but everything just seems kind of happy.” He was looking out a window in a manner that kind of disturbed Steve, “There’s something,” He breathed in calmly, “Nice about today.”

 

“Kid. You’re weirding me out.” Sam frowned, scrunching up his nose.

 

Peter pulled his eyes away from the glass and over to his family, and shined a dopey grin at them all, “What’s for breakfast?” 

 

“I made pancakes.” Steve grinned, getting up from his seat and grabbing another plate of the breakfast item for Peter.

 

“We really should get going in a bit, Peter.” Natasha said, standing as well and taking one last sip from her mug of coffee.

 

“...But pancakes.” Peter frowned, looking at the food like it was his long lost lover or something.

 

“We can stop at a starbucks or something,” Nat shrugged, “Get your coat, kid.” 

 

Peter frowned, as she left the room, going towards the elevator. 

 

“Pancakes.” Peter scowled, hopping along after her.

 

“It’s a great day, isn’t it?” Clint called after him.

 

\-------

 

“Have you ever actually gone shopping before?” Peter asked. 

 

Natasha thought for a moment, thinking over the past years. Bruce was usually the one who went out for groceries and such. She hadn’t been in a mall since that time with Steve. 

 

“...Yes. Of course I have.” Natasha scoffed, pulling on her seatbelt as Peter did the same.

 

“Where are we going then?” Peter asked, setting hsi feet on the dash.

 

“Starbucks. I never finished my coffee.” Nat answered, swiping a hand at his feet to get his feet on the floor of the car.

 

“Mmmk.” Peter hummed, looking out the window with a small smile.

\-----

 

“Are you going to eat your scone or not?” Natasha growled, looking at the uneaten scone in Peter’s lap. She had literally just gotten him the scone, through the starbucks drive thru, and then he wasn’t even eating it.

 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “I will, I just need it to cool down.”

 

“You asked for it to be warm.”

 

“Not burning hot.”

 

“It’s like room temp by now.”

 

“No it’s not. It’s in my lap, and it’s still too hot.”

 

“Eat your scone, pete.”

 

“When it cools.”

 

“Dammit, Peter.”

 

“I don’t want to burn my mouth!”

 

\-----

 

Natasha had no idea where Peter was taking her, but she didn’t really mind. Of course peter had been inside a mall before, where else would he and his friends go? Actually, who else did he hang out with besides Harry and Wade? Gwen was...preoccupied a lot over the past few months. Peter didn’t really have a lot of friends, did he? He had the Avengers though. His family.

 

“Nat? Are you going to pick something out?” peter asked, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to where she stood. They were in front of some racks of clothes. They looked expensive with the small stitching done on it as well as the soft fabric.

 

“Me? We came here for you. Go pick out some jeans or something, kid.” She chuckled, leaning against a close wall.

 

Peter frowned at her but didn't say anything else as he looked around the shop with curiosity. He stopped at once rack after the other, plucking items, and placing most back. After about twenty minutes he approached her with a armful of clothing.

 

“What'd you pick out?” She asked, reaching out and playing with a green sleeve that stuck out of the pile.

 

“A bunch of crap that I don't need.” He answered with small giggle.

 

“Let's try them on then.” She commanded,ushering him over to the changing rooms.

 

“I have to try them on?” Peter groaned, acting like the true nerdy-dirty jeans wearing-shopping hating-teenager he was.

 

“Yes. Go.”

 

Peter walked into one of the small curtained stalls, as Natasha sat herself down on a small couch. It was made with some sort of fabric that made you feel itchy no matter how you angled your body. She nearly got up and left, when Peter stepped out from behind the curtain. He wore a black shirt that’s sleeves went only to his elbows. The collar as well as buttons were yellow, and a yellow triangle design covered the front. His pants were normal black jeans-not wait, there was a chain the crossed over the butt and over to the front of things. And to top of the look was a black bowler hat, dimmed with yellow stars. The outfit was so outrageous as to what Peter usually, that Natasha almost thought Peter had been replaced by an alien.

 

“Um,” Natasha hummed, unsure what to say. Was she supposed to tell him the truth about how the look definitely didn't fit his personality? Or maybe she should just let it play out? Seeing Tony blow a fuse over it might be fun…

 

“You look, great, Pete!” She exclaimed, letting a wide grin spread across her face.

 

Peter looked at her unsurely, “Are you sure? It's kind of uncomfortable to be wearing pants this tight.” Peter frowned. Tugging on the tight material.

 

“It fine. We're getting it. Try on some more clothes.” Nat answered, sitting back down.

 

Peter bit his lip as he went back in. After a moment of scrolling through Tumblr on her phone, she heard the curtain swish and Peter step out. Oh great. Another terrifying outfit. 

 

“You like it?” Peter asked excitedly, twirling a bit, the fabric swooping after him. Genie wore a white collars shirt under a calf length black, high collars jacket. If that wasn't enough his pants went only to his knees before the were succumbed by dark blue socks. It was like he was an under-budget-background character from Dr. Who.

 

Natasha sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

\-----

 

“He used me.” 

 

His breath shuttered as he clung tightly to the desk in front of him. His knuckles turned white and he bit his lip. A little too hard. His mouth filled with the red liquid from inside. 

 

“He used me to get closer to them all. To get their secrets, or to..to...to…” He trailed off. No, he didn't believe that either. His past love hadn't been a bad man when he was with him. Well he hadn't been a man at all. Maybe he had created a sense of humanity, with his help, at one point. But now? Let's just say he wasn't too sure his past love was totally sane. 

 

The last he heard about him was...gone. Left. Vanished.

 

‘Same as me’ he thought to himself. He'd been gone for months. Maybe longer . He hadn't left his home in awhile. Maybe he should go and see Tony. 

 

The previous attempts failed. He'd tried so many time to get out the door. To make it to at least past the corner store where he bought his food. To make it to the Avengers tower. To see his family again. 

 

He was on the verge of cracking. He had touched the silver blades to many times. He had felt alone to many times. He was the one who drove him away...wasn't he? Had he caused all of it? 

 

No. No, he didn't love him anymore. 

 

No.

 

No.

 

“I-I-” 

 

He would go see them. He would. Tomorrow. What day was it? He scuffled papers out of the way and swiped some on the floor. Finally he found it.

 

A calendar! 

 

He glanced at the dates. Okay, he knew it was August. That was good. But what day? Was it a Saturday? A Tuesday?

 

He stumbled out of the room and soon out the door of his gigantic home.

 

“What day is it?” He demanded at a man walking his dog.

 

“Um...are you talking year? Or…?” The man asked, looking over the clothes he was wearing.

 

“No! What day of the month?” He demanded.

 

“The nineteenth. Saturday.” The man answered.

 

“The nineteenth…” He mummerd, clutching his head. He was supposed to remember this day, wasn't he? What was today? No, tomorrow was...what was it? He was supposed to know. He was supposed to know! Why didn’t he know?

 

“WHAT IS IT?!?” He roared, hands digging through his hair.

 

“Woah, dude. Chill-oh my god,” The man looked at him with wide eyes, “You're that superhero! That guy who stopped Thongos! Right?” The guy let a grin come out.

 

“No. Y-you must be mistaken.”

 

“Yeah! You're that guy who who went after the infinity stones! You’re the one who...You haven't been seen in like two years or something.” The man frowned, “Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it. Aren't you supposed to be at-” 

 

The man wasn’t allowed to finish. 

 

He ran back into his house, slamming the door behind him. He skidded back into his room, nearly colliding with a nearby wall. He grabbed the discarded calendar eagerly and flipped to the current date.

 

“August 19th...the day before...PETER’S BIRTHDAY!” He gasped. Was it already time? He had missed his last birthday then...that means Peter was turning 18? 18, already??

 

...Stephen was such a bad uncle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also may have had a complete breakdown after completing Merlin for the fourth time. I can't, man. I just can't deal with all these feels.


	10. What Wade Wilson knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of intesness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to post, I finished finals, so yay. I should be able to do more writing. And I got into Riverdale. it's stupid but I love it becuase I'm shipping Betty and Veronica like crazy. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy. There is a Stony moment in this, and the next chapter is gonna be a ton of Stony as well as Spidypool.

_“One day, I’m gonna be a hero just like you, Mr. Stark.”_

 

_Tony looked down at the 10 year old Peter Parker with surprise. Sure, Tony had been trying_

_harder, heck, he had defeated Loki. But a hero? Was that him? Or was he just a billionaire taking advantage of his fame? Did he deserve people to look up to him? Kids like Peter? Naive kids? Damn, he had serious self doubt, he soon realized as he thought it over. They were at Stark tower. Tony was hosting a party for the Avengers after they all saved the world from the lord of trickery. Peter of course came, and had run to Tony’s open arms, nearly in tears as he hugged him. Apparently he had seen the whole fight on tv, Aunt May also telling Tony, she had caught him wrapping pans in duct tape over his arms, and trying to go out the window to go help._

 

_But what did Pete just say? He wanted to be like him? Tony almost burst into tears right there. Peter wanted to be like him! ‘He wants to be like me’ Tony screamed happily in his mind. Then he frowned, ‘HE WANTS TO BE LIKE ME?’_

 

_“I’m not so sure about that, kid. I’m not exactly someone you should look up to.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

 

_Peter gave a goofy grin, popping a crab cake in his mouth, “What’re you talking about? You saved fricken new York today! It was awesome!” Peter squealed, hopping up and down, attracting the attention of others. They smiled at the young boy, amused._

 

_“Language, kid.” Tony chuckled, ruffling a hand through Peter’s hair. At that exact moment tony felt someone approach him from behind. A hand clasped him on the shoulder, and he felt a sudden realization at who it was. He turned his head to the side, and bit back a fond smile._

 

_“Capsical! You enjoying the party? Or is it annoying not able to get drunk?” Tony said with a laugh._

 

_Steve shook his head and tried to muster a joking scowl. It did not work, and he let out a bark of laughter, “It’s a great party, Stark.” Steve nodded, keeping up his boy scout like ways. The man’s eyes pulled away from Tony and found their way over to Peter,  Tony looked over to see his godson open mouthed and staring at the Captain in awe._

 

_Tony almost slapped himself when he remembered Peter hadn’t been introduced to the others. Peter, the boy who was constantly raiving about how much he loved Captain America, and even Thor when he heard about the god saving a small town in New Mexico, and Tony didn’t even think to introduce them as soon as he heard he would be meeting them._

 

_“You’re Peter?” Steve asked, crouching down to be eye level with Pete. The young boy let out squeak in answer, apparently not realizing he hadn’t answered. Tony cleared his throat, trying to get the kid to answer properly._

 

_Peter must have gotten the message, because he shook his head as if trying to get out of daze (which he had been in) and then turned to Captain America with wide eyes, “PETER PARKER, SIR.” Peter said loudly, as he saluted  the soldier. On goers of the party looked over again and giggled._

 

_Steve tried not to smile, biting his lip he said, “Nice to meet you too, son.” He chuckled._

 

_Peter looked like he was going to cry as he turned to Tony, “He called me ‘son’.” He squealed._

 

_Before anyone else could say anything, a faint, “Peter!” was yelled by May. Peter nodded to them giddly, and skipped off to his aunt._

 

_Tony and Steve looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Tony was surprised at first, him and Steve laughing at the same thing, but soon it faded as they both howled. Tony vaguely noticed Steve grab his shoulder, and him grab steve’s, as they nearly doubled over in laughter. By the time Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Fury had walked over to see what the ruckus was about, they were wheezing, clinging to each other, tears in their eyes._

 

_“Give me strength.” Fury muttered, causing them to laugh harder, including the other Avengers._

 

\------

 

His hands made their way under the other man’s shirt. His fingernails scraping at the soft skin of his back. A moan escaped his lips, and the man bucked his hips

 

“ _Oh...ahhh-_ STEVE!” Tony moaned, his nails digging into the blonde’s shoulders. His skin was so hot. He was sweating, in either nervousness...or from physical...interactions.

 

Steve was new to this. Tony didn't even need to ask him. He had fallen in love with that Peggy...but that ended before it even started. He had his first kiss at the age of twenty, and got his first blow job, from Bucky before they split up. Now he was in his late thirties, and ending his virginity with Tony Stark. “TONY!” Steve yelled, tearing Tony out of his prior thoughts. Tony's ass lurched forward as Steve let out his climax with the softest most startled squeak. It was fucking adorable. Steve pulled out and panted heavily as he flopped down on the bed. Tony planted down alongside him, flipping down on his back.

 

“So did you have fun?” Tony grinned, earning a halfhearted glare from the soldier.

 

“The most.” Steve finally answered. His lips puckered at the end. Those lips. Damn, they were magical. It was like they had been created to just bring all pleasure.

 

“Good. Now that's a very memorable first time, Stevie.” Tony grinned, moving closer to the blonde.

 

Steve blushed,Tony wrapping an arm around him, as he said, “Very.”

 

\------

 

_Loki felt powerful. Scratch that, he felt like his smug, clever self, that had disappeared over four years ago. Not only had he just defeated Thanos, but he had done so all by himself._

 

_With only a small amount of help. Mainly from Dr. Stephen Strange-much to Tony Stark’s disdain._

 

_Yes, all of the Avengers had key roles in the war; The Captain leading his band of freedom-ful misfits in Socivia. Thor, and the group of rejects that claimed they had saved the galaxy once or twice, went after the remaining infinity stones. And of course, Tony, the flying red man, and the spider child had tried to defend their precious city._

 

_Granted, they had all come together in the end, beating the crap out of Thanos-but Loki was the one who actually defeated him. Loki was the one who studied thousands of ancient scrolls for weeks to find the remaining infinity stones. Loki was the one, who let himself be beaten to near death, for the sake of the others. Loki was the one, who was hunted for months even after the demise of Thanos. Loki was the one, who risked his life to get on Thanos’s bloody ship._

 

_The stress he went under made him go, near mad. If it wasn't for the fact that he loved to mess with others, he probably would have left a long time ago, in search of a plant to rule. But Loki didn't stay for himself. Or his brother. Or any of the others, except-Stephen. He had been an asswhole at first, yes. They were at each other’s throats everyday, like stray dogs fighting for dominance. Loki wasn't even sure how they managed to fall in fucking love. Where was this going-oh yeah, Loki had saved the galaxy single handedly-ish. Single handedlyish. FINE, it was a group effort, and everyone helped. Blah, blah, blah, friendship, blah, Thanos sucks, blah, blah, Stephen’s hot, blah, blah._

 

_Wait-_

 

_\------_

 

Scott woke up to a blinding white light. A lamp. A very bright lamp, that was burning his corneas.

 

“Ugh.” He groaned, shutting his eyes closed once again, and turning on his side. His insides felt like jelly. Was that normal? It didn't feel normal. Then again, he could shrink down to the size of an ant, or enlarge to be the size of three airplanes stacked on one another. His head was also aching. That was pretty normal. He usually woke up with headaches and sweating like a pig in the hot sun.

 

Why did that happen? Was he sick or something? He sat up, to look around the room, and turned his head to-

 

“Gah!” He growled, hand raising to his neck. He felt a bandage.

 

“What on earth?” He muttered voice hoarse, sliding a finger over the white cloth covering his neck. Had someone attacked him?

 

...was he a vampire?

 

Scott turned his head o the side with a wince of pain. Who had done this to him? He didn't remember waking up from his nap. He hadn't-

 

Oh.

 

Oh god.

 

“Fuck.” Scott swore.

 

He looked at the several tubes in his arms. Why were they there? He was fine. He wasn't in a coma or something. He was fine. A bit...dizzy. But fine.

 

He pulled one of the tubes out, and a loud beeping filled the room. He ignored it of course, he had to warm them. He had to warm them all of what was to come. He had to get out of this bed. Now.

 

Quickly, grabbing hold of the other tubes, he yanked them out with a yelp. The room spun for a moment before he was able to focus on the door leading out. Scott set his feet down on the cold marble floor, and attempted to stand. He failed, and stumbled into a table. The wind was knocked out of him, and he choked on a breath.

 

“FRIDAY,” The man gasped, grasping the wall for support, “Where are the others?”

 

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke, “Master Stark is in his bedroom with Captain Rodgers, Mr. Laing. Everyone else is in the theatre room watching Harry Potter or in the kitchen eating lunch.”

 

If Scott wasn’t in a state of panic, he would have stopped and questioned why Steve and Tony were alone in Stark’s bedroom. He would have snorted and remembered it just so he could bring it up at dinner or something. But he wasn’t able to focus on that now. He only had a few hours left.

 

“Where’s Peter?” He demanded, moving towards the door again.

 

“Master Parker and Romanoff are out for the day.”

 

Oh crud.

 

“Tell the others I have something important to tell them and they should all get to the conference-” Scott was silenced by the door whipping open and a woman stepping inside the room. She was so engrossed in her magazine she didn’t even see Scott until she was about four feet away, and about to walk into him.

 

“What are you-?” She stopped, looking him over. His hospital-like gown had some dried blood on it, along with damp patches, where it stuck to his skin. His hair must have been a disaster, as he had a few locks dragged onto his forehead. Also, he smelled. It was like he had taken a jog around the entire city and didn’t shower for three days.

 

“Get back in bed sir.” The woman commanded, setting aside her magazine. Scott glanced at it before looking back to her. She was pretty. Her face was round and her was pulled into messy bun, giving the rings under her eyes look more obvious. Her uniform was just a white cotton tee shirt under a white lab coat, the pants just light blue jeans.

 

“I need to tell the Avengers something.” He said back.

 

“Sir you’re unwell, you’re not thinking straight. I need you to get back in bed and rest. Can you do that for me?” She asked. She was surprisingly calm in this whole ordeal. She looked only in her early thirties, and was considerably smaller than Scott, but did not seem to give a damn about herself. She just didn’t want him to get hurt. Or maybe she just didn't want to lose her job.

 

“I need to warn them.”  Scott grunted, nearly tripling over his own feet as he moved through the room.

 

“Sir.” She said impatiently, moving over to him and holding a hand in front of him, as if she was hesitating from touching him.

 

“I need to go-” He said, attempting to take a step and ending up losing his footing.

He let out a yelp at the same time the nurse did and crashed into her.

 

That's when she lost her chill.

 

“SECURITY!” She shouted, scooting out from under him and backing into a corner.

 

“No, I-i need to tell them what's happening-I need to tell them he's on his wa-” He was cut off by a man and a woman in matching blue uniforms, barging in.

 

They took one look at the nurse in the ground before looking at Scott.

 

“Sir, I'm going to ask you to get back in the bed.” The man said, taking a step towards him, while the woman helped the nurse up from the floor.

 

“No.” Scott shook his head, standing back up, “I need to speak With the Avengers.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Laing. We’ll call them up, after you get some more rest.” The the nurse said, now standing next to the two others.

 

“I need to speak with them now.”

 

“Sir, please get back into the bed.”

 

“They're in trouble-”

 

“I spoke with Dr. Banner just an hour ago, everyone is-”

 

“NO! I NEED TO-”

 

“Sir, don't make us restrain you.”

 

“Try.” Scott spat, his legs shaking but still taking a step forward.

 

“Sir-”

 

Scott was already running out the door by the time the others even realized he was zipping out.

 

“RESTRAIN HIM!” He heard the others shout. He didn't look behind him and bounded over a table. He felt someone grab his wrist and he quickly yanked it away, running.

 

“Mr. Laing!” Someone shouted. He didn't stop, and continued running. His movements were sluggish, however, as he was pretty sure he was pumped full of drugs. And his neck stung. Like, a lot.

 

He glanced to his right and saw the exit. Two glass doors, right in front o the receptionist desk.

 

He dashed for it, avoiding the hands of one security guard and then ducking under a nurse’s outstretched arms.

 

“Home free.” He whispered to himself as he reached the doors. He placed a hand on the doorknob, ready to whip it open an go find his family, when-

 

Someone injected a needle in his ass.

 

\----

 

Wade rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The paint was peeling and an old water mark laid there. Maybe he should fix that. Or just go over it with a coat of paint. Something that didn't require him to go outside. To go over to Peter’s.

 

How had he not known Harry and Peter were a thing? How? Peter was his best friend. They told each other everything. They were connected in a way. Wade could feel it. They had this bond that made them so close.

 

Wade had grieved, when Peter grieved for May.

 

Wade had been ecstatic, when Peter was ecstatic for being adopted by Tony Stark.

 

Wade had been heart broken, when Peter was heartbroken about Strange disappearing.

 

Although everyone had been devastated when the sorcerer fell off the face of the earth. Loki and Thor had also left, but Thor checked in on them every few months but...never with Loki.

 

And that sucked. It really, really, fucking sucked. Wade wasn't sure how the actual adults had managed to function when two of their family members left. Yes, Loki hadn't exactly become buddy-buddy with them all, but he still loved them. Even if, he hid the infinity stones, he was still a trusted member of the Avengers team. Ish.

 

But this is getting off topic. The point is, Wade knew every single last thing about Peter Parker.

 

Or used to.

 

\----

 

“WOAH, WE’RE HALFWAY THERE!-”

“WOAH, LIVIN’ ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND-”

“WE’LL MAKE IT I SWEAR-”

 

Peter joined in with Nat, and sung, “WOAH! LIVIN’ ON A PRAYER!”

 

Peter and Nat had been having an incredibly fun bonding time. They had gone shopping, got a particularly hot scone, messed with a few store clerks, and now both were belting out the lyrics to Livin’ on a prayer. Natasha had a gorgeous voice, that made most people melt at the sound of it. Peter’s? Peter sounded like an electrocuted cat when he sang. He had no idea how to carry a tune, and had no idea what musical notes even were. He had failed 7th grade choir, after all.

 

So there was a legitimate reason he let out a shriek when someone tapped on the window of the car. They were literally parked in the Stark garage, how was Peter supposed to know the people in his home were exploring the many rooms?

 

“Nice singing, guys.” Clint laughed as Natasha opened her door and stepped out. Peter felt his face burn, and glared at  his uncle. Clint laughed in reaction before screaming as Natasha threw a stale scone at his head. “NEVER MENTION MY SINGING AGAIN!” she screamed, and began to chase the man. Clint let out a very unmanly screech and took off, Nat right on his heels.

 

Peter stared after them with a look of half amusement and half irritance, “I’ll just carry everything in on my own!”

 

Nat only called back, “You have super strength!”

 

Peter looked into the back of the car to the several shopping bags. “Yeah, but not seven arms.” He muttered, getting out of the car.

 

\----

 

“What do you mean, you put him under anesthesia?!” Tony yelled furiously at the med staff. His hair was much messier than usual, and his clothes seemed to have been put on in a rush, as his shirt was inside out.

 

Wanda was however, decked out in a dark grey, long sleeved tee. her black leggings matching the black tennis shoes she wore. Her was pulled back into a tight ponytail, showing all her beauty.

 

Sam and Bucky both wore pajamas. One wearing blue flannel pants with a white shirt that said, ‘I can fly’. And the other in a black shirt with a red pair of pajama bottoms. Guess which wore what.

 

Steve being Steve wore blue jeans and a light blue thief that was just big enough to fit over his massive muscles, but still able to make him look like the shirt could rip from him moving to wildly. His hair was really messy though. Normally, it was combed quite nicely, it never in his eyes. But now? It was all over the place.

 

They were an odd looking team they were, as they stood in the medical ward, listening to the doctors tell them what had transpired with Scott Laing.

 

“He was attacking-”

 

“I reviewed the tapes! The only person he hurt was himself!” Bruce growled, fists clenched tightly at his side. A vein was popping on the side of his neck, a tinge of green starting to grow on his face.

 

“Banner-” Sam began to walk over to the man, a hand raised as if trying to calm a wild dog-which wasn't that different from what he was actually doing.

 

“You roofied him!” Tony shouted, not noticing his friend was on the verge of hulking out. He stepped closer to the Doctor-who had sweat on his forehead, nervous as shit-and jabbed a finger at his chest, “You work for me, got it? You tell me what's going on! You tell me if a patient wakes up! You tell me every single thing that happens down there!” Tony stopped to take on a breath, looking at the man murderously.

 

“I know sir, but-”

 

“BUT WHAT? You completely disregarded your regulations and your actual job! Scott Laing is literally the only patient you have down there, SO DON’T GIVE ME ANY FUCKING BULLSHIT ABOUT HIM DISRUPTING ANYONE OR WHATEVER!” Steve cut in, making the entire room go into a stunned silence at hearing the beloved innocent-seeming man swear.

 

Tony seemed to be the one to get over the shock first and say, “Um yeah, what iced frisbee said.” Tony blinked as he looked at the others before shaking his head and going on about Scott,

 

“Why did you think to drug the man? Why didn't you just tell him you'd send us right in? We would have come in an instant!”

 

“He might've tore his stitches-”

 

“He didn't get stitches! He has scratches, and thanks to you all, a bruise on his the back of his head!” Bruce snapped, hands starting to enlarge and voice a bit deeper than usual.

 

“Bruce, buddy? You need to calm down.” Sam said, backing away a bit from the man.

 

“Where's Nat?” Wanda asked the others, he eyes darting to the door.

 

“She's still out with Peter.” Bucky answered, his feet carrying him towards the bar behind them.

 

“We will finish this later.” Tony hissed to the doctors, showing them out of the room before turning to Bruce with an impossibly calm smile, “Hey Buddy? Wanna go down to the lab? Do some fun experiments with my gear? We can-” Tony was cut short when Bruce only became greener and let out a very unlike Bruce growl. Tony let out a yip and flinched back.

 

“Tony-wait-what is that for?” Steve began, and suddenly looked away from the man and over to Bucky.

 

Bucky held an incredibly large gun behind his back, very unsubtle like for that matter. “Nothing.” The man with He metal arm lied, as Steve stormed over to him in a huff.

 

“Buck. Put it down. He isn’t going to hulk out.” He whispered into Bucky’s ear. The man only looked at Bruce more intensely, his fingers clenching around the gun more tightly.

 

“Uncle Bruce?” Someone called from the door. They all looked over to see Cassie standing in the doorway, hands tugging on her hair in a nervous habit. Her little green dress flitted around her tiny legs. Bruce on the other hand was becoming less green, his hunched over position straightening out, and his scowl vanish.

 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” He asked, still breathing quickly.

 

“Um, Aunt Nat is chasing Uncle Clint around the training room with a rocket launcher.” She informed them, pointing down the hall, from where she had seen them.

 

As just like that, the best hulk moment was over, as everyone raced to see Clint get his ass kicked.

 

\----

 

“We will go after the boy, if you don't give us what we need.” The gigantic man threatened. He was like a blue version of the hulk, although his skin seemed to be made from ice. He was horrifyingly angry.

 

“N-no, please...he's just-”

 

“TELL ME THEN! WHERE ARE THE SONS OF ODIN?!!” The giant screamed, stomping closer to the broken seeming body of the man.

 

“I don't know, p-please, you-you have to believe me, they've been gone for-”

 

“If you don't know then I will find someone that does! Tell me who would know!” The giant demanded, his foot coming down hard on the man’s back.

 

The man let out a painful scream and whimpered, “I-I-”

 

“What about Thor Odinson? He had a lover on Midgard, correct? She would know?” The giant questioned, a spark igniting in his eyes at the thought of torturing someone new.

 

“No! No, Jane and Thor broke up years ago!” The man yelled, hands clawing at the rocks under him.

 

“Then who? Does the god of mischief have anyone close to him?” The giant demanded.

 

“I-i,” A flash of realization crossed over his face, which he quickly covered up and shook his head, “No.”

 

“Yes he does. I saw that. I saw that look. Who is it? Who? TELL ME?” The monster growled, picking up the man by the face.

 

“No.”

 

“Then you leave me no choice. I will go after the boy.”

 

“YOU HAVE A CHOICE! JUST DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE HURTING INNOCENTS IN YOUR MARCH FOR REVENGE!” The man screamed, kicking out as the giant simply laughed.

 

“That's the point, small mortal. I'm going to take everything that those Asgardians love away.” A disturbed grin broke out on the large creature’s face.

 

“But that's not fair.” The man choked out.

 

“Of course not, Scott. It never is! How do you think my father died?” The giant roared, his grin now wiped off.

 

“H-how do you know my name?” Scott groaned, his face begging to bruise at the right grasp on it.

 

“I've been keeping tabs on you, Scott. I needed to make sure I knew everything about my treacherous ex-family member, including his little friends he made.” The giant laughed.

 

“Who are you? Why do you want to find Thor and Loki so much? What did they-”

 

“I DON’T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING, MORTAL!” Was screeched back, and Scott received a slap to the face so hard, it made the world go black for a moment. Scott was dropped down on the rock once more, and he felt some of the skin from his hands peel off.

 

“Y-you said something about your father...did they do something to you?” Scott asked, some bravery returning as he talked to the terrifying giant.

 

“You’re not as incompetent as I thought.” The giant muttered before turning his back on Scott and said, “The sons of Odin are responsible for the murder of my father. He killed him in cold blood.”

 

“Thor would never-”

 

“Thor was an incredibly violent god before he experienced life on Midgard. But no, Thor did not complete the deed, it was my ex-brother, Loki. I am Helblindi son of Laufey, and I vow to avenge my father.” Helblindi finished with a horrifying grin.

 

“Helblindi? Are you blind, man? I didn’t see a walking stick, or is that why have a staff?”

 

“SILENCE! YOU SHALL REMEMBER NONE OF THIS, MORTAL!” Helblindi roared and waved a hand at Scott.

 

\---

  
Scott sat up in a cold sweat.

“Sir?” A nurse questioned, coming close, a needle hidden tightly in her hands. Scott looked at her, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. They looked at each other in complete silence before Scott yawned and said, “Can I have some pudding?”

His memories of the dreams were gone. Now everyone was in danger.

\-----

 

Fuckin hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how old Steve really is? Cause i looked it up and saw he was like 32, and my story takes place like 2 years later so he's like 34 or 35. I think...
> 
> Also just an extra note: Stony happened! Yay!


	11. Furby look alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took this long to update, you see I'm in the process of writing romantic poetry for this girl I like. I haven't actually given it to her, but I'll get there. Anyways, I swear I'll post again soon. Stephen's coming in next chapter! Yeeeeeee

__“Brother?” Thor whispered, poking the god of mischief in the shoulder.

It wasn't like Thor had just left his brother in the grass and gone off on his mission. He could have gone for help, and seen if he could locate his friends. But he didn't. Instead, he had taken advantage of the empty playground and played on the slides for nearly 12 hours.

“Brother?” He poked again, wondering if his brother was just messing with him, once again.

“Brother?” He repeated, and proceed to lift Loki’s face in his hands. Loki was freezing, but at the same time he was sweating furiously. It was like he had just finished running in the rain. Actually, no. That's a horrible analogy. No, it was more like his inner frost giant was leaking, letting out cold drops of tear-like water.

“Loki! Bro-” Thor was suddenly cut off from his shouting, when a woman approached, and said,  
“Is he dead?” She walked over cautiously, her dark hair pulled in a loose ponytail. She looked looked like...Jane. But not like her. Her lips were much thinner, and she had a dimple on her left cheek. Her eyes shone a bright electric blue. A small scar trailed from her chin to her lower lip. The imperfection, somehow made her look even more perfect.

“Wha-no, no of course not-he’s-he’s asleep-er-Uh-I-I’m Thor.” The man-who had saved the world several times, basically just muscles and blond hair, and was an actual king-stuttered.

The woman looked up from Loki’s sleeping body, to Thor with even wider eyes. Damn, she literally looked like a female version of Misha Collins. Not that Thor knew who that was. Not like the author was just watching Supernatural and can’t get Castiel’s stunning eyes out of their head. No, let’s go with she looked like Katie Mcgrath. Yeah, she’s really hot. Erm.

“Thor?” She asked, “As in the god?” She sucked in a tight breath and let out a little yelp when he nodded his head. She attempted to play it off as a cough, and failed spectacularly.

“Wait, did you say Loki?” She stopped, looking at the green robed god, who was now breathing much louder and deeper, sounding like he was choking.

“Yes, he's my brother. I think somethings wrong with him, he hasn't woken up for hours. Most of the time when he portals us somewhere, he rests for an hour at the most, I fear something is wrong with him.” Thor nodded, kneeling down beside his brother.

“Have you taken him to a hospital-er, what do gods do when they’re sick? Do you get flu shots?” She asked, suddenly next to Thor, tapping the scar on her chin.

“My brother needs help!” Thor shouted, throwing up his hands, and looking up at the woman in an irritated manner.

“Yeah, sorry, what do you want me to do? I’m a preschool teacher, the only experience I have with someone passing out is when Jimmy Danielson didn’t sleep during nap time and ended up sleeping through arts and crafts.” She crossed her arms and did some weird thing where her bottom lip stuck out as she frowned.

“Do you-” Thor stopped short as Loki’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Letting out a gasps of surprise, Thor and the Katie look-alike looked to the hand, trailing down the arm and all the way up to Loki’s face. His lips were moving, and a faint whisper was coming out.

“Brother?” Thor asked, poking him once again.

“But...I love you…” He muttered, his eyes visually moving under his eyes lids.

“What is he saying? Did he just say he loves you?” The woman asked, crouched down next to him. Thor looked to her and then back to his brother. No, he wasn’t saying he loved Thor. He was talking about someone completely different. Someone…

Magical.

——-

“Hey guys,” Peter said as he entered the living room, and plopped down on the couch next to Sam, “Clint dead?” He stretched his legs out all the way, and let them rest on the coffee table that probably cost more than Bucky’s arm.

Bucky shook his head and cracked his knuckles on the side of the couch, “Nah, he’s hiding on the roof, in that nest he made. Bruce and Natasha are in the lab.”

Peter nodded, “Where's my dad?”

Bucky and Sam looked to each other quickly, both exchanging grimaces.

“I think he’s in his lab.” Sam said, his eyes darting away from Peter and over to a window overlooking the street at the same time Bucky said,  
“The lab.”

“With Bruce and Natasha?” Peter questioned, looking at the older men with suspicion written across his face.

“I don’t know, he just said he was gonna work on something,” Bucky shrugged, “I just assumed he meant his lab.”

Peter nodded, and stood up, “I’ll be back in a moment.” And with that he exited the room after only sitting down for less than thirty seconds.

_\----_

_He entered the room, the swish of his long robes ancouncing his entrance. “Strange!” He yelled anger practically spilling from his mouth._

_“Yes?” A voice answered, short and seeming to be above him. Loki looked up to see Strange, float down to him. He looked Heavenly and had a red glow around him. he was mesmerizing, and Loki nearly forgot that he was supposed to be angry for a moment_

_“Where were you? I waited for nearly an hour! Everyone was staring at me!” Loki yelled. Instead of having the decency to look sorry, Strange rolled his eyes, scoffing like Loki’s words meant nothing to him._

_“I was here.” He said cooly, lacing his fingers together like he was in the middle of a deal going south, “I told you I didn’t feel comfortable telling the others yet. You didn't listen to me.”_

_Loki looked and felt like someone had slapped him. Didn’t listen? What on earth was that about? “And you didn’t think to tell me you weren’t going to come?” loki spat._

_“I did think about it. Just didn’t do it.” Stephen turned up his nose, reminding Loki of the time he had met Clint’s children. (The youngest one had literally thrown a temper tantrum once because they couldn’t have orange popsicles for dinner) Strange turned around, making Loki's anger increase._

_“What do you mean, ‘just didn’t do it’?” Loki yelled, on the verge of screaming._

_“I mean exactly exactly that. I didn't come, because I didn’t want to. You should have listened.” He said, somehow still in control of his tone._

_“I’m sorry for not listening then.” Loki said, his voice bitter and with little empathy, “I’ll start listening from now on.” He said mockingly._

_“I we should stop,” Stephen said abruptly, “Stop this. All of this.” He waved a hand around the room, still not facing his love._

_“Yes , I agree. A wonderful idea! Let’s skip to the makeup sex.” Loki said, running a hand through his hair, holding it in a ponytail as he spoke._

_“No.” strange said firmly._

_“No?” Loki asked, letting out a slight chuckle._

_“You still aren't listening!” Stephen roared, finally turning around and facing the god. His face was wet, tears running down his face, and rolling off his chin onto his shirt, “Us? We’re done! We are done doing this whole entire thing! This-THIS SHITSHOW IS OVER!” His hands moved through the air in anger._

_“Stephen-” Loki tried, reaching a hand out towards the sorcerer._

_“Get out. Get out now.” Stephen said through clenched teeth, his tear flow coming to a stop._

_“Stephen-”_

_“I said, get. The hell. Out.” He growled, not budging from his spot where he stood, despite Loki coming all the way in front of him._

_“But...I love you…” Loki whispered, cupping Stephen’s face in his hands.._

_“Don’t make me throw you out.” Stephen warned, a sob coming up as he spoke._

_“No, darling, I-”_

_He was cut off with a growl, and found himself being flung through a portal, then face first on his own bedroom floor._

_“Don’t come back.” Stephen whispered, and with that, the portal closed and Loki was left alone, once again._

\-----

“Would you hate me if I punched Scott in the face?” Tony growled, pacing around the room, not even bothering to look at Steve.

“Tony.” Steve scolded, sitting in a casual position on the couch, his legs crossed under him, and his hands holding themselves in his lap.

“What? He tried to escape the hospital room I gave him, claiming to have a very important piece of information-” His hands flew all over the place as he exclaimed, “And now? Only like four hours later? He says he doesn't know what I'm talking about! He asked for freaking pudding! Pudding! Who likes pudding?” Tony yelled, stomping about the room, like a six year old.

“I like pudding.” A voice called from the vents, startling both of the men.

“Clint! Get out of my vents!” Tony hissed, grabbing a lonesome broom leaning against the wall, which Steve had definitely not seen when he had entered the room. Tony proceeded to use the broom to whack the vents above his head, and continued to yell at the arrow launching hero.

“Get out! Get out!” He shouted. Clint let out a screech, and Steve stared in horror as Tony's continued to whack the vent, despite Clint obviously have crawled away, by the quieting thumps.

“Tony! Stop!” Steve yelled, getting over his initial shock, and springing from the couch. He placed two hands on the broom and had to give a mighty tug to get the broom into his own hands. After a moment of struggling Tony stopped, and looked at Steve as he had just woken up.

“Tony?” Steve said in a softer tone, dropping the broom to the side.

“I-” Tony choked on his own words, looking at Steve desperately, “I-I'm not sure what just happened. I just started…I felt like someone had taken over my body. Like I wasn't...in control.” Tony frowned, looking to Steve, as if to see if he had an answer.

“Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” Steve asked, holding onto Tony’s hands tightly. They were so cold. Like ice. Like they would melt in Steve’s warm callused hands.

“I'm...fine. Let's just...I'm hungry.” Tony grumbled, sinking low into Steve’s arms, and curling a hand around Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony-”

“Jar-Friday! Order some pizzas from that place down the street!” Tony yelled, a moment of remembrance making him cringe. A moment of silence came before, “Pizzas are ordered, sir.” Rang out through the room.

Tony brought himself back to a standing position, and brushed off his clean jeans. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as if to seek peace in his mind.

“The nightmares are back, aren't they?” Steve said softly, looking at Tony with sympathy, yearning to just sweep into a hug.

Tony’s eyes squeezed shut tighter, making his eyes crinkle and his brow crease, “...Yeah,” He said so quietly Steve nearly heard it, “Yeah, they are.” He said a bit louder, but still chasing Steve to strain to hear him.

“Pepper?” Steve asked, crossing his arms.

“Yeah,” Tony whispered, “And Rhodes, and Wong, and Quill…” His breathing getting heavier.

“Hey, hey,” Steve murmured, “None of that was your fault.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open, fixing a glare on Steve. He scoffed, “Yes. Yes it was. I should have been able to save them.”

“Tony-”

“I blasted Peter Quill in the chest with my blasters, Steve. I’m pretty sure that makes me responsible for his murder.” He spat. He noticed the look on Steve’s face and shook his head, “Stop, don’t tell me I’m not. I’m terrible. I’m so-”

“Knock it off,” Steve interrupted with a growl, “You are not responsible in any way, whatsoever.”

Tony swallowed and looked up at Steve, “Let's just go eat.”

“Fine.”

\------

Wade was holding a bottle of cheap whiskey from the gas station. Scratch that, he was just in the midst of getting completely wasted. He took a long drink from the bottle, burning his throat at how strong it was. Maybe he was too young to be drinking, but you know what? It was the cashier’s fault for not giving a shit, and just letting him of the hook because he had said, “Left my ID at home.”

He was 20, yeah, but not 21. So technically, he was breaking the law. For the hundredth time.

“Oh Peter, why'd you have to shit on my face and leave me in a human sized mouse trap, to wallow in my filth?” He asked the empty room, his bedroom beginning to dance in front of his eyes.

“It's all that curly haired-furby look alike’s fault,” he drawled, “He’s implanted some sort of chip in my Spicy Spider's head. He's like controlling him or something. He's an evil mastermind, who's stealing my bae.”

He looked at the Spider-Man plushie across from him and continued to rant on to it, “That Daddy’s little dickweed, is screwing everything up! I-I read all the Fairy tale stories! I've watched every 80’s high school drama! The Breakfast Club, Weird Science, Heathers, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink, Risky Business, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Can't Buy Me Love-okay, maybe they don't all have happily ever afters, but still! I'm not a JD kind of guy! Sure, I'm a little,” He stopped and shrugged for a moment, “Woohoo! But I would never blow up a high school to get Peter to love me!”

The Spider-Man plushie was silent, causing Wade to worry over what it could be thinking, “Maybe I'm overthinking this. Hold on, lets retrace my steps,” He stood, wobbling a bit, “I went to Petey’s party. Was gonna ask him out. Saw him with Curly fries. Ran out. Found his uncle on a puke covered floor. Nursed his uncle in the bathroom with his dad’s secret lover. Went to the hospital. Left and proceeded to throw my phone off the balcony when Peter attempted to call me nearly forty times.”

He shrugged, “Yep. I'm overthinking things.” He plopped himself back down and sighed, reaching over for the plushie and missibfff twice before grabbing it, “You're right, Spidy. I've gotta tell him. I've gotta do it, or else I'm just gonna slowly die.”

The plushie was still silent.

“I'll take that as a ‘go for it’, Spidy!”

\-------

Peter raised his knuckles to the door of his father's room, ready to knock, when the door swung open.

“Oh! Hey, Pete.” Steve smiled, causing Peter to raise an eyebrow in confusion,  
“Uh hi. Where's my dad? Why are you in his room?”

Steve gave a small chuckle, and Peter couldn't figure out if it was from awkardsensss, amusement, or embarrassment.

“He's right behind me, actually,” Steve stepped to the side to reveal the man. He looked like he had just taken a run around the entire tower. Was he okay? Steve went on, “And I was just chatting with him. We uh, ordered a pizza. We’re on our way down for a bite.”

Peter nodded, “Cool. Can I uh, have a word with my dad?” He asked, jerking his head to the right, to get Steve to take a hint.

Steve glanced at Tony, as if afraid to leave him alone. But he wouldn't be alone, would he? He'd be with Peter Parker. Spider-Man.

“Okay. I'll...I'll be in the kitchen. See you, Tony.” He gave a small wave and walked off down the hall, only looking back once.

“Dad,” Peter began, his hands on his hips and looking at a wall, “We need to talk.”

“Go on.” Tony nodded.

“Well, I'm incredibly pissed that you lied to me about Wade.” Peter said.

“Peter-”

“He won't answer my calls, Dad! I've called him, I've texted him! I even convinced Natasha to let us stop at his apartment. He wasn't there, Dad. I-I think something's wrong. He always responds to my texts, right when I send them.” Peter ranted on, and on, hands waving as he got more and more into it.

“Peter, I think Wade's jealous.” Tony said flatly, leaning against the wall.

“Jealous? Of what, me? What'd I do?” Peter frowned, forgetting his anger towards his father.

Tony bit his lip, as if trying to decide if he should answer, “Harry. He's jealous of Harry, Pete.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Harry? He hates Harry.”

Tony sighed, rubbing both of his eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb, “God, you're so oblivious,” He muttered before saying louder, “Peter, you've been spending a lot of time with Harry. You haven't seen Wade-”

“I saw Wade yesterday! I was at his house at like 8 am!” Peter interrupted.

“Yeah, after two weeks of ignoring him. Not that I really care about that...boy, but he's...I mean, he sees you for the first one in weeks and then that night he sees you dancing with your boyfriend. Think about it Pete, he's jealous.” Tony sighed.

“Oh.”

“So now you know what's really going on. Wade’s-”

“Wade’s upset that I didn't invite him to dance.” Peter cut him off, and nodded, “I get it now. I'll invite him over tomorrow for the surprise party you were planning-yes, I know about it-I gotta go look for Wade.”

Peter gave his dad a quick smile and took off down the hall, “Love you Dad!” He called and rounded the corner.

“That's not why he's jealous.” Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose,  
“Jesus Christ, he's more oblivious then Thor.”

“Indeed, sir.” Friday agreed.

“He said he loves me.” Tony grinned slightly.

“Indeed he did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos or a comment if you want, m8.


	12. Valentine’s Day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has no idea, whatsoever, on what to get for Stephen on vday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically centering around Stephen x Loki, so I’m sorry if y’all were expecting some Spidypool.

It wasn't the idea of today that scared Loki. In fact, he was actually quite excited to experience the holiday that the others had been raving about for two weeks. He had been in awe of the hearts littering walls and the odd naked child with a bow and arrow, that Tony kept on putting in the bathroom to freak everyone out. It had worked, as Clint had let go of his manly persona and let out a scream so loud Loki’s surprised the mortals had not gone deaf.

But now? Now it was the actual day he had been waiting for. Valentine's Day. And uh oh, he had completely forgotten to do something for his lover, Stephen Strange. He had been so caught up in watching Tony paint an Iron man suit pink, and watching romcoms (Yes he now called them that, and it was his new favorite genre of movies) with Steve and Bruce, and even decorating little heart shaped cookies with Natasha and Clint, it had slipped his mind on what to do for Stephen.

Maybe it was the realization when he woke up that morning. Maybe it was that he woke up with his hair cut short and died a sort of mix of red and pink. Or maybe it was just the fact that he had undergone a terrible nightmare. The bottom line is, everyone knew that at exactly 9:03 am, on February 14th, a loud scream of frustration emitted from Loki’s room.

“BROTHER?!?” Thor could be heard screaming, along with a set of heavy footsteps down the hall, waking literally everyone up.   
“BROTHER?” Thor bellowed, pounding on his door. Tony exited his room in an angry huff, his footsteps not nearly as loud as Thor’s, but still menacing.

“What the hell, Antlers?!? I've got a horny Steve in my bed and-”  
“TONY!” Steve yelled from such bed.  
“WELL, AM I WRONG?” Tony shouted back.

“Why is everyone screaming?” Bruce asked as he came out of the room next to them, his hair a mess and still in pajamas. A grey shirt and blue fleece pants.

“STOP SCREAMING!” Clint screamed from down the hall, him coming out of his room, Natasha also coming out of her own room in a huff.

“Shut up, ” She grumbled, whacking him on the head, “You screaming, doesn't help to the screaming.”

Clint frowned, shuffling a ways away from her and over to where the others stood.

“But seriously, what's with the yelling? I was in the middle of a cucumber scrub.” He asked, pointing to his face that looked in rediy smooth and shiny.  
“Don't ask me,” Tony shrugged, “Lucky charms in there, just let out an inhuman battle cry.”

“Well, he isn't exactly human. He's a god.” Someone said from down the hall.

They turned to see Bucky strutting over to them. He was dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt, his hair tied back in a ponytail while he held a bowl in his hand.

“What's that?” Tony asked, poking his head up to look in Bucky’s bowl.

“Cheerios.” He answered, moving the bowl away from Tony’s snacking fingers.

“Is someone going to open that door and see what's wrong with him or not?” Steve said, marching towards them all, hair ruffled, boxers and a shirt thrown on it seemed. They all shuffled out of the way, letting the super soldier past, and he gave three short knocks on the door,

“Loki? Are you okay?” He called In.

They waited patiently for an answer (Minus Tony, as he was busy tapping his foot and glaring at the door).

“Fine.” A muffled voice answered, and there was a bit of audible shuffling behind the door.

“Lokes?” Tony frowned, and began to open the door. The scene of the room was horrid. A series of red cards were flying around the room like birds, the bed had been shoved onto its side in order to give the room more space. For some strange reason a bunny about the size of a pit bull, was hopping around the room, some of the cards chasing it. Red glitter was covering the floor, the actual tube of it, flying around the ceiling. In the middle of it stood a very distressed looking Loki. His usual green and black tunic, black pants, and boots covered in heart stickers. His hair also had a considerable amount of the spilled glitter.

“What did you do?” Bruce shouted, the first of them able to talk. Loki barely gave them a glance as he grabbed at the tube of glitter, still trying to shake out the red glitter.

“I cast a simple animate spell on a stuffed animal rabbit. I miscalculated the amount of power and well….” He trailed off and looked around the room and it's chaos.

“You-what?” Natasha frowned, her lack of sleep showing inthe rings under her eyes.

“Do I really need to repeat myself?” Loki groaned, jumping up to try and grab some of the envelopes.

“Why are you even doing this? What do you need with a bunny?” Clint asked, ducking under a swooping envelop.

“It's Valentine's Day, isn't it? I need to do something special for Stephen.” Loki said with with a bit of a snap.

“Loki,” Steve chuckled as he attempted to speak to the god of mischief, “That's adorable.” He smiled, and received a snarl.

“This might be a bit much though.” Bruce cut in, hoping over the stampeding rabbit. Loki looked at the miserably, and sighed as he snapped his fingers. The cards fell to the ground, the bunny became stuffed, and the glitter shaker stopped attempting to wiggle out of his hands.

“What do I do then?” He asked. The Avengers looked to each other in surprise. Never, had they experienced Loki asking for their help. He wouldn't even ask for help when he couldn't reach the cereal on the top shelf of the kitchen pantry.

“Um, maybe you should buy him something shiny. That's what I did.” Clint shrugged, and proceeded to hand Natasha a box.

“You didn't.” She grinned as she tore it open and lifted up a gold chain. On the end a small golden arrow hung, enshrined on it was-  
“Did you seriously get Blackhawk written on this?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“...yes?” He answered, as if unsure how to answer.  
“I love it.” She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

“You see, that's what you do.” Clint grinned, an arm around his girlfriend. Tony gave the most massive eye roll, anyone in the room (probably the whole world) had ever seen.

“That's so not what you're supposed to do.” He laughed, his arms crossed once more.

“What do you recommend, Stark?” Loki asked, actually wanting to hear the answer and coming closer to the doorway.  
“It's not a successful Valentine's Day until you're named being screamed in pleasure-”

“OH MY GOD, I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!” Bruce shouted, his hands covering his ears. A look in Steve's direction and his face matched Natasha’s hair. Loki however was unfazed by Tony’s comment and spoke without embarrassment,

“It's not a successful day unless my name is being used by Stephen in moments of pleasure.”

“I said screaming.”

“You make it sound like I wasn't including screaming as well as moaning.”  
Tony stopped and looked to Loki with wide eyes,

“I’ve created a monster.” Tony gasped.

“Why hasn't Thor said anything about this yet?” Bucky asked, looking around the room. The other looked around and noticed that he had left.

“When did he leave?” Steve frowned, looking down the hall.

“I don't know. How did we not even notice until now?” Bruce asked.

“He's the loudest oaf, I've ever met, and we didn't even hear him leave?” Loki scowled, crossing his arms like Tony.

“Should we go look for him?” Natasha asked at the same moment Thor burst through the skylight, and landed beside them, mjolnir in his hand, and clutching Jane to his side.

“I have brought Jane!” He announced. The woman blushed and stepped out of his grip,

“Hi.” She waved.

“I thought you broke up.” Bucky frowned.

“We did.” Jane nodded, looking to Thor, who simply shrugged.

“Then we got back together.” She smiled, looking back to them.

“By the Norns,” Loki muttered, “I don't care.” He said louder and shut the door to his room.

“Welp, that's my cue to go.” Clint said, grabbing Natasha’s hand and skedaddling to the kitchen, Bucky following with his bowl of cheerios.

“It was nice to see you again, Ja-” Steve started, but was quickly grabbed by Tony and pulled back into the bedroom.

“Um. Would you like something for breakfast?” Bruce asked, being the last one left.

“That'd be great.” Jane nodded, following the scientist down the hall.   
“Come on, Thor!” Bruce called, noticing Thor start to inch towards his brother’s bedroom door. Thor looked like he was about to object, at the same time a very loud moan came from Tony's room, “Ahhh-TONY!!”   
Thor left very quickly.

It was hours later, at 3:47 pm, when Loki came into the living room, Bruce and Bucky both lounging on the couch. They stared at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

“Where are the others?” He said, setting himself down next to Bruce, who was working himself through a heart shaped box of chocolates he had boughten himself.

“Steve and Tony are doing something...loud in Tony’s room, Clint and Natasha are at some restaurant, and Thor took Jane to Beijing.” The Dr answered.  
“And you two are sitting down here, depressingly stuffing chocolates in your face.” Loki commented, not eve hiding his small smirk.

“Have you found anything for your boyfriend, yet?” Bucky scowled, shoving one of Bruce’s caramel candies in his mouth.

“As is just so happens, I wrote him a poem..” Loki answered, snapping his fingers, leggings green light shine through. He confidently held the paper, he had just materialized, up to them. Bucky and Bruce’s facial expression, went in the following order: Surprised, amused, interested, confused, astonishment.

“You wrote that?” Bucky gasped.

“Mhmm.”

“It's beautiful.” Bruce admired, smiling at Loki in approval.

“Stephen’s gonna love it.” Bucky grinned.

Loki grinned as the portal opened up in his room, exposing Stephen Strange’s head. Soon the rest of his body stepped through, and the portal shut. Strange appeared to be wearing one of his old, expensive suits, as well as his cape.  
“Happy Valentine's Day.” He greeted, flashing a toothy grin.

“Stephen.” Loki smiled, feeling like his breath was being sucked out. It's truly amazing how just one look at the person you love most, can make you feel like you lost your ability to breathe.

“I bought champagne and homemade lasagna.” Stephen went on, lifting the two objects in his hands. Loki hadn't seen those when he came through the portal, and he was positive Stephen had just made them appear, to be the dramatic little shit he was (is).

“You made it? All by yourself.” Loki asked, a laugh escaping his throat.

“Well...Wong helped a bit.” Stephen shrugged, setting their dinner down on the small table to the left of Loki’s overflowing bookshelf.

“Of course he did. You tell that man he's an angel for me.” Loki shook his head in amusement, fighting a particular smirk that resides on his face at most times.

“That'll just go to his, already swelling, head.” Stephen said, waving a dismissive hand. Loki let out another chuckle and lifted the tin foil to the food. Stephen proceeded to push Loki into his chair, and serve him the food and alcohol.

“You know, this is so much better than what the other said I should do.” Loki said after a moment of silent eating.

“Who?” Stephen raised an eyebrow, forkful of lasagna halfway to his mouth.

“Stark, my brother, Stars and Stripes, Natasha,” Loki listed, adding a shrug as he spoke, “All of them.”

“That is so odd.” Stephen frowned, avoiding the use of his last name like it would burn him.

“What is?” Loki questioned.

“I had no idea what I was supposed to do today. I've never been...well, I've never been in a relationship like this. Ever. I had no idea what I was supposed to do,” the Dr explained, “So, I asked Peter and Wade for help. Wade suggested many...things I'm not sure I feel comfortable letting you know about,” Stephen cringed, making Loki frown, “And then Peter suggested I let you wear my cape. And no way is that happening,” he said sending a pouting Loki a look, “But then he came up with me making dinner for you. And that sounded like the best thing to do.” Stephen grinned, takin a sip of his drink.

“Anyways, what did you decide to go with for me?” He smiled sweetly at his lover.

“I wrote a fucking poem.” Loki muttered, cheeks tinting a shade of red.

  
“You wrote me a poem?!? Read it! What kind of poem? Is it full of onamonapias? I just really love that word!” Strange gushed.

“It's...a hikou.” Loki admitted, pulling out a slip of white paper, decorated with tiny red marker hearts.

“Read it!” Stephen urged.

“Okay, erm,

I wish for nothing.

But to forever hold you.

You make me complete.”

Loki looked up from the poem and nearly spilled his champagne as he saw Stephen’s face,  
“By The Norns! I knew it was bad, but not so bad I’d make you cry!” Loki shouted, grabbing a napkin and wailing away Stephen’s tears.

“Loki, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever written for me.” Stephen grinned, gently pushing Loki’s hand away.

“Oh.” Loki whispered.

“I love you, Loki of Asgard.” Stephen sighed, wrapping his hand around the other man’s hand.

Loki simply laughed, “I would hope so, after that poem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY.


	13. Glass shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what fic is back and full of tears? This one! So grab your tissues and Loki plushie! This one's gonna be doozy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back. I'm much better and though I'm still...I guess you'd say ill-I'm in a better mental state. 
> 
> Ps.   
> I'm sorry for the following.

  
Birthday weekend done.

Tony was freaking exhausted. He couldn't remember how many fires he had put out-literal and metaphorical.

“Tony?” A voice called from beyond the door of his room.

He recognized that voice. That was the voice that had purred in his ear the night before, soothing him to sleep.

“Steve.” Tony exhaled, letting a grin overtake his face as the broad shouldered man entered the room. Tony squinted at him, making his vision blue, “Dorito.” He muttered.

Steve seemed to either to mishear him or just ignore the ranting, “Did you sleep well?” He asked, sitting down on the edge of the silly sheets, his hands held in his lap.

Tony considered the question for a moment. Did he sleep well? His neck ached, so had slept in an awkward angle. That was for sure. His sheets were also twisted all around him, the comforter had slid to the right of the bed.

“Yeah, I guess.” He answered, licking his dry lips. He was met with a relieved smile from the super soldier, “What happened last night?” Tony asked, yawning loudly.

Steve but his upper lip and glanced to the door before saying, “Wanda got incredibly drunk.”

Tony nodded, acting as if he was expecting that to happen.

“Bruce almost turned into the Hulk when that kid Peter knows from school, Ned, bombarded him with questions about gamma radiation and theories about how he could also do the same thing Bruce did and become a ‘giant green rage monster’.”

Tony grinned at that, “You used my words!”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Vision was flying around and giving Peter’s friends piggyback rides. Bucky left around eight, claiming he was tired. Natasha and Clint ran off somewhere, and I have no idea what time that was-them being all spy like.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, about to comment on the last part when he realized Steve had not mentioned Peter. It was Peter's Birthday after all! The man of honor!

“What about Pete?” He asked, sitting up taller in his bed to meet Steve’s eyes.

Steve frowned, “You don't remember?”

“What do you mean?” Tony questioned, “What happened to Pete? Did he get hurt?”

Steve shook his head rapidly, eyes now facing the floor, “No, no, no! Pete’s perfectly fine...physically.” He stopped and looked back up at Tony-who had fearful eyes-before he said stably, “Peter had a very dramatic talk with Wade.”

\------

_The moonlight bounced off of the squinted dress, wrapped around the curly brunette girl in front of him. Her smile was radiant, sparkling white. On the other side of her stood a boy, a large wide grin on him that made it obvious he was having fun. His suit was noticeably cheaper than the one Peter wore and he had his hair gelled back._

_Ned and MJ they had said, the first day Peter met them in the lab. It had been the first day of his last high school year when he met them. Peter had just started dating Gwen and met the Avengers only a few weeks after that._

_They were so cool. And nice. And MJ was amazing at drawing. And then Ned was a genius. And they were just so cool._

_“I can't believe you're dating Harry freaking Osborn.” Ned gaped at Peter making him somewhat startled._

_“Well, we've only been a thing for like a month, and it's all pretty new to me.” Peter answered, letting out a chuckle._

_“What about Gwen?” MJ asked, taking advantage of the large buffet table and shoving a crab cake into her mouth, making her words muffled slightly._

_Peter cringed and answered awkwardly, “Well, after my aunt’s death I became a little...depressed. She was applying for college and I was getting therapy. We broke up and she's still pretty pissed about it.”_

_“Not to mention the fact that her dad got sent to jail.” Ned mumbled, earning a glare from the two other teens._

_“And where is Harry? He can't be missing your 18th birthday, can_ _he?” MJ frowned, looking over the room of people._

_“He came to the gala yesterday-” Peter began, but was soon cut of by the others as he spoke._

_“Which we were not invited to.” Ned and MJ huffed at the same time._

_Peter raised an eyebrow, “You guys jealous of that? It was just the party for the city and politics and junk. My dad had to invite a bunch of people like that to keep things calm between everyone. This party,” he gestured around the room, “Is what I actually wanted. People I know. People from Shield, because they're awesome. And I got to pick the food! No spinach anywhere in sight!” He grinned._

_“And Harry?” MJ asked, taking another crab cake, and dipping it into ketchup before it dove into her mouth._

_Peter shrugged, “We got into a fight or something last night_ -”

“ _Peter!” Ned squawked._

_“And so this afternoon,” he glared at Ned, “I called him and asked him to come so we could make up and not have any drama anymore.” Peter finished._

_“So we can't watch the Kardashians later?” A teasing voice asked from behind him. He whirled around to see his boyfriend, in all of his curly haired glory._

_“Harry! Peter squealed, almost jumping on him, as he hugged tightly. The other boy let out laughs, quickly turning into wheezes as he was held too tightly._

_“Peter-” he protested, pointing to his throat._

_The Spider suit wearing-newly an adult-boy jumped back and looked Harry over, just to make_ sure he had not accidentally strangled his boyfriend.

“ _Now I know why we've never been introduced,” Peter heard MJ snicker behind him, “It's because Peter’s too awkward to deal with more than three people in a room without almost choking someone.”_

_Peter laughed along with the rest of his friends, feeling especially happy when Harry joined in. Looks like Harry wasn't angry anymore. ‘That’s a relief’ Peter thought to himself._

_Then he saw Wade Wilson enter. He immediately went to the chocolate fountain._

\----

_Loki looked over the destruction  the city of New York. How had everything turned so terribly? He just wanted to have a little fun. Go explore earth. Live a little. He didn’t want this. Okay, so he had wanted this, but not now._

_He watched the Avengers attempt to clean up his mess. Thor, the only person in the world, the only thing, that he loved, was doing all that he could to stop it._

_He heard a thud and turned around, putting on a fake malicious smile. His brother stood before him wielding his hammer._

_“Loki. Shut down the gate.” Thor commanded, swinging his hammer._

_“And why would I do that?” Loki chuckled, looking at Thor with humor. On the inside he was screaming. Begging Thor to see how sorry he was._

_“I know that you don’t want to do this. This all just got out of hand.” Thor said calmly, putting hand up as if Loki were a dog. Loki’s smile faltered for a moment._

_“This is what I want. I’m the god of mischief, I create chaos wherever I go, it’s my nature.” Loki growled._

_“No. You don’t create chaos, you just have too much fun, brot-“ Thor began, before Loki screamed,_

_“Don’t call me that! You lost the right to say that to me! You-YOU LEFT ME!” Loki screeched._

_“No. You did this.” Stephen said back, his cape swishing behind his back, making him look somehow even more heroic._

_Wait-Stephen? When had he-?_

_“Stephen-”_

_“I don't care, Loki. Just stop doing all of this! Stop trying! Stop doing anything! Why can't you just ever give up?” Stephen glared, spitting as he spoke._

_“I love you-” Loki tried, his hands raise out, just like that night…_

_“Well, I hate you.” Stephen answered, his words cutting through Loki like glass. Except worse, because it didn't even sound like Stephen’s voice at all. It was like Loki’s brain had just pieced together different moments when the sorcerer had spoken those separate words._

_“But… I love you.” Loki's whispered, his eyes stinging and cheeks growing moist from unknown tears._

_“Kill yourself.” Stephen snapped back._

\---

Two weeks after Stephen and Loki had broken up, Loki had the same dream over and over again.

The first time he had it, Loki woke up thinking of where he could find razor blades made for gods. Fortunately, there was no such thing. He did however, the next week, discover a spell in one of the books Stephen had given him, that could make him mortal.

It would only last about ten minutes, since he had so much power flowing through his veins that needed to be let out. He had done the spell three times, after waking up from the nightmare. He never actually used a razor though.

But then he had heard about Rhodes dying. About how the wounds he got during the war finally caught up with him. How Loki’s spell had fallen away in his pain, causing Rhodey to die.

He had been so weak.

And so, on the fourth week since the breakup...Loki woke up, cast the spell, and let his blood splash onto the floor.

The scars would stay though. The spell could not take back what damage he did to his body when he was mortal. Good thing the only people who actually cared about him were on Earth or was too busy being king. And Earth was a long way away.

\-----

“ _I'll be right back.” Peter said, looking away from Ned, MJ, and Harry._

_They all smiled, before turning back into the conversation. Ed was in the midst of telling a hilarious story of how he had once been caught buying a Spider-Man costume online by a teacher at homecoming, and had lied saying he was looking at porn instead._

_And yeah, normally Peter loved hearing his friends talk about Spider-Man, and their love for him (It's nice to be appreciated every once and awhile, right?) but he needed to talk to Wade._

_It wasn't like the older boy to just completely ignore Pete. He had entered the party, gone over to the food, stared at a chocolate fountain for a bit, eaten only a single dorito and then disappeared into the crowd._

_Seeing Wade pick a single chip out of a table full to the brim with delicious morsels-Peter knew something was definitely up._

_“Hey! Have you seen Wade?” He asked Sam, shouting over the loud music._

_“No,” he got back, “Have you seen Bucky? I've been looking for him since this shindig started.”_

_Peter laughed, “He went to bed an hour before the party started-so he's probably reading some old classic and on the verge of sleep.”_

_Sam nodded, giving Peter a look of thanks before hurrying over to where Peter could see Steve’s perfect blonde hair._

_“Juicebox, sir?” A waiter asked, startling Peter out of his trance._

_He needed the sugar is he was gonna continue with that night. So, he accepted the juice happily, taking a thoughtful sip._

_“Lemme guess, grape?”_

_For what seems like the hundredth time that night, Peter whirled around and was met with the sight of his best friend._

_“Wade.” Peter breathed._

  
\-----

Wanda was puking her guts guts out in the bathroom, making most people lose their appetite for Bruce's delicious breakfast burritos at just the sound coming from down the hall

“Why can't she use the bathroom in her room?” Tony groaned, pushing his plate away from him, and swallowing his own bile.

“That one’s clogged.” Vision answered, Patrick in his lap, as he fed the small boy bits of the burrito in front of him.

“Ughhh.” Sam groaned from the very end of the counter, his head in his arms, still wearing his pajamas.

“Looks like it wasn’t only Wanda who had too much to drink.” Clint snickered, as he suddenly appeared at the counter, Natasha also now at the counter. Everyone jumped at his surprising voice, Tony even going so far as to drop his burrito on the floor.

“Where have you two been?” Steve frowned, handing Tony a paper towel to clean up the floor.

“We got called into a meeting last minute with Fury.” Natasha answered, already sipping from a black mug of coffee.

“That sucks.” Bruce muttered, his hand now tight around the spatula he held. The fact that he was also already dressed with his hair brushed but still looked thunderous, made it apparent he was holding something back.

He barely held eye contact with Natasha before looking over to Clint with a snarl.

“So how did the rest of the party go?” Clint asked, looking anywhere but the man with the green alter ego.

“...Awful.” Bucky answered honestly, receiving glares and looks of surprise.

“You weren’t even there.” Sam muttered, still buried in his arms.

“Which proves just how bad it was, Sam.” Bucky said right back.

“What happened?” Clint asked.

Steve hesitated before explaining all that happened, “Peter had this conversation with Wade…”

——

“ _You’ve always loved grape juice.”_

_Peter smiled back at his best friend, taking another sip of his juice giddily. Man, grape juice is the best. Like, if you don’t like it there’s something wrong with you. It’s basically crushed grape, purple dye and a pound of sugar-how could you not love it?!?_

_“Grape juice is awesome.” Peter answered, shrugging as he spoke._

_Wade smiled warmly, his eyelids heavy and his brain going a bit foggy._

_“I’m glad you came.” Peter grinned, his teeth stained a dull purple._

_Wade’s mind snapped back into focus, reminding him of what he had came to say and what he was going to about to confess, “Peter, I-I need to talk to you,” he paused and looked around, “Alone. In private, away from, all of these people.”_

_Peter gave him a puzzled look before nodding and seeming to understand well enough, “Okay, uh-let’s go to the balcony.” He offered, receiving a nod and grabbing Wade’s elbow, leading him outside._

_They reached the glass door and both slid out, Peter shutting it after them_  
  
They fell into silence, the only sounds being the sounds of traffic from stories below. A plane passed overhead, and the faint sound of laughter and music from the party could be heard.

_“So…” Peter shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he waited for Wade to speak._

_“I’m pissed at you.” Wade blurt out, earning a look of flabbergast._

_“You-what?” Peter frowned._

“I’m pissed at you.” He repeated.

_“If this is about me spending too much time with Harry, I’ve talked with about being able to take some time out for you-“_

_“That isn’t why I’m angry.” Wade interrupted shortly._

_“What?”_

_“Well, I mean, that’s partly it-but,” Wade’s face scrunched up as his fists curled tightly, “I hate your boyfriend.”_

_Peter raised an eyebrow, “Wow, tell me what you really think.” He mumbled._

“I’m not trying to be a dick here, _Parker!” Wade snapped, making Peter flinch in surprise._

_“Sorry,” Wade whispered, “I just...I don’t think Harry is the guy you should be dating.”_

_A scoff could be sounded from Peter, and Wade turned around to not look Peter in the eye as the boy ranted, “Harry loves me, Wade! I may not be a-a-a particularly special person, but I think Harry actually cares about me.”_

_“No, Peter, I mean you aren’t-“_

_“What?” Peter yelled, “This isn’t gonna be another Gwen relationship, where I’m just getting used for my ability to finish calculus homework and English essays, Wade! Is it so hard to believe that a guy likes me? Likes me for me?”_

_“Peter-“ Wade was looking at him again, a look of pity washed all over him. He was slightly blurry. And why did Peter’s face feel wet?_

_“I just want to be in a relationship where I feel special for once.” Peter whimpered._

_“I now, Pete. Please don’t cry.”_

_Peter”s hand went to his face, brushing away the stream of tears, “Why don’t you like Harry?” He asked innocently._

_Wade’s face became conflicted in expressions, changing in different ways before finally setting on what seemed to be a scowl and a tearful glare, “Because he's more brave than I have ever been.” He choked out, making Peter and himself surprised at how much emotion was in his voice._

_The moonlight and purple party light shone onto Peter's hair and face, casting him into a beautiful glow, and letting his purple stained teeth not stand out as much. His face was shiny though, tears still coming, the same with Wade. But Wade was in only the shadows of the moon, making his face seem dark._

_“I still don't understand.” Peter finally said._

_Wade smiled softly, “No, I don't imagine you do.”_

_“Tell me what's happening! Why is everything so messed up? Why is everyone so mad at me? What the hell did I do to-”_

_And then he was kissed._

\-------

_A million thoughts had ran though Wade’s head as he kissed Peter Parker. The loudest thoughts came from the most annoying parts of his brain._

_(Ah yeah, we did it)_  
[I AM WAITING FOR THE PUNCH TO THE FACE]  
(Spidy kisses are amazing)  
[HE HAS A BOYFRIEND]  
(So?)  
[THE PUNCHING WILL LEAD TO BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF-]

_Peter pulled away from Wade with a shriek, and shoved him away._

_[-Us]_

_“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!?” Peter screamed, his hands waving wildly._

_“We kissed.” Wade said, more to himself than to Peter, but still getting a glare for the answer._

_“You-I-I-Harry-wha-” Peter stumbled along until he whispered so quietly Wade almost didn't hear, “Why did you do that?”_

_“Because I love you, Baby boy. I've been in love with you for years and I just, I need you to know.” Wade answered honestly._

_(Good, now all Peter has to say is I love you too-)_

_“Excuse me?!?”_

_“...I love you.” Wade repeated, some of his courage leaking away at the look of pure rage on Peter’s face._

_“That is so not fair! You don't just get to tell me that and-and-and-kiss me and expect everything to be fine, Wade Wilson!” Oh no, he was using his last name and first name._

_“Why can't it be fine?” Wade asked, reaching out to grab Peter’s hand._

_“Because I gave a fucking boyfriend! I can't just leave him! And-and we kissed! Does this mean I'm a cheater? Did I just cheat on him? Oh my god-oh my god-”_

_Great. The reaction he got from kissing someone was them having a panic attack after bursting into tears._

_“No! Peter, I kissed you. I-I did it. I just, I love you so much I-”_

_“Stop saying that!” Peter sobbed, “You just kiss me and tell me you love me and then expect me to-to what?”_

_“Say it back?” Wade offered, eyes shining and lips trembling._

_“Just get out! Get out! Get the fuck out of my home, you asswhole!” Pete was screaming by the end, and despite the glass being strong enough to lean on if needed, it definitely could not soundproof Peter’s yells._

_“I'm sorry.” Wade tried, but was met with another round of Peter's cries and screams, “GET OUT! GET OUT!”_

_“I can't help how I feel, Peter.” Wade stated, his entire body shaking despite the warm air outside. Peter stayed silent at that, his back now facing Wade. His voice came out shaky when he did speak, “Neither can I.”_

_  
And then Wade slipped back into the room letting the glass door slam behind him. It shattered. Great. He took a chance and looked back to see Peter frowning at him, the shards of glass having flown back and getting caught in his suit and hair._

_“I-I-” Wade stuttered out, glancing to the entire room full of people staring. He finally found Steve’s eyes and said, “I'm sorry.”_

_He then darted through the watching crowd-avoiding all eye contact-but he could feel the glare of Mr. Harry Osborn on the back of his head._

_He slipped into the elevator._

_[That could've gone worse]  
(I've never seen a bigger train wreck)_

_Wade could only bite his lip to keep from bursting into tears._

\-----

_Peter had just curled into a ball on the balcony as Steve sent everyone home. Once again Peter’s party had gone to shit._

_Wade had kissed him. Like actually kissed him. On the lips and everything. Of course the asswhole had done so when Peter had just gotten over his crush on him._

_He had a boyfriend and everything just to prove it-he'd gotten a girlfriend to finish the process of getting over him as well._

_And then Wade kissed him! When he had finally started dating again. And he broke his freaking door._

_But that wasn't what made Peter so angry._

_It was that the kiss was nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO 'S EXCITED FOR INFINITY WAR?!?


	14. Frosty the snowman was a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!! It's nearly summer vacation-which means this story is gonna be getting updated a lot more, my friends!
> 
> And, this chapter is the ending of part one! The next chapter, we will finally be able to focus on Thor's mission, The Osborn's plan, and how Thanos was defeated years ago.

“So how's life been outside this technological prison?” Scott asked, groaning when the nurse next to him plunged a needle into his neck, “Watch it!” He yelped, hand reaching up to his throat and rubbing the sore spot.

“It's been fine.” Peter answered, shifting in his chair, “Uncle Bruce got me a kickass laptop for my birthday. I put a bunch of Spider-Man stickers all over it.” He let his legs swing back forth under the plastic uncomfortable chair he sat in.

Scott attempted to laugh at that, failing when it came out as wheezing sound and his throat became itchy, “Bet he didn’t like that.” He said hoarsely, accepting a drink of water from the nurse in his right.

Peter simply shrugged in reply, “I actually didn’t tell. The party was only last night and everyone’s kind of busy so…” he trailed off, fingers messing around with zipper on his sweatshirt.

An eyebrow on Scott’s face was raised. He looked to the nurse and gave her a look she must have understood-as she soon left the room.  
“What do you mean, Pete? Everyone took the week off to be here for you.”

“I know,” Peter sighed, “It’s just...something happened last night. Something that really messed up my mind and I’m really freaked out and-”

The older man clicked his tongue and held up a hand, “Was this a good something or a bad something, Pete?” He asked, expression turning worried.

Peter Parker did not know how to answer that question. Had it been bad? He had felt pretty crappy until he found his room and collapsed on his bed. But when he started to really think over what had happened? He had smiled to himself and even laughed in happiness over the small kiss he had shared with Wade.

“I don’t know.” He finally said, shaking his head sadly.

“Hey,” Scott soothed, placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder in a kind gesture, “You can tell me what happened, kid,” he looked around the room, “I've got no one to gossip to in here.”

That startled a laugh out of Peter, and he rubbed a hand over Scott’s hand. He leaned forward in his chair with a sigh, “Wade kissed me.” He said.

“OH MY GOD!” Scott shrieked, hand flying off of Peter’s shoulder and into the air along with his other. He flinched in pain, but elected to ignore it-in favor of freaking out over Spideypool, “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!”

“Stop it.” Peter snapped, arms crossing like petulant child, his lips forming into a pout. He looked away from Scott, only hearing his reply of, “This is good, Pete! This is great news!” A moment of silence came before he went on, “Isn't it?”

“That's just it,” Peter muttered, “I don't know! It's like I've wanted Wade to notice me like that for years-but I…”

“You love Harry.” Scott finished.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, “Yeah..."

\----

“I'm bored.” Clint groaned with both of his feet hanging over the edge of the couch, and a hand wrapped around Patrick, attempting to keep him from falling of the couch. Behind him the rest of the team sat eating lunch, doing work, or just talking and hanging out. Except Peter and Scott, as they both were discussing...certain things upstairs.

“Then help clean the party room with the staff,” Natasha said back as she sat down next to him and plucked Pat into her own arms. She bounced the child in her lap as she spoke, “I’m sure they would love the extra help,” she looked over at her friend, “I'm sure you could help find some of the tiny glass chunks that exploded last night.”

Barton sat up quickly, “What explosion!?!” He shrieked, worry tying around his insides.

“It was just a window shattering.”

“When did this happen? Last night? How?” He yelped, random question flooding out.

“It was when Wade broke it,” She explained, “He got pissded apparently and slammed the door so hard at shattered into a million pieces.”

Clint blinked, “I thought Peter broke the window in a fit of rage.”

At that moment Tony walked over from the kitchen, Vision right behind him, a stern look on both of their faces. Tony seemed more frustrated and stressed than anything-while Vision just seemed irritated at the sight of the two. It was clearly explained to them both as to why the looks were being used, when Vision swept Patrick into his arms with a huff.

“Get your own baby.” Vision frowned, taking the title of ‘Sassmaster supreme’. Again.

“Maybe I will.” Natasha answered, sending a sly and seductive look over to where Bruce sat at a large table, papers spread around him, two computers being used at the same time, and both hands writing something down. Despite all the work he was doing and keeping his mind focused on work-he still managed to look up at that moment meet Nat’s eyes with a blush.

“Eww. None of that is allowed in this house.” Clint scowled, waving his hands at the two, his true Childlikeness coming out to play.

The actual owner of the house made a scoffing noise at Clint and flopped onto the couch next to Natasha, “You have no idea what kind of stuff has happened under this roof.” He gave Clint a cheeky grin.

“Are we talking about you and Pepper’s old activities?” Natasha chuckled out, a small smile slapped on her face. It was very quickly washed off when she saw Tony’s expression. The room had quieted.

“I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-” Natasha began, knowing all too well what she could have just triggered.

“It's fine.” Tony interrupted, eyes closed and teeth digging hard into his bottom lip. He took a moment to steady his breathing before clawing himself and saying, “ I'm fine.”

“Tony-” Sam began, worrying for his friend and stepping over to him.

Tony interrupted again with his eyes snapping open, “I am completely fine,” he said, “It's been almost two years. I can hear h-her name.” He cursed himself silently for his stuttering voice cracking several times.

“I made you a picture uncle Tony!” Cassie decided to shout, running over and shoving a drawing of a duck in his face. He smiled and took it from her, “This is wonderful.” He sighed.

“I know.” She answered, giving him a much needed hug. She was pretty smart for a seven year old, already knowing what ways to melt her uncle's heart. The room was able to come back to life at that, everyone going back to their own things. Natasha and Steve, however, shared an unimpressed look at Tony’s acting.

‘Talk to him’ Natasha said through her gleaming eyes. Steve nodded back in answer, already having been planning to do so.

\----

“You want to go on patrol?” Wanda deadpanned, arms crossed and stern expression on her face. She looked at Peter with bewilderment, “Now?”

“Yes.” Peter nodded, standing tall in his costume. Mechanical red and blue and yellow suit, that Mr. Stark had given him during-well, he didn't really want to think about the horrific event.

“Are you sure?” His aunt asked, concern lacing her voice and hands fidgeting in front of her. She was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, “Maybe you should ask your dad-”

“I’m just going for a swing to clear my head, Wanda. It's not like I'm gonna jump on a spaceship and fly away into the sky.” He chuckled, letting his mind go back to that ‘fond’ memory. Oh, that's when Tony and him met Dr. Strange.

“Peter-” Wanda began.

“Has there been any word of Strange?” He asked quickly, the thought of his lost uncle coming up.

Wanda shook her head sadly, “No, I'm afraid not.” She said, “Thor said to stop looking a few weeks ago-I haven't though.” She added in a hurried manner at Peter’s wide eyed look of horror.

“Why would he say that?” He asked.

“Loki was in the background of his message-”

“Did he look okay?” Peter but in.

“He looked fine,” Wanda replied, “But he was only in the back of the image for a moment. Seemed a bit shy of the camera. Practically ran out of the room when he noticed it.”

“Loki and Strange were quite close friends,” Peter concluded lowering his eyes to the floor, receiving a nod from Wanda, “Probably feels guilt not being able to find him.” She finished.

“Maybe Thor just wants to Loki’s mind off f him.” Peter suggested, looking to his aunt with hopeful eyes.

“Maybe.” Wanda shrugged, biting her lip right after speaking.

Peter sighed before looking up at his aunt once again, “I'm gonna head out. See you at dinner.” He said and-before she could say anything else-jumped out the window next to them, shouting with glee and shooting his webs out.

\----

“Hey.” Steve said, clad in a navy blue sweater and a soft expression as he leaned against the doorframe of the lab. His blonde hair was strewn messily on his head, and his hands were tucked tightly under his crossed arms.

“Hey Capsicle.” Tony greeted, sitting up taller on his workbench, and setting down a blowtorch. He turned to Steve with a smirk, “You miss my company?”

Steve chuckled as he walked into the room, closer to Tony, “I wanted to talk to you.” He said, getting straight to the point of the discussion.

He looked at Tony and waited for a reply.  
“I'm all ears.” Stark nodded back, a little too flirtatiously for Steve at the moment.

“Tony,” Steve began, “Yesterday we talked about Peter Quill and Wong and even Pepper-”

“What are you doing?” Tony snapped, his voice taking on a dangerous tone, eyes narrowing and a look of anger taking over.

“We need to talk about this, To-”

“No,” Tony shook his head, “No, we do not. We are not going to talk about this. Ever. Again.”

“I need to know how to help you. You've been carrying this around for almost two years without seeking any help-”

“I saw a therapist, Captain.” Tony scowled, “She said that I was all better and I could go on my merry way after our last session. I got an okay from one of the best psychiatric experts in-”

“She said you were getting better,” Steve clarified, “Not better-getting better. And then you fired her.” He finished and raised a hand to Tony’s cheek, “I read the report she filed about your last session, Tony.”

The billionaire stopped and looked at Steve in fear, not even Tony yes aware he could muster. “You read the report? You're not allowed to-you-that's against the patient confidentiality-how in earth did you get your hands on my therapists reports and notes?” He frowned finally.

“Natasha helped me.” Steve said back, pulling out a USB drive from his pocket, “And this has every single detail about your sessions. All of them.”

“You read them?” Tony scowled, betrayal gnawing at his stomach and anger radiating through his bones.

“Nope,” Steve admitted honestly, popping the ‘P’ at the end, “I brought this to you so you can decided to whether or not look back on it,” he set it down in Tony’s shaky hand, “Or to destroy it

The lab was silent then, only the sounds of Bruce tinkering around in the very back, very concerned and very awkward. He continued to work in hopes it would drown out his two dramatic friends.

“I want to show you it.” Tony finally said, making Steve raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“You want to show me?” The captain frowned.

“Yes. I want you to read them. All of the files. Not just my therapy sessions-but all the reports filed by SHIELD and even the few police reports in there.” Tony answered, trying to be as open as he could possibly be.

“Tony, I don't want to be invasive-”

“Please,” Tony begged, “Just read them.”  
He placed the drive back in Steve’s warm hand and smiled, “Just read it.”

“Thank you.” Steve thanked and kissed Tony on the head. In the back of the lab Bruce could be heard chuckling under is breath at the two.

“Oh shut it, you asswh-” Tony growled, throwing a look of foux irritance at his friend. He was cut off by a rattling throughout the building, soon followed by an explosion.

They all froze, eyes wide, and ears searching for the sound to come back. A scream came from upstairs finally, and the three men raced out of the lab. Tony’s suit began surrounding him and in a second he was using his jets to zoom past Steve and Bruce, right up to where the scream had come from.

“Friday!” Tony shouted, “Where is Peter?” He asked with extreme worry.

“Master Peter went for a patrol, sir.” The AI responded, and Tony immediately felt himself relax, “What's going on upstairs?” He asked.

“It seems we are under attack.” Was his answer, a series of alarms then going off, startling Tony just slightly. Another round of bangs and rattles came, this time more screams-Tony was pretty sure they belonged to Laura.

“Who's attacking us?” Tony demanded, slowing down slightly to turn a corner and head towards a window.

“The attacker’s identity is unknown, sir.”

Tony clenched his fists and flew out the window, not caring at that particular moment about all the broken glass in his home. He used his rockets to fly all the way up to the top floor and nearly fell all the way back down when he saw a creature made of ice hurl itself towards him.

“Great,” Tony scoffed, loud voice echoing, “A guest appearance from Frosty the snowman!” He flew right in front of the giant and snarled, “Hate to break it to you, but Christmas isn't till December. Come back then and we can chat.”

The monster raised a icy hand towards him and made a grabbing motion at him.

“Sorry,” Tony said, pointing his blaster in the monster’s face, “Already taken.” He shot the monster in the shoulder, and was nearly wiped out of the sky as it flailed around.

“Watch it, Frosty!” He snapped before slamming a metal fist into the monster's face, “Please stay down, please stay down.” He muttered to himself, fingers crossing in hope.

His wish was not granted, as the monster seemed to only be full of rage at Tony’s actions. The monster was back on its feet in an instant, an ear rupturing bellow flying from its mouth.

“Tony!” He heard Steve yell from below him. He looked down to see his friends, all with their weapon of choice raised. Wanda with her hands glowing and pulsing a red magic. Steve with his back vibranium shield (Which he still considered to be new, after two years). Bruce was turning a worrisome shade of green, and Tony considered making him leave for a moment. Natasha had both of her pistols aimed at the monster, and was the only person in their super suit. Everyone else was in loungewear and pajamas. Besides Sam who was wearing a swimsuit, seeming to have taken advantage of Tony’s hot tub.

“Little busy, Captain!” He shouted back down to Rodgers and blasted the monster in the face, getting another howl from the creature.

“Watch out behind you!” Steve shouted, being echoed with Wanda and Bucky’s yells of warning. He turned and was met with a wall of fire. It was a little too close to his face for his liking, and he scooched back trying to get a good look at what was happening. He flew back down to the ground, next to his family. They all watched in awe as a portal opened from the fire and a red caped man flew out, shooting blasts of fire and magic. The cloaked man did an odd movement with his hands, and another portal opened up behind the monster, as the one he came out of closed.

The man surged forward and used another motion of his hands to get the monster to trip into the portal. It worked, and in a moment the portal was closed, the room free of all monsters.

“Stephen?” Tony gasped.

\----

Peter swung from building, to building, drop kicking anyone who stole a purse or robbed a convenience store, right into a jail cell. He was getting a bit tired, as the sky was growing dark and he had skipped breakfast two days in a row. He could not wait for a mystery dinner from Bucky (As it was the super soldier’s turn)).

“Hey!” Someone shouted from a nearby alley he was passing, and Peter came to a halt. Now, normally he would wait on the roof of a building, check to make sure no one was a mutant lizard man-or something like that. But, on this particular day, the scream he heard, sounded exactly like his boyfriend when he was getting beat at Mario Kart. And so, he jumped straight down, looking for Harry Osborn.

He landed in a dark and dirty alley. No one was there. Had he gone down the wrong alley? Was he just hearing things?

He turned, his feet making a squeak as they moved on the grimy floor. He looked around, searching for some sort of movement.

“Spider-Man.” An ominous voice said from behind him, his spidey sense going off like crazy. He whipped around, catching a small piece of metal in his hand before it could hit him in the face. He blinked, looking at it before looking to the figure in front of him.

“H-do you need help, sir?” Peter asked, almost saying Harry’s name for a moment, but quickly catching himself. He looked to the small gadget in his hand, “Wha-what is this?”

Harry seemed unfazed by Spiderman’s sputtering and replied, “That is a special device I created in my father’s lab,” Harry smiled, walking cockily over to Peter, “It's hooked up to my phone, you see,” He lifted his phone to show him, “It'll tell me my results in a matter of seconds.”

Peter looked at the device, quickly dropping it when he saw a red beam scan his hands. “You didn't.” He gasped, looking at Harry in disbelief.

Harry grinned, “I did,” he glanced at his beeping phone, “and I was right.” He showed his screen to the masked vigilante, an almost psychotic laugh coming out of him. On the screen a picture of Pete from 9th grade came up, the words; PETER BENJAMIN PARKER-STARK, right underneath.

“I thought I was going crazy,” Harry monologued, “You always seemed to be gone whenever there was some big crazy attack on the world-and when the avengers defeated Thanos, you were nowhere to bes seen-even after everyone that died came back! I assumed your aunt just hid you in your house-but then I found out she had died.”

“Harry-”

“And then there’s the fact that your entire family is a superhero. Everyone in your entire family is a freaking superhero, Pete! How do you think no one would make this connection?” Harry screeched and pointed an accusatory finger at him, “You both have the same body figure and the same voice!”

Peter took a step back from his boyfriend-though very capable of defending himself if he needed to-and his breathing began to quicken, “Harry,” Peter began, frowning when his voice came out weak, “What are you going to do?”

The curly haired male let out a snort, rage quickly passing, “What do you think I’m going to do, Pete? You’re my boyfriend.” Harry gave him a ‘duh’ look and chuckled, “Would you expect me to reveal your identity or something?”

Peter let out a relieved laugh, lifting a hand and removing his mask as he walked over to Osborn, “Harry, I-”

“You thought I was gonna reveal your identity.” Harry said quickly, his emotions running wild once again, anger overcoming him.

Peter stopped walking towards him, “No, I-”

“You don't trust me.” Harry shook his head, slouching in what seemed to be disappointment.

“What are you talking about? Of course I do. I love you.” Peter looked to Harry, reaching out a hand and grabbing his hand.

Harry flinched.

Peter noticed the bruises on Harry’s arms. Dark blue handprints, written all over his tan skin.

“Harry-”

He Grabbed his sleeves and yanked them back down, “You weren't supposed to see that.” He hissed.

“W-who did that?” Peter gasped, “Was that your dad? Did he hurt you again?” Peter grabbed onto Harry’s sleeve to see again, and was slapped away angrily.

“Stop it!” He snapped, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was then when Peter pulled Harry out of the shadows, and let the small amount of light in the area splash over them both. In doing so, he ended up revealing the odd clothing Harry wore. So many colors were being mixed and matched that Peter was concerned this wasn't Harry for a moment (Harry, usually wearing only plain dark clothing.

“Oh my god.” Peter gasped, eyes drawing away from the different clothes and focusing his mind on a red liquid dripping down Harry’s chin, “You're bleeding!” Peter yelped, raising a gloved hand t touch Harry’s jaw. He couldn't see any wound however, and the blood seemed to have been sprayed on his boyfriend-and not actually coming from Harry.

“No, no,” Harry said, calmly grabbing Peter’s hands and lowering them, “I am not,” He shuffled back a step and kicked at a pile of garbage. The garage moaned, shuffling and squirming in pain,

“Is that-did you-” “-I killed him.” Harry concluded, bored now. He squatted down and grabbed something shiny. Maybe a pen.

“Oh my god,” Peter whispered, turning around and pacing the alley, back and forth, “You killed someone-you're-you need help,” Peter told the other, hands in his hair as he tried to think, “I can get you help, my dad-”

He was startled by a sharp pain in his shoulder, and stopped his talking. A syringe was deep in him, Harry behind him and squeezing the contents of the needle into Peter Parker.

“What are you-” Peter gasped, the air beginning to close up, ad eyes fluttering. His legs shook, struggling to keep himself upright. One hand reached out to steady himself. He grabbed at his shoulder, finally pulling out the needle-bit it was too late.

“My dad’s gonna be so proud of me. Sweet dreams..” He heard Harry sing before his eyes closed once and for all. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of that small gadget Harry had thrown at him. It beeped and beeped and beeped, until he fully lost consciousness.

\----

“ _Nope. No way. Get your sorry green ass back in that spaceship.” Tony commanded, waving a hand towards the spacecraft Loki and the others had just arrived in. Loki stood with both hands on his hips, black hair blowing softly through the wind, and an annoyed look on his face. Coming up behind him was Wanda, Bucky, T’challa, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Mantis, Sam, and Drax._

_When Tony spotted Peter he stopped, a short gasp coming up his throat. The room quieted, it being an emotional moment for him and his godson- being reunited at last. Peter began to step forward, legs shaky, body moving without his own knowledge._

_Tony stepped towards him, feet carrying him closer and closer, until he was practicality jogging. Peter ran into Tony’s arms, both of them wrapping their arms tightly around one another, breathing erratic and sobs working themselves out. Peter sobbed loudly, openly, not embarrassed in the slightest for showing his emotion in front of all the different superheroes. His hands were digging tightly into Tony’s back, afraid he would lose him once more. Warm tears slid out of Stark’s eyes, allowing himself to only silently cry in front of the others-but nothing more._

_“Mr. Stark, I-I-I missed you so much and I-I’m so, so, so, so sorry and-” Peter rambled, his emotions getting the better of him as he spoke._

_“It’s okay, kid,” Tony hushed him, “Everything’s gonna be okay. I go you now.” He used one hand to run his fingers through the kid’s hair, trying to calm him down a bit. “I’m so sorry I put you through this,” He cried, “I love you, kid._

_After several more moments of everyone reuniting-Bucky and Steve laughing in relief that they both hadn’t died. Loki getting his ribs crushed in a hug from Thor. The guardians of the galaxy piling Into one large group hug. Shuri slapping her older brother before bursting into tears and burrowing into a hug from him. Sm hugging every He while laughing like a crazy person. And then Wanda and Natasha smiling softly at each other, until Natasha grabbed the scarlet Witch into a hug-finally Dr. Stephen Strange exited the spaceship, the last one to do so. He had no no one to reunite with. He had only met Peter, Tony, Quill, Drax, and Mantis before his death. But all of them, minus Tony, had been dead with him. Tony was very busy with Peter at the moment-and so Stephen stood there awkwardly._

_Until he began to grow impatient._

_“We still have a war going on, everyone.” He snapped, most of his anger coming from the fact that he was all alone._

_“Oh shush, Stephen.” Loki drawled, suddenly next to him, causing Strange to flinch when he felt Loki’s cold breath on his neck._

_“Keep your distance, Loki.” Stephen growled, stepping back from him, cape fluttering in the air menacingly, “You may have helped us, but-”_

_“Wait-slow down. How did he help you?” Tony asked, getting closer to the two magic users. They all formed into a smallish group, Loki still next to Strange (much to Stephen’s rage)._

_“He helped us come back to life, Mr. Stark.” Peter supplied, eyes wide as he looked to Tony, almost begging for him to say Loki could stay on Earth._

_“Really?” Steve asked, almost in awe. He received a glare from the others-most obviously from Tony and Natasha._

_“With Stephen’s help.” Loki grinned, giving Stephen a desiring look-that ended up causing Strange To blush and clear his throat, “Anyways,” Stephen says, ignoring a look from Quill, “It is true that Loki helped us all out of the place Thanis sent us. If not for him...I don't think we would have ever escaped.”_

_And then everyone looked at Loki. Most were grateful. Tony and Natasha still a bit suspicious, as well as T’challa. Stephen, however, didn't know what to think. He'd argued with Loki for the entire time they were escaping the afterlife, but they'd also grown close over the week they’d traveled together. They had told each other incredibly personal things and had never even thought about the chance they'd all survive. Stephen had actually been counting on it being able to pass through the portal back to life. He had hoped the fates saw something he didn't. That was only true for Loki it seemed._

_“So what happened?” Bruce asked._

_“It's quite a long story, Dr. Banner,” Loki answered, “Perhaps we should all sit down and discuss this, hmm? Maybe then I can tell you my plan for defeating Thanos.”_

\----

“Harry! Come on, let’s talk about this!” Peter shouted banging his fists against the metal bars, making them rattle on its hinges. The sounds he created, echoed throughout the dark basement, the only other sounds being the footsteps of of Peter’s-boyfriend?

Harry walked with confidence, his legs moving swiftly and his curls bouncing atop his head. His clothes really were more spontaneous than usual. He wore a green button up under a purple vest and a black jacket, that went all the way down to his knees, giving him a look that resembled a clown. Maybe a joker with his bright red pants and his messy curls strewn about his head. His shoes were both meant for his right foot, one a black loafer and the other a green and orange high top.

But then there was the blood. The red liquid that was splattered over harry’s entire outfit, still dripping off the collar of his jacket, leaving a crimson trail as his already walken path. He held no regard for the mess he was making, only the amount of steps he took.

“HARRY!” Peter screamed, watching the curly haired one get closer and closer to the staircase leading upstairs, “HARRY! HARRY! You can’t just leave me down here! Help!-HELP! HELP” He yelled, begging for someone upstairs (Both figuratively and literally) to hear his pleads, “HARRY!”

“No one will be able to hear you.” Harry said, one foot on the first step of the staircase. He cocked his head to the side, insanity dug into his expression, and he grinned a sick grin, “So shush and don’t hurt that pretty voice of yours,” His lips twitched, “Honey.” He added and began to climb the steps.

Peter stared after him before shouting, “There’s a tracker in my suit, you asswhole! My dad is gonna be-”

Harry chuckled and stepped up the last of the staircase, halting just in front of the door leading out, “I’m not an idiot, pete. I took the tracker out when I drugged you.”

Peter scowled, “No, you aren't an idiot-you are a fucking psychopath!”

Harry frowned, pouting with his lower lip sticking out, “Petey sweetie-that rhymes-” he giggled to himself, teetering on the edge of the step- “As I said earlier save your voice.”

And then he was going through door, waving a hand as he left and humming a sweet tune as he skipped out. The door slammed behind him with bang and Peter flinched at the loud sound, ears tingling.

“HARRY!” Peter screamed, feeling like razor blades had been stuffed down his throat as he yelled. He banged on the cell door again and again, hands pummeling it over and over again, “Let me out of here! Harry! LEMME OUT!”

No reply came.


	15. Red velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is shorter than normal, but I’m gonna be writing a ton more now that it’s summer so get ready for a ton more chapters. Yay.

“What were you doing, brother?” Thor asked, one hand raking through his blonde locks and the other catching all of Natasha’s punches as she trained. They had all agreed that Thor was the best punching bag-being a muscly god that never popped when hit too hard. Right now, he was bored, simply looking around the room until he spotted someone.

 

His brother sat on the floor of the training room, legs folded under him and humming softly. He wore a casual black shirt and green sweatpants (Something all the Avengers had gaped at, the first time he wore it) and his hair was tied back in a pony tale. His eyes were closed, and he had two earbuds in, drowning out the rest of the room. His fingers were twitching, a swirl of green magic around them.

 

“Brother? What are you doing?” Thor asked asked, almost letting his hand drop-but remembering Natasha was still punching when a blow came to his gut. 

 

Loki didn't seem to notice him, not flinching at Thor’s booming voice, and continuing to swirl magic around his fingers.

 

“Is he casting a spell? He's not allowed to do magic on Earth, Thor,” Steve said, appearing on his right, sweat dripping down his face from playing tennis with Sam. It wasn't because he was sweating. It was because Sam had hugged him after winning, and the man with mechanical wings had been overjoyed. “You know what happens if he breaks the rules.”

 

“I was talking to Stephen, if you must know, Captain.” Loki snapped from where he sat. His eyes blinked open and he gave them all an irritated look, “He is in charge of me, isn't he? The one who's looking after me. I should be checking in with him, correct?”

 

The others exchanged looks. A few were confused by the outburst, but most were irritable-it being the 100th or so time Loki had snapped at them that morning. He was a terrible guest. In fact, he wasn't actually a guest. He was supposed to be living in the New York sanctum with Strange, learning how to control his rage and to be basically Dr. Strange’s servant for eternity.

 

Only two weeks after he was sent there he showed up at Stark tower with Thor. Bonding day they had said. It would only be this once. 

 

And then Strange said he needed a day to practice some sort of magic Loki shouldn't have access to. 

 

And so Loki had another visit.

 

And another. And another, until finally it became a regular thing to find Loki sitting on the couch with a young Peter Parker (Something Tony was NOT okay with), both eating Thor’s pop tarts and watching Jacksepticeye videos, as Strange watched from afar, keeping tabs on his ‘prisoner’

 

“You need to stop pretending to hate him.” Wanda commented as she walked by, eating a chocolate covered donut (Just to piss everyone, who was training, off). She disappeared down another hall, leading towards the kitchen. Probably in search of some milk.

 

“I don't pretend to hate him.” Loki snorted, rolling his shoulder and standing up, “And I don't actually hate him. He's my…” Loki frowned, searching for the right word.

 

“He is your bestest of friends, brother.” Thor smiled, patting the shorter male on the shoulder and going back to his and Natasha’s training.

 

“Yes,” Loki nodded, “That's the one.” 

 

\----

 

“I missed you so much!” Clint laughed as he grabbed Stephen into a hug, gripping the man tightly. He let go after a second, the man seeming to go rigid, stepping back to look at the man.

 

He was definitely not the man they knew six months ago. 

 

His hair was greasy, hanging over his forehead in clumps and strands. It began to stick out oddly, as he had just flown through the air a moment before, also making his clothes look even more rumpled and covered in wrinkles.

 

And, even after looking past the fact that he desperately needed a shower and to iron his clothing, he was still a mess. He looked to be about forty pounds lighter-and judging from the fact that he had already been quite skinny the last time anyone had seen him-he had not been able to feed himself properly in the passing time.

 

“What happened to you, man?” Sam frowned, pointing Clint back to the conversation they were having.

 

Strange gave them all a look of sadness, lips trembly and eyes becoming shiny, “You will laugh,” He spoke, “I would laugh myself, if I did not feel like passing out.” It seemed like the universe wanted to test Strange’s words, making him become unsteady on his legs, practically falling into Natasha's arms.

 

“Thank you.” He muttered to her, getting a curt nod in response.

 

“Where the hell have you been, Strange?” Tony demanded, seeming to finally get over his shock and look Stephen in the eyes, “Stop right now and tell us where the fuck you've been, and why the fuck you look like death.” He commanded. For once Rodgers did not deem it necessary to scold him for his choice of words.

 

“It's a long story.” Stephen supplied, seeming to look over the edge of where they stood and flinching.

 

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Wanda said, arms crossing, fire seeming to be lit inside her eyes. Stephen only nodded in response though, urging them to walk, “Can we please head inside first? Preferably away from the windows?”

 

Clint wasn't the only one with raised eyebrows as they walked towards the meeting room.

 

\---

 

“You hear anything from Peter today?”  Ned asked, sliding into the seat next to 

MJ, shoving a stack of books to the right in order to locate his lost pencil.

 

“School doesn't start till next Tuesday.” MJ said back, not seeming to care and drawing in her sketchbook.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ned sighed, “But he texted me thirty minutes ago saying he was coming. I checked the tracker I put in his phone and it says he's in some alley outside a burrito place.” 

 

“He likes burritos.” MJ answered.

 

“This could be serious, man,” He complained, voice rising a bit in worry, “You need to listen to me! I've called him twice! He always picks up. Even if he's busy he answers and tells me he'll call right back when he's done.”

 

MJ lifted a bored eyebrow in his direction, not having the patience to deal with Ned so early. He was too happy for four o'clock on a Tuesday. “He's probably just chilling, Ned. You remember what happened yesterday…he's probably really fucking stressed right-”

 

“Don’t swear in here.”

 

“...He's stressed, dude. Let him take some time to himself, and meet us in an hour.” She looked to Ned, hoping he would be fine with the arrangement. He only shrugged, sitting lower in his seat. “He's fine, Ned,” She said. He continued to pout.

 

“Okay,” MJ sighed, “If he doesn't get here in the next ten minutes, we’ll go down there and check. Okay?”

 

Ned grinned brightly at her, nodding vigorously and giddily. “Yes. Okay, that works.” He answered. 

 

They both settled back into their work, MJ carefully reading a passage over and over again in a large textbook about medical sciences. She was on chapter twenty, a chapter dedicated to diseases in the brain-may give physical and mental. Ned was scrolling through a political article on his laptop-something about this cheeto puff becoming the president-and botsorling on the summer reading he was supposed to be completing. After two minutes, however, Ned’s phone began to vibrate.

 

“What's that?” MJ frowned.

 

Ned copied her expression, a large and worrying frown on his face, “That's Peter. Apparently he hasn't moved at all in twenty minutes. Apparently he's fallen asleep in an alley.”

 

MJ almost snorted, “That doesn't sound like Peter.” She pointed out.

 

“Exactly.”

 

\----

 

One cut. 

 

Two cuts. 

 

Three cuts.

 

Seven-ten-twelve-

 

He lost count after fifteen. He was too busy losing consciousness from blood loss. 

 

_ (What the fuck did you just do?) _

 

He didn’t remember when he got home last night. It had been blurry. And overwhelming. And...

 

( _ Why did you do that?”) _

 

Why was he still alive? Good question.

 

Hard answer. Very hard answer. He felt so much for a boy who hated him with all of his might. So much love. 

 

_ (That is so not fair! You don't just get to tell me that and-and-and-kiss me and expect everything to be fine) _

 

Unwanted love, he remembered.

 

_ (Does this mean I'm a cheater?) _

 

He had caused Peter so much pain….

 

_ (You just kiss me and tell me you love me and then expect me to-to what?) _

 

What had Wade expected to happen? For Peter to leave his sweet and wealthy boyfriend? For him to love Wade back unconditionally? For him to give himself to someone like Wade Wilson?

 

_ (Get out) _

 

He needed to leave. Get out. Get out of his house. Get out of New York. Get out of his body, get out of life. It was all too much. The pressure on his chest was becoming unbearable, causing him to suck in tight breathes.

 

( _ Get out) _

 

The blood dripped down his wrists, dropping into his sheets, and his chest. The razor blade was in his limp hand, setting on top of his chest (Probably the unwanted pressure). The pain in his wrists was kind of…

 

Soothing. 

 

He was being punished. He deserved it. He deserved it so much for his words towards Peter. 

 

But Peter’s words… 

 

The last words he had told him…

 

The last words he would ever tell him...

 

“Neither can I.” Wade whispered hoarsely before slipping away.

 

Forever

 

——

 

“You wanna play a game?” Peter asked the burly guard next to his cage. 

 

The man gave him no response. His expression was void of any emotion, two bushy eyebrows sticking to his face and a permanent frown glued on to his lips. He had a greasy mop of hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a mustache in need of a trim. A leather jacket was wrapped around him, two large boots clinging to his feet.

 

“Dude,” Peter groaned, “I’ve been down here for like hours. Can’t you just give me some entertainment?” The man remained silent, prompting Pete to continue on, “You cannot tell me you’re enjoyng this, man. Standing there for hours and hours, just staring off into space. You’ll go crazy. I’m pretty sure I’m going crazy. I’m pretty sure Harry is crazy actually.” He looked at the man, “You do know that right? You’re working for a man who needs mental help. Lemme out of here and I can get him the treatment he-“

 

“I don’t care if he’s crazy,” The man growled, “As long as he can pay me, I see no reason why I should betray him.” He gave Peter a look that made him clamp his mouth shut in retaliation.

 

A few more minutes passed, and Peter did whatever he could to distract himself. He tried to activate Karen several times. Hoping she would somehow be able to get a message to Tony or activate his wphone b shooters or a weapon of some sort or anything really. Everything in his suit seemed to be offline. 

 

He should really stop dating geniuses.

 

A sudden beeping went through the room, causing Peter to startle, nearly falling off of a wooden stool in the cage. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. 

 

A flip phone. He had a fucking flip phone. And he worked at Osborn tech.

 

“What's that?” Peter asked, unable to stop his running mouth.

 

The man gave a huffing sound and stood from his seat, he gave a groan and stretched his back. Looking over to Peter, he scowled and said, “It's my break.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“Bye.” The man muttered and trudged up the steps of the wooden staircase.

 

“You're just gonna leave me unsupervised?” Peter yelped, scrambling up from his seat and running over to the bars of the cage.

 

The man didn't respond, giving Peter no reassurance he had even heard him. 

“You've only been here for two hours, by the way.” The man called.

 

And then he was gone.

 

And Peter was alone once again.

 

\----

 

“I brought donuts.” A cherry voice called from the doorway.

 

Thor turned in his seat, feeling crappy, and completely exhausted from sitting in a wicker chair for the entire night. His legs were cramping and his eyes were starting to burn from not sleeping.

 

“You look terrible.” The woman from earlier said.

 

He found out the Katie look alike he met in the park was named Kristen Peterson. So he was close with the ‘k’.

 

“Thank you, lady of Peterson.” He said, sarcasm seeping into his words and eyes almost in a glare.

 

“You should get some sleep.” Kristen frowned, walking over to him, setting a pink box down on the table next to him.

 

“My brother,” Thor practically growled, “Needs me. I need to be here when he wakes up.”

 

Kristen raised an eyebrow at him, snatching a donut from the box (red velvet because those are the bomb) and sitting down on the edge of the couch where Loki lay asleep.

 

“I think you'd be more alert after taking a nap and a shower-maybe get some food in your belly.” She said, pushing the box of donuts closer to him.

 

“But what if he-”

 

“I'll be right here,” She cut him off, “I'll stay right here until you get back, and if he dies wake up, I'll calm him down with my special calming powers.”

 

“You don't have-”

 

“Take a shower before I turn the hose on you.” Kristen snapped, mouth full of donut.

 

Thor sighed, standing up from his seat with a groan, at the movement. He gave one last look at his brother, before heading out of the room.

 

“Last door on the left.” Kristen called after him.

 

“There's only one door.” Thor muttered, opening the door to the restroom and slipping inside. He stripped out of his clothes and set them on the countertop,before stepping into the shower. And then he found the peppermint shampoo.

 

\----

 

Kristen had almost seven more donuts before realizing Thor was supposed to have some of the dozen.

 

“Crap.” She muttered, licking chocolate icing off her fingers.

 

She got up from where she sat and drifted closer to Loki’s sleeping face.

 

“Please don't murder me in my sleep.” She whispered, terrified of the long black haired man in green robes. The man didn't do anything back. “Are you alive?” She whispered.

 

She looked down at his chest. 

 

Shit.

 

It wasn’t rising.

 

She placed to fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse. ‘Do gods have pulses?’ Kristen thought to herself. She soon found out that was a yes.

 

A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, grabbing onto her so hard she could already feel bruises forming. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh MY GOD-” She yelled, panic settling in her stomach. Here she was, in a crappy apartment, having down nothing remarkable in her life, and getting her limbs ripped off by a god.

 

“HELP!” She screamed, looking around for something to hit the god with. She grabbed a donut from the pink box ad whacked the god of mischief in the head with the sticky treat. Her arm was let go.

 

“Where is my brother?” Loki scowled, frosting and sprinkles stuck in his tangled up locks of hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Then hurray, I thank you for reading!


	16. A Single Pringle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's kind of a short chapter, but it's really tying together a bunch of parts. It's gonna be the chapter after the next that gets reall down and action packed.

_  
“Come on, Pete! Don't be such a wimp!” Wade called from down below in the swirls of the roaring waves. Peter shifted on his feet, the tiny rocks and bits of sand getting stuck in between his toes. He took a step forward, working up the courage to jump._

_“You got this, Pete!” Gwen yelled encouragingly up at Peter Parker, causing him to loose some of the nerves as he prepared to jump. He looked down at his friends._

_Gwen smiling up at him._

_Wade giving him an amused look, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips._

_And Harry, he had both eyes trained on Peter, worry tracing his lips and the furrow of his eyebrows._

_...Well, if Harry thought Peter couldn't do it, then he had no choice but to jump and prove him wrong._

_“Cannonball!” Peter shouted, jumping off the rock and into the ocean, splashing his friends in the face, and getting splutters of irritance from them all-Wade going as far as to shout, “You’re such a dick, Peter!”_

_Peter only laughed back, splashing his friends some more, and ducking under the water when Gwen attempted to tackle him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, just to splash a wave in his face. He snorted water out of his nose before chasing her around in the ocean, Gwen giving a feeble doggy paddle as she swimmed away._

_They all gave snorts of laughter throughout the day, although they had to leave the beach early as they began to have some bad luck. Harry got a pretty nasty sunburn from forgetting to put on sunblock and Gwen getting groped by some perv on the sand when they tried to build sandcastles-who was sporting a black eye and a bleeding lip, thanks to Wade and Gwen (Who could throw an excellent right hook, the boys soon found out)._

_After packing up their beach supplies (Towels, a few shovels, a bucket of seashells that Wade collected, and peter’s camera) they then headed for their bikes.  
Harry, of course, had a very expensive bike, a trek-diamond-Madone-something or other. It was green and fast, the tires thin and gripy-and frankly Peter suspected the only reason Harry bought it was so he could make the asswholes as their school jealous._

_Gwen had a very feminine bike, the handles having little flowers painted on and a small wicker basket hanging on the front. It was painted a soft violet-but the basket on the front of the bike had a bloody Bill Cipher printed on it, which matched Gwen’s personality perfectly, Peter thought._

_Wade’s bike was cheap and nearly broken, the chain falling off almost every time he rode it and the red paint chipping away from the somewhat rusting metal. His seat was ripped up from a particularly nasty ride with a racoon the month prior and the wheels had duct tape covering several holes._

_Peter just had roller skates and two knee pads. A little irritating when all his friends were racing-but he was pretty good at roller skating and it was a lot easier to do twirls in his skates than on a bike._

_“So,” Gwen squeaked, “Gas station food then my place?”_

_“Let’s go.” Peter grinned._

\----

“Are you gonna tell us where the fuck you’ve been for the past six months or just eat all of our lasagna?” Tony scowled at Stephen, a platter of the homemade pasta dish in front of the sorcerer, almost all eaten despite it being made only two hours ago.

Strange had acted like he hadn’t eaten in weeks as he dug into the food-and when they glanced at his tiny tiny waist and bony arms once more-it was very probable that he indeed, had not eaten more than perhaps a bag of chips in the last two weeks. He took another bite of the food before looking up at Tony and setting his fork down.

“I’ve been in London.” He said after swallowing and wiping his mouth with his hand.

“Wow!” Clint shouted from the other side of the counter, “That explains everything! Thanks for clearing that up!” He threw his arms in the air as he spoke with sarcasm and quite a lot of rage. The others glared along with Clint, a few picking up on the way Stephen flinched at Clint’s tone and volume.

“Good,” Strange snapped back, “Looks like I don’t have to explain anything then,” He set a hand on the table, it very visibly shaking, “I don’t even know why I came here-i should have just stayed home and-”  
  
“Stephen,” Natasha interjected, grabbing Stephen’s hand softly and comfortingly, “Tell us what happened. We aren't going to judge you.”

Stephen made a sort of scoffing sound, not believing Natasha, as the others did have a habit of acting first and listening second. He was about to share a story in which he would tell them about his greatest fuck up.

“Stephen.” Natasha repeated, her voice firmer, wanting an answer.

“I was in the london sanctum,” Strange began, “In hiding.”

\-----

“Karen?” Peter whispered for the 100th time, almost in tears that he still had not been able to make contact with his dad or any of his family. Surely, they knew he was in trouble, right?

It had been hours!

Hadn't it?

How long had he been stuck in that giant birdcage? It felt like days-but maybe that was just his anxiety and ADD acting up…

He'd always had problems with both of those, and the stressful situation was probably going to cause him to have a panic attack.

“Karen? Can you hear me?” He repeated, praying for an answer from his AI. When none came he said, “If you can, and I just can't hear you-please activate the emergency system and the danger setting.”

No answer was given back, leaving Peter to only hope that Karen had heard and was alerting his family. He knew there was no hope in activating the tracker. Harry was way too smart to leave something like in the suit-crazy or not.

Speaking of crazy, what was wrong with Harry? He was acting like a complete psychopath!

He murdered someone in cold blood.

And for what reason?

To get a thrill.

Peter paced around his cell, mind not focused in the dusty floors, and instead on his-Harry. Mind focused on Harry.

How had someone like Harry Osborn done something so cruel?

Harry had shown Peter unconditional love since the moment they met.

Platonic love and romantic.

When they met, Harry Osborn was a bratty 8th grader who was never bothered by other kids on account of his money and unwavering confidence in himself. Peter Parker was a dork that was obsessed with science and only had one friend (A homeless kid that was two years older him, Wade Wilson).

When they became a thing, Harry was the one to ask Peter out. They had been the most awkward couple at the movies, and both had been way too scared to grab the other’s hand-mostly because their hands were sweating like crazy…

But afterwards, Harry had taken Pete for a walk in Central Park, going all the way up to Manhattan. They had been dumb teengers and held hands (Finally) and basically raced each other to The Pond.

When the moonlight gleaned onto the water, Harry had pulled out his phone and played soft piano music. He had grabbed Peter’s arm and set a hand on his hip, rocking back and forth until deep into the night.

Aunt May had been so pissed when he got home, she had called Tony.

Peter chuckled aloud, and almost forgot for a moment that he was...in a cage...trapped...by Harry Osborn...his supposed boyfriend.

\----

“Ned.”  
….

“Ned.”  
….

“NED!” MJ snapped, anger rising at being ignored for the seventh time since they left the library. They had been walking through the streets of Brooklyn for almost an hour, searching for Peter’s tracked phone and MJ was beginning to contemplate death. This was taking way too long when they had a fricken tracker on the phone

-this had to be a joke.

“Sorry, what?” Ned asked, looking up from his phone for the first time since they began their hunt for the lost Parker-Stark phone.

“Are we almost there, Ned?” She asked, arms crossed as her long legs carried her after him.

“Actually,” Ned said, voice getting higher at the end as he spoke, “We….” They turned down an alley, “Are there.”

Ned stuffed his phone into his pants and looked around the dirty alleyway, “This is where it says he is…” he frowned and MJ groaned at the sight of the empty alley.

“Just...look around. Maybe he’s in a dumpster-Flash could have seen him on the street and wanted revenge for Peter basically knocking out his front teeth.” Ned insisted, already surging forward to lift up a dirty tarp and look under it.

MJ rolled her eyes as she leaned over a trash can and called in, “Yo Pete, are you in here?”

No answer came, leaving her feeling even more silly for talking to a crap covered garbage can. She sighed, continuing her search-not wanting to upset Ned in giving up so quickly.

They searched the place for ten more minutes, Ned pulling out is phone to check a few more times, before doing the intelligent thing and calling Peter’s phone.

The ringer was turned off.

“Oh my god, this is hopeless!” MJ bellowed, kicking over a stack of crates.

Ned gave a long groan, rubbing a hand over his face as he was tired and irritated,  
“Maybe we should call Mr. Stark.” he suggested after a moment.

“Do you have his number?” MJ asked.

Ned’s face fell, “No, but I can-”

“Master Parker has initiated the emergency setting, sending out alerts now.” A robotic voice announced from behind a dumpster at the very back of the Alley, making both of them yelp in surprise.

MJ went down on her knees and pulled a phone with an elephant case out from behind the dumpster.

“That’s Peter’s.” Ned gasped.

They both remained silent until MJ realized the phone was dripping something...and she was kneeling in something slippery

“OH MY GOD!” She yelled, dropping the phone back down into a pool of blood.

*********

~~~~ _It was a sunny day in the garden of the New York sanctum, Stephen had invited Loki, Thor, and Valkyrie over for afternoon tea. They all sat at a picnic table, Thor and Valkyrie were snorting over a montage of vines Peter (Parker) has texted to Thor (Who was still learning how to use technology as well)._

_Loki took that moment as a chance to pull out his computer and ask Stephen for help with the electronic._

_“What does that do?” He asked and pointed at the disk player on the side of the laptop._

_“That allows you to play a DVD.” Stephen answered._

_Loki nodded, “Ah, okay. And what about this?” He asked and gestured to the the  
camera installed in the computer._

_“That allows us to take pictures and Skype each other.” Stephen smiled._

_Loki put his finger on the camera and tapped it twice, “Huh.” He nodded. The sorcerer supreme smiled at Loki’s dull tone and Kissed him on the cheek._

_“Stephen!” Loki groaned, growing flustered at the PDA._

_Thor and Valkyrie looked over at them with smirks, both shipping the two harder than they drank._

_Loki shot back a glare and returned to looking at his laptop._

_“So...how do I take a picture?” Loki asked._

_Stephen smiled and demonstrated how to do so. The picture was of him giving the god of mischief a peck on the lips. The sorcerer saved the photo and made it into Loki’s background on the desktop._

_“Hey! I liked my horse print background.” Loki whined._

_“This is nicer. Plus now you can see me every time you use your laptop on Asgard.” Stephen grinned._

_“Asgard is just a spaceship floating through the universe, and you can open portals anytime we miss each other.” Loki pointed out._

_“You can't open a portal when you miss me.” Stephen frowned, trying to catch Loki’s dodging eye._

_“Whatever.” The god grumbled, uncomfortable at Stephen’s loving and disappointed tone of voice._

_“I should teach you.” Stephen said after a moment of quiet (If you didn't count Thor and Valk’s giggles)._

_“What?” Loki scoffed, looking up at Stephen with an almost scandalized expression._

_“I'm going to teach you midgardian magic.”~~~~~_ ~

***********

“Loki, my brother, are you sure you want to continue with our journey?” Thor questioned, “It could be dangerous and we don’t know how the others will react. What if they’re angry-what if a certain wizard is there-?”

Loki cut Thor off with an annoyed glare, “I think I can handle myself perfectly fine, you oaf,” He spat out before adding a snarky, “Or do you just want to stay here with your new girlfriend?”

“Brother, I-”

“Hey, I’m happy being a single   
Pringle, you dickwad.” Kristen shouted from the front door of the apartment building before slamming it shut.  
  
“I like her.” Loki said, sporting his first grin of the day.

“Good for you,” Thor sassed back, “It does not matter however, as I am also happy being a ‘single Pringle’.”

Loki shook his head at Thor’s words, “Please don’t start talk like the mortals. I already get enough of the Valkyrie’s puns and Midgardian references-” Loki paused for a moment, considering something over in his brain, “Does this mean you are finally over Mrs. Foster?”

Thor gave his brother a pout, not responding to his words-but waving a hand towards him to get the portal open and ready. Loki rolled his eyes before giving a flamboyant motion with his hands and opening a large circle of magic in the space in front of them.

“After you.” Loki snarked, giving a short bow to his brother. Thor gave a huff before trudging forward and stopping to ask his brother a question, “Do you know what vines have been created since the last time we were on Midgard?”

Loki gave a heavy sigh, “Vine is dead.” He stated before shoving them both through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING


	17. So...Harry's Gone Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my amazing peeps, what up.
> 
> Also, here's a playlist to listen to when reading: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/isabellamarieepstein/playlist/1ZXqNTIBRnF5H92LYjBC8T?si=Fs2c46LoRhO9qCjh8xOi3A

 

“So what do we do now?”

Norman Osborn gave his son a wicked look, “We go through with the plan, Harry! We blackmail Tony Stark to sign over his company to me and then-”

Harry cut his father off, “Won't he know it was us who kidnapped him then?”

His father scowled at him, thinking over what he had said before slouching back down in his seat, “Oh.” He muttered, “Fuck.” He swore.

Harry gave his father a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before giving his own idea, “I think we should send a letter. Say, ‘Bring us one billion dollars or else we will kill Peter Parker, aka, Spider-Man’ but then we use the toxin on Peter before we send him back.”

Norman raised an eyebrow at his son, “You want to use my serum on Spider-Man?” He spat out, saying Peter’s alter ego’s name like it was an insult.

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched up with his nose as he looked at his father in confusion, “Well, yeah. I love him. He deserves to be freed like I've been, that way we can be together, happy and all.”

The door off to the right of them suddenly opened and a plump woman stuck her head in, a feather duster in her hand and a maid’s uniform around her body. “You need some dusting?” She asked, her German accent thick.

Harry looked to her and gave a small scowl, “In a bit, Clara! My father and I are speaking.”

“No,” Norman suddenly said, “Go on and see Peter, I need to do some work.” He looked over at the maid, “Come back in an hour.” He commanded.

Harry gave his father a lopsided grin before standing, “I'm gonna go see how he's doing. Maybe I can get him to play checkers or possibly eat some food.”

Harry waved goodbye to father happily before skipping off down the hall, probably about to continue his skips down all of the twenty story building. All the way down to the basement.

“What have I done?” Norman groaned, shoving his face in his hands.

‘He's a liability now,’ A voice slithered around Norman’s ears, ‘He's going to ruin the plan if we don't get rid of him’.

“He's my son.” Norman replied, taking a long drink of some discarded gin on his desk, “I could never hurt him.”

‘Then let's hurry up with the plan,’ the voice continued to purr, causing Norman to shiver, ‘We don't wanna have Clara clean his brain off the walls.’

Norman swallowed a sob-really letting his emotions get the better of him-and gave emotional nods, “Yes, okay. Let's do that, and then we can live happily ever after.”

‘We’ll get what was promised first,’ the voice murmured in the business man’s ear, ‘And then the frost giant will take whichever avenger he wanted, leaving us with our power and riches-not having to ever lift a finger again for this damned city.’

They fell silent then, the only noise in the room, coming from a clock on the wall opposite Norman.

“What if the giants want Peter?” He asked aloud, not able to think it over before saying out in the open.

‘Then Harry will be a problem.’

\-----

_October 11th 2017-  
Avengers meeting number: 001_

_“Alrighty, everyone,” Tony grinned, kicking his feet up on the table, “Welcome to the first meeting of the new and improved Avengers program!” He grinned at the people around him, frowning when they remained silent._

_“I know it's been a long two months since the war, I should know, but we do need to talk about how we can defend our planet. We can prevent this from ever happening again, if lucky.” He went on, trying not to think of what he had lost a little bit ago._

_The others felt their hearts clench at Tony’s words. Yes, they had all lost so much. Tony, probably the most._

_It wasn't a competition, as the prize would just be a broken heart and a life’s worth of guilt and heartache until death._

_He had lost his fiancé, his best friend, and his unborn child in the span of a week. It hadn't even been a full month after he watched Peter…_

_“Let the meeting begin then.” Steve cut in, trying to keep the mood slightly above complete sorrow. It was like someone had shoved a bomb full of PTSD, anxiety, and a lifetime of depression in the room and let them all fend for themselves, not caring who survived and who became only slightly mentally stable._

_“Let's do this.” Clint cheered on Tony’s right, wanting to make someone smile._

_“Avengers Assemble.” Bruce grinned, looking over the table of all the superheroes before nodding for Tony fo continue on._

_Tony couldn't help the relieved smile that graced his lips for the remainder of the meeting._

\-----

October 29th  
Avengers Meeting Number: 3

“ _Good morning!” Tony shouted as he strutted into the room, the doors slamming open as he entered. The others glared, not wanting to greet him back for startling them-but forcing themselves to, when they saw he had three boxes of donuts._

_“You're welcome.” He scoffed as they all dug in, Steve ripping open an entire box first, before distributing and giving out a fair amount. They all eat, some just showing the food down their throats for the fun of it, and some because SPRINKLES. There was no in between._

_“Alright,” Tony said as they all finished up, “Let this Avengers initiative meeting begin.” He said and smacked a gavel down on the table._

_“Oh god,” Natasha groaned, pinching the bridge of her pale nose, “Who gave him a gavel? He's not allowed to have this sort of power.” She explained, grinning when the others snorted alongside her._

_“For your information,” Tony snarled, “I made it. Now, I have some announcements!” He looked around, waiting for the room to quiet, “We have Prince T'challa and his sister, Princess Shuri visiting this week.” He looked over to the regal prince before to the Princess, rolling his eyes when he saw his Peter talking with her and quoting things he didn't know, “Be nice to our guests.”_

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to read, “Second, Agent Ross has invited us all to his wedding this weekend. His partner, Thorin Oakenshield-whatever the hell kind of name that is-and him sent out the invitations last night.” He looked down at his phone as it buzzed “...Bucky you're not invited, nor is Wanda…” He looked back down at his phone, “You both know what you did…” He frowned shoving his phone away and glancing at the two now-giggling avengers._

_“Anyways, we have some things we need to talk about. First off, T'challa, how is Wakanda recovering from the war?” Steve asked after frowning at his best friend._

_The prince looked to his sister before saying, “Everything is on track.”_

_“Good,” Tony nodded, “And Thor? Are the Asgardians settling into Norway well? Your people all chill?”_

_The god at the end of the table gave a hearty laugh, drawing all the attention of the room, “It is going splendidly, man of Stark! All of the Asgardians are chill as can be. Some, however, have chosen to remain on our ship-but we are all well,” Thor frowned for a moment, “Actually, I do not know if all of them are. I have not seen my brother in awhile.” He looked from Tony and Steve, over to Doctor Strange._

_The others followed Thor’s eyes, most taking a double take when they realized Strange was sleeping away, his cape holding up his tired face._

_“Is he asleep?” Sam asked from the far end of the table, “I can't see.”_

_“Yep,” Peter yelled back, “He's basically drooling on his cape! That is so cool! I should get a cape that helps me pretend to be awake.”_

_“Peter Parker, if I hear about you falling asleep in English class, one more time-”_

_“Wake him up.” Steve yelled to Bucky and Natasha, cutting off Tony’s angry dad rant as he went (Which Tony growled at)._

_The cape around Stephen’s shoulders, did nothing as Natasha proceeded to jab her pointer in his hair, while Bucky snapped in front of his face while shouting, “Wake up, you great big bag of dicks!”_

_The adults in the room gasped at Bucky’s language, looking to Peter and Shuri as if the two were five years olds. The two rolled their eyes, giving each other a look, Tony had once described as ‘their secret genius kid language’._

_Luckily, the loud swearing worked and Dr. Strange was shooting up in his seat as he woke. His eyes looked around panicky for a moment before his setting sunk in and he swallowed. He gave a small glance around the room before looking back down at his hands-apparently not even aware they had known he had just been asleep._

_“Strange.” Tony deadpanned, unable to believe the respected sorcerer had just done that._

_The doctor looked up, a fake look of interest on him, “Yes?” He asked, voice sorta hiding it’s tiredness-but still failing, as they all knew now._

_“Do you agree?” Tony asked, hiding a shit eating grin as he watched Stephen flounder for a moment, unaware there had not been a question asked of him at all,_

_“I'm sorry,” Strange sighed, “I'm afraid I must've spaced off. Do you mind repeating the question?”_

_“Were you just asleep, dude?” Scott snorted, his face twisted into a look of almost pain-trying not to outright laugh._

_Strange turned a crimson red, matching his cape, as his mouth shakily opened to answer, “I-I…” He gave an awkward chuckle, eyes raking across them all as he spoke. A look of defeat came over him finally and he scowled, “I did indeed…fall asleep a moment ago.”_

_The others waited for him to continue on-and tell them why he had just passed out on their beautiful table-by staring him down until he broke and told them why his sleeping was irregular._

_“And why is that?” Tony pressed on:_

_“Because Loki is driving me fucking insane!” Stephen snapped, losing his ‘cool’ for the first time since Wong’s funeral._

_“Language around the kids, man!” Steve yelped, the others all agreeing (Minus Shuri and Peter who were snorting in their seats)._

_“Sorry.” Stephen said sharply, glancing at Steve before looking Thor dead in the eyes, “But your brother is a menace. He is driving me insane, slowly, and cruelly, and-and-and I'm not sure I can handle living with him anymore.” Stephen’s hands sunk under the table as he spoke, not wanting the others to see his shaking hands._

_“What'd he do?” Clint snickered, “Leave the toilet seat up? Eat all your cereal?”_

_The room chuckled slightly, stopping however, when Stephen gave a screeching scoff in his throat and slammed his face down on the table, into his arms._

_Natasha frowned down at him, “Has he cursed you at all? Is his magic really stronger than yours?”_

_Stephen didn't answer, only giving a loud scoff at Natasha’s questions._

_“Has he hurt you? Has he gone into your mind and dreams? Stolen something? Hurt a loved one? Threatened-” Thor fell silent as he realized he was describing the old Loki-and not who is brother was in the present. Luckily, Strange found that he had the right moment to interrupt,_

_“He like, flirting with me.” Stephen spat out, raising his head up from the table, and shoving his hands back down. He looked down after them, trying to hide his flushing face._

_“Excuse me? What?” Clint frowned, his face slowly forming into a look of disgust, while the others around the table seemed to freeze in their seats._

_“Wha-wha-what are you talking about? Flirting how?” Steve asked, unable to even imagine Loki doing something like that to Dr. Strange. A man, who was more serious and cold than T’challa._

_Stephen seemed to grow smaller in his chair, rubbing his gloved hands together, his face redder than the other’s had literally ever seen, “I don't-he's like-he looked up a bunch of pick up lines, when I gave him twenty minutes of computer time,” He looked over to Thor, “I made a chore chart for him and he gets little rewards.” The Doctor turned back to the others, “But it’s horrible, and he says these dirty things when I'm least expecting it, and I don't know why, but he's always freaking winking. And one time he walked around in my bathrobe and-and-I don't think I can take him talking about my ass much longer.”_

_The room went quiet._

\-----

“So you two were in love?” Tony gasped, looking at Stephen Strange in awe. How had Tony-nor anyone else-seen Loki and Stephen’s relationship.

Strange shrugged, “I was.” He looked down at his mostly eaten lasagna dish and frowned, “Can't say the same for him, but I loved him. I loved him so...much.”

The other looked to their friend sadly, wishing they could help...but they couldn't.

No one could, except for a black haired trickster god.

“I miss him.” Stephen bit out, startling them all, “I used to have someone in my home all day. First it was Christine,” He gave a pitiful sight “then Wong,” They all flinched, feeling despair full the room, “And lastly it was him,” He got a far away look in his eyes, “He filled the entire house with his ego, making me never feel alone.”

There was a shifting in the room, and Bucky appeared in front of Stephen, “You could have come to us, Strange. We’re your family, and we take car of each other. Including breakups.”

Stephen gave a nod, “Yes, I know, I just-I thought I could deal with it on my own,” His eyes drifted down to the dosh once again, “I was wrong. I know that, and I've got an extreme case of agoraphobia as a result.”

Bruce stepped over to the wizard and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Speaking of which,” He cut in, “I would like to check you over. You seem to be severely underweight, and I'm pretty sure your left eye is twitching.”

They all looked to Stephen's eye and all made sounds of disgust at the man’s twitching eyeball.

“Alright…” Stephen nodded, getting up from the table and letting the doctor grab his arm to lead him towards the medical lab.

\----

Bruce pointed at a small white chair to the side of his desk, indicating for Strange to sit and wait for him. The sorcerer sat down, his eyes following Bruce around the lab.

He frowned when Bruce picked up a bottle of something yellow and then drag a large scale out from behind a bookshelf.

“Mmkay,” Banner panted as he pushed the scale in front of him, “Stand on here and I can get a sense of how much you-what your weight is.” He blinked and turned around to grab a Stark IPad.

Stephen stood from the chair, he knees slightly shaky, and stepped onto the scale. He reached out and balanced himself against the wall as he slipped off his shoes, revealing his Christmas themed socks.

The curly haired man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his eyes darting down to the socks and snorting, “Cute,” before looking at the scale’s numbers.

Stephen gave a heavy sigh, already knowing he was probably pretty ill, and they should just get him on some vitamin D as fast as possible.

“You do know I was a doctor, right? I know the hazards of undereating and the lack of sunlight and like fresh air-”

“Fuck.” Bruce cut him off with a panicked and scared voice, “You're like 118 pounds, Stephen! You're like-how-oh my god. I need to run some tests on you. Make sure you're not like…” Bruce trailed off and moved over to his desk, snatching up a pen and writing something down on a piece of notebook paper.

Stephen sat back down on the chair and impatiently stuck his feet back in his shoes, “Like? Like what? Finish your statement, Banner.”

The doctor only glanced at him before hurrying out of the lab, his shoes smacking down on the concrete floor and his curls bouncing on his forehead.

“Well fuck you too!” Stephen shouted after him.

\----

“We-we n-need to call, Mr-Mr. Stark.” Ned stuttered out as they flew out of the alleyway, MJ still clutching Peter’s bloody phone, her pants stained a dull red. They stopped running when they made their way to the sidewalk, and MJ immediately regretted it.

She could practically feel the hot whispers of people as they saw her bloody clothes and Ned’s panicked face.

“Call him. Now.” MJ commanded, grabbing Ned’s arm and leading them both over to a darker part of the street. She placed the phone on top a ledge of a trash can and looked to the boy next to her.

“I need a plastic bag. Give me one.” She didn't wait for him reply and stuck her hand in his coat pocket, pulling one out and dropping the phone inside.

She looked back to Ned, who was red in the face, “Why do you know I have plastic bags in my pocket?” He asked.

MJ shrugged, “Just do. I also know you have a snickers in their, so gimme.”

The larger boy frowned and placed it in her greedy hands before going on and dialing Tony Stark's number.

Mj took a bite of her candy bar and tried not to think of the unknown blood drying to her new pair of skinny jeans.

\----

“ _Is this where we meet for the play?”_

_Peter looked up, his pencil stopping the several doodles he was in the middle of scribbling on his math notebook. His eyes widened, a small crinkle appearing on his forehead and he grinned goofily, “No, this is where we meet for the swim team.”_

_The boy above him snorted and leaned closer to Peter, “Really? That's pretty bullshit. Where do you swim? On the stage? Who the fuck came up with that?” He rambled out question after question and then sat down next to Peter, flinging his black and red sweatshirt on the seat next to him._

_Peter snorted at him and looked around as other students, who were scattered around the auditorium, glared at them. He rolled his eyes and went back to his scribbling, ignoring Wade Wilson’s peeping eyes._

_“Whatcha drawing? Is that a cat?” He asked and looked up to the stage, “Don't you think it's cool that we are Be More Chill for the musical this year? I usually hate all musicals, but this one really speaks to me.” The boy gestured to himself and Peter was forced to raise and eyebrow._

_“Speaks to you?” He frowned, setting his pencil back down._

_Again._

_Wade nodded, leaning back in his seat and flashing a bright sparkling grin at the smaller boy, “Yep, I’m also a nerd who has a terrible wifi connection at home. I haven't been able to get a porno to load since last Thursday.”_

_“Dude!” Peter yelped, once again, drawing the attention of the room._

_More glares._

_Peter gave his friend a scowl, trying not to slap him as he cackled._

_“Oh, Peter,” Wade laughed, “You're always so scandalized by my remarks,” He sat up taller in his seat, “But when do you think this is gonna start? It said 4 o’clock, right? It's 4 now, right? Is that what your watch says? I can't read it upside down.”_

_The younger boy glanced at his Iron Man themed watch, “Yep, you're right, it's 4:00” He looked back up to Wade, “But auditions don't start till 4:10, which was clearly stated on the sight up sheet. Next time read everything.”_

_Wade rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, giving Peter the double whammy effect of irritance. “I did read everything. I guess I got times mixed up or whatever.”_

_“Mhmm,” Peter hummed and picked up his pencil, drawing a doodle of a tiny flower, “I bet you did.”_

  
“Interesting.” A new voice snarled in Peter’s ear, causing him to fall out of his chair.

The red curtains in the stage turned a greenish color, becoming hard and thick. And while the temps fire became colder, the fire in his heart grew warmer.

He turned two terrified eyes up and down, scrambling on his hands and knees, “H-Harry?” He asked, when his eyes found him. The male was on the other side of the grey cell bars, his hands folded neatly together.

“That really is so...odd,” Harry continued, “All I did was give you some of the toxin, hoping it would free you a bit-just like it did to me-and instead it just...showed you some memories.”

Peter frowned, hiding his shaky hands behind his back, “What do you mean, ‘freed you’? What toxin, Harry?”

“The toxin!” Harry grinned, happy that Peter was taking an interest, “My father injected me with this wonderful toxin! He said it was going to like free me of my darkness!” His hands shot into the air and he twirled around, “And it did! He did it to me last night, I believe-although I can't seem to remember what time it is. Or day. But, nonetheless, I used to tell myself I was just using you to go along with my father’s plan-but now! Now I know that I was just scared! I know now, that I love you more than anyone, and you love me back! Isn't that fan-freaking-tastic?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, has anyone been watching the new season of Orange is the New Black? Cause it's really freaking good.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, the next chapter will be mostly around Wade and Tony. So yeah. Don't worry your pretty little heads.


	18. 17.5 (A preview I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo freakin sorry for this-but, once again, I had like...Idk how to explain but I was going througha 'rough patch'. Look, I am really sorry for taking so long, but here's a preview for the next long chapter I will be posting somtime by this Wednesday.

At first, all he could hear was buzzing. Like, a bee was fluttering around his skull, trying to wake him up and annoy him as much as possible. 

 

And then he could hear the beeping of a machine. But the thing was, he could only hear. His eyes were too heavy to left, leaving him in a state of somewhat sleep.

 

He could feel soft sheets around his body, and he could tell, even without moving, he was wearing clothes he knew he did not own, as there was no way he owned a dress. Not only that, but it felt scratchy on  his body, like….was it paper or something?

 

The string scent of something resembling lots of bleach, filtered into the room and he had to take a second to think of why anyone would need so much. 

 

His mind shouted at him to open his eye lids next and he tried to follow the command. Both eyelids felt like they were glued shut, and it must have been the delayed orcess of his brain, or he would have thought his eyes to open in slow motion, revealing his surroundings.

 

It was very white at first.

 

A blinding sort of white, one would normally get when looking right at a field of snow in the daylight or staring right at a hello kitty flashlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a few days pleaseeee


	19. Bad Shit Ma Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK   
> PLEASE DONT BE ANGEY AT ME FOR TALKNG SO GODDAM LONG  
> SHIT IS GOING ON BUT I GOT A CAT SO YAY

It had been five days since Peter had gone missing.

Three days since Stephen and Bruce discovered the cancer eating away at the sorcerer's body.

Two days since Wade had woken up.

Eight hours since Harry showed up at Stark tower, covered in tears and snot, screaming about how he had woken up to the entire city chattering over Peter Parker, Aka Spider-Man, was missing.

And only twenty minutes since Tony had been able to sit down and fully process what had happened over the course of the past week.

He sat in his bedroom, head in his hands and heart clenching every so often in pain. A dark shadow clung to his body, whispering in his ears the words,

‘You're fault’

Over and over again, he heard his mind creep out,

‘He's lost and probably cold and alone and scared because you couldn't give your son the attention he so obviously needed’.

His hands tightened around his skull, nearly digging into his skin around his ears as he he breathed in steady breaths.

A sudden knock on his bedroom door made him jump, nearly cutting his own neck with an especially sharp and dangerous fingernail.

“Tony?” Natasha’s voice could be heard, “Steve and I are heading to the medical wing to talk with Harry and Wade. They've both woken up. Do you think you want to join us?”

Tony’s lips pursed at the mention of Wade’s name, but did get up to pull on a sweatshirt before nearing the bedroom door, “I’ll come.” he said as he opened it and stepped out into the hallway to face his friend.

“Let's go.”

\----

  
“So what do we do now?”

Bruce felt heat creep ups his neck at Stephen’s words.

He was a doctor. A doctor who had superhero abilities and was known around the world and galaxy-yet he could not heal his friend.

“We run more tests,” He said with an encouraging grin, that came out more like a grimace, spinning around on his wheely chair to face Strange.

“Let's try to find out where it all is and what stage it's all at.”

Stephen pursed his lips, “I thought you said it was in my lungs.”

Bruce’s lips pinched tightly and painfully before he replied, “Well, that was the first scan. After the last two...we believe it's spread to more organs.”

Stephen nodded and looked out the   
window on their left. A moment passed, full of Bruce sweating uncomfortably and Stephen trying to work through everything in his mind, until Stephen spoke.

“Can I...can I tell you something, Bruce?”

The curly haired man startled, eyebrows raised as he asked back, “What?”

“I think I'm...I,” Stephen gritted his teeth in an obvious attempt to show no emotion, “My-my m magic isn't working that well.” His voice cracked slightly and Bruce frowned when he realized the man was getting emotional.

“Why do you think that, Stephen?” He asked and folded his arms patiently.

Stephen crossed his legs awkwardly and took in a breath before going on with averted eyes, “I can't feel...look, I didn't actually come back because I missed you guys.”

“Excuse me?” Bruce gasped, showing physical signs of being insulted.

Stephen shook his head and held up his hands as if to calm the other, “I didn't mean that. I mean-I did. Er-I kind of meant it,” He gave a groan and rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, I can back to see all of you, but I also came back because I sensed that someone had used asgardian magic to open a midgardian portal. Like the kind I use.”

“Are you saying we’re under attack?” Bruce asked, fingers digging into his chair.

Stephen shook his head, “No, no, no, that's not it. Not you lot at least, I might be though,” he took a slow swallow, “I just-I think Loki has come back to earth and I thought it might be to get your guys’ help for something, but he hasn't showed up yet and now I'm really concerned and-”

“Stephen,” Bruce cut in tenderly, “I know this is really important to you, it being Loki and all and I don't want to offend, but what does this have to do with your magical abilities?”

The warlock sighed and hung his head like a disobedient dog, found chewing up a loafer, “I haven't been able to locate him on the planet and my portals have been really shittily made. In fact, when I first got back here, I thought I was going to pass out after battling that giant snowman, but I just checked that off as me being severely dehydrated. I think that I actually-”

“Have had your powers lost their strength as this illness takes over you?” Bruce finished with a sad look on his face.

“Yep.” Strange replied, popping the ‘P’, despite the seriousness of the conversation. His hands fidget in his lap and his eyes droop a bit, along with his lips.

“Strange, I-”

“Banner,” The sorcerer sighed, “I don't need your pity. The point of the matter, is Loki is back on earth and has been for several days-but, because my magic is starting to weaken with my body, I cannot feel where he is or what spells he's casting or if he's-”

Bruce watched as Stephen took in a breath to stop his talking, giving Banner the moment to attempt to calm him.

“I know you really...um, miss him, Strange. I miss him too, actually. But Loki’s like a-uh-” Bruce stopped, trying to come up with a good analogy.

He couldn't come up with one.

Despite his seven PHDs.

“Loki just never stays in one place, you know? And he's stubborn,” He hesitated a moment before saying, “Just like you.”

Stephen’s eyes met Bruce's before   
yanking away, a stiff look coming over his jaw while he turned his body slightly away.

“I'll let you get some rest then, Stephen.” Bruce sighed, standing up from the chair he sat in, “I think the nurses would appreciate it if you laid down in bed. You need your rest and they do have...a lot more patients than usual. No need to cause them extra trouble, right?”

Stephen just nodded, getting into his bed (With some struggle, as he was still extremely weak from everything) and pulled the thin covers over him.

“I've gotta go check on Wade Wilson, see you-”

“Who?” Stephen frowned, curiosity over taking grudges.

“He's like Peter’s partner in crime.”

“Oh. _That_ one.” Stephen mumbled.

“ _That_ one.” Bruce agreed, leaving the room.

\---

“You look like shit.” Was the first thing Tony said when he entered Wade’s hospital room.

“Feel like it too.” Was the first thing Wade said back.

Tony couldn't help but feel pity for the boy in front of him, covered in scars and full of tubes, drugged up to not feel the steady ache of his body so much.

He sat in the seat beside the hospital bed, steve going on his right and Natasha choosing to stand above them all.

“We were wondering if you could tell us if you've seen Peter at all.” She said, voice softer than how she usually interrogated people.

Wade shook his head, “Not since his birthday.”

“And you two...had a fight, yeah?” Natasha asked, voice slow and hesitating.

“Mhmm.” Wade nodddd, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, ignoring the curious look Tony was wearing.

“Where do you think he could be?” Steve asked, eager for an answer.

Tony couldn't blame Steve for wanting an answer so much. He wanted one more than anything too-but Wade looked like he was in shock and just barely awake.

“Um,” Wade mummered, “I don't know. Peter really loves to hang out in those thrift shops, over on 21st street.”

Steve nodded while Natasha wrote the information down on her phone’s notes.

Tony however, was not satisfied.

“You've been best friends with Pete since before his parents’ deaths. You've got to know more about his hangout spots than what you've told us.”

Wade’s expression remained neutral, although he flinched slightly and looked up as Tony talked.

“I just-I'm not totally sure. We’ve uh-we've had a lot of secret hideouts since we were young. It could lead us all over New York, from Jamestown all the way to Long Beach. And he might have just found a new spot over the course of the last week. He's Spider-Man, so he's constantly flying around, seeing new spots.”

Tony’s lips pursed before he said, “We’re gonna need a list from you, Wade.”

Wade shook his head, eyes loopy and mouth pressed into a line, “Nuh uh. I'm going on this ‘Rescue Peter Mission’ too.”  
His arms crossed like a younger child (And Tony did have to remind himself Wade was still quite young) and then he waited for one of them to respond.

Steve took the moment to say, “Look, kid. You're just starting to heal up. I'm not really sure what drove you to...this, but I do know that you need more time to heal your mind, just as much as your body.”

“But I'll never get better if Peter’s gone,” Wade argued, “Peter’s what keeps me sane. Everyone in New York can attest to that.”

“You could die, Wade.” Tony said flatly, “Peter wouldn't want you hurt.”

“I'm already hurt. Plus I know most of his favorite spots.”

“Wade-” Natasha tried, only to be cut off like the other two.

“Look. I'm a superhero, okay? I don't have powers like anyone else, but I'm excellent with weapons and I have great fighting tactics. Don't worry about me. Sorry about bringing home Peter Parker.”

Steve and Natasha looked like they wanted to say more to that, but Tony beat them to it, giving in to Wade’s wish, as well as being too impatient to deal the conversation any longer when his son was missing.

“Fine,” Tony nodded, “But first we’ve gotta deal with Harry’s constant sobbing.”P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's a lil drama queen in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters.


End file.
